


You're my Pride and Joy (they all need you now)

by emeryyo



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Children, Family, M/M, Past Abuse, Prison, Suicide, rape mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 55
Words: 56,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeryyo/pseuds/emeryyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and Josh are looking to add to their new family and end up finding two perfect girls. they figure out it's a little hard to raise two children in a band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> i know that this chapter is a lil short but it's my first time publishin somethin. if there's grammar mistakes tell me n i'll fix 'em :-)

Tyler wrung his hands, his suit feeling way too tight.

he dropped a hand to rest at his side, waiting to feel Josh's hand.

he felt the familiar fingers lace through his and he giggled.

he turned around and gasped, Josh was absolutely gorgeous.

his slightly faded blue hair was swept out of his face and he had a grin on his face. Josh stared back at Tyler, his usually messy hair tamed and his eyes full of tears and love. the ceremony went quick until the vows.

"Josh, i promise to love you through thick and thin, through bad meals and rough nights and dumb jokes. i-" Tyler paused, wiping his eyes.

Josh gently squeezed his hand.

"i promise you that i will never leave you, even if you shave your head or puke on me or curse my name. i can't imagine life without you" he finished his vows, voice cracking.

he slid Josh's ring on his finger, smiling tearfully at him. Josh took a deep breath and said "Tyler. oh my love. i love you with every single inch of my soul. i won't leave you alone when you have rough days and nights. i won't leave you if you tattoo a rat on your butt or only wear sweatpants for the rest of your life. you're stuck with me for the rest of your life. i-" Josh's voice cracked.

"i love you" he finished.

Tyler giggled and sniffed as Josh slid his ring on. "you may now kiss your husband" the officiant said.

Josh put his hands in Tyler's face and pulled him in.

their lips met and everything was quiet. Tyler threw his arms around Josh's neck, grinning. they broke apart after almost a full minute and rested their foreheads against each other's.

Tyler gazed into Josh's eyes and whispered "God, i love you so much".

they went into the reception room and cut the cake. Tyler took a chunk and lead it to Josh's mouth. Josh opened his mouth, tongue out and expectant. at the last second, Tyler shoved the cake in his own mouth, a smirk on his face.

Josh rolled his eyes and dipped his finger in the frosting.

he drew a heart on Tyler's cheek, giggling. Tyler rolled his eyes as Josh ate some cake.

Josh winked at him.

Tyler dragged Josh to the dance floor for their first dance.

Josh strongly wrapped his hands around Tyler's hips, Tyler wrapping his arms around Josh's neck.

Tyler's eyes were sparkling, full of love and happiness.

"your eyes look like the stars" Tyler whispered.

Josh chuckled and said "that's so cheesy you dork".

Tyler softly rolled his eyes.

Josh pulled him closer, dropping his head down on Tyler's shoulder.

Tyler giggled, one hand tangling in Josh's hair.

"i love you" Josh whispered, his voice thick with adoration and love.

Tyler kissed his cheek and whispered "i love you too".

the song ended and they kissed, giggling. Josh kissed Tyler's still icing covered cheek, happy that this was the rest of his life.


	2. Meet the Daughters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Josh find their two wonderful daughters and start their new life with kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll try n update this every day. thank y'all for readin this :-)

it was about 8 months later and Tyler was making dinner.

"hey Josh?" Tyler asked, a thought bugging him. 

"yeah?" Josh asked, leaning against the counter.

"don't like freak out but i just wanna know your thoughts on this" Tyler said, glancing at him. 

Josh raised his eyebrows, pouring a glass of water. "what do you think about... kids?" Tyler asked softly.

"kids?" Josh asked, sipping his water.

"i think it would be nice" Tyler said, chopping some vegetables. 

"we've only been married 8 months Tyler" Josh said.

"we've been together for almost five years" Tyler said, rolling his eyes.

"good point" Josh said, grabbing a piece of vegetable and eating it.

"we've barely talked about kids, just, would you want some?" Tyler asked.

"i dunno. i don't think i would be a good father" Josh mumbled.

"oh shush you would be a fantastic dad!" Tyler exclaimed, glancing up at him.

"what would you want? girls or boys or both?" Josh asked.

"i don't really care as long as they're happy" Tyler said.

"i kinda would wanna raise a daughter" Josh whispered tentatively. Tyler put down his knife and stared at him. "you would?" Tyler asked. 

Josh shrugged a little, a ghost of a smile on his face. Tyler threw the vegetables in a pan, watching over them. 

"what about two little girls?" he asked softly. Josh smiled. Tyler smiled back at him. Josh walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Tyler's middle. 

"it's a nice thought Tyler. it is" Josh murmured.

Tyler grinned widely. that night, Josh couldn't sleep. he kept thinking about children. he sat up and grabbed his laptop, looking at orphanages. Tyler woke up from the light of the laptop. 

"what're you doing?" Tyler asked sleepily. 

"i can't get the thought of children out of my mind" Josh said, clicking through pages. 

"are you looking at child porn?" Tyler asked, propping himself up on his elbows. 

"Tyler please i'm looking at orphans" Josh laughed. 

"oh that's happy. why?" Tyler yawned. Josh sighed softly, putting the laptop aside. he grabbed Tyler's hands. 

"Tyler i wanna have kids with you" Josh said. Tyler shook the sleep out of his head, eyes wide. 

"really?" Tyler whispered excitedly. 

"yes really you silly! i can't get the thought out of my head" Josh whispered. Tyler giggled and kissed him. over the next couple months, they filled out a bunch of paperwork and everything to adopt. they went to almost every orphanage in the state, searching for two siblings. finally, they found the perfect girls. 

"so you two are looking for girls?" the administrator asked. Tyler nodded.

"well you're in luck we have two little angels i think you'll bond with" she said, smiling. she led them to the room. 

"Astrid, Eden, come say hi" she said to the two little girls.

Josh saw Tyler immediately fall in love with them. he crouched down, a huge smile on his face. Astrid, a girl about six, had brown hair and strikingly apple green eyes. her little sister, about three, had dirty blonde hair and cool green-blue eyes. 

"hi" Tyler said. Astrid immediately extended her little hand and said sternly "hi! i'm Astrid". Tyler's smile grew as he took her hand. 

"hi i'm Tyler" he said. Josh crouched down and Astrid did the same thing. they sat in the room and played with the girls for a while, Eden being a little apprehensive but soon was clinging onto Josh. she sat in his lap, playing with a doll. 

Josh looked over at Tyler, seeing him drawing something with Astrid. 

Josh reached across and touched his hand. 

Tyler looked up at him. 

he had this huge dorky smile plastered across his face that Josh had never seen before. they had a silent conversation and nodded. 

the administrator came over and they said goodbye (for the time being) to the girls. 

"so?" she asked.

Josh took Tyler's hand and said "they're the ones". 

they filled out the rest of the paperwork over the course of the week and were driving them home on Friday. Astrid was bouncing with excitement and Eden had a wide sparkly smile across her face. 

they walked in the house and Tyler said "welcome home, girls".


	3. Sleepless Nights and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrid and Eden start to adjust to their new lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank all of you who have read this so far. there is so much more to come so please stick around :-)))))))

Astrid gazed, amazed at the size of the house. 

Tyler looked down at her. "are you happy?" he asked.

she giggled and nodded fiercely. she glanced at her sister, grinning.

"do you wanna see your rooms?" Josh asked.

they both nodded. 

"Astrid here's your room and if you open the door it leads into Eden's room" Tyler demonstrated.

Astrid's eyes grew wide and she screeched "my OWN room???!". 

Josh giggled and nodded. 

she threw her arms around Tyler and then Josh screaming "thank you thank you thank you!!!".

Tyler laughed and said "you're with us now. it's gonna be okay". 

Eden turned towards Josh and extended her tiny arms.

Josh picked her up and she said sweetly "thank you".

he hugged her tightly and smiled at her.

after dinner and dessert, it was time for bed. Tyler tucked Astrid in and Josh tucked Eden in. 

"sleep well okay? if you need something we are right down the hall" Tyler said.

Astrid nodded, her smart eyes piercing through Tyler. he raised his eyebrows, seeing she wanted to say something. 

she wrapped her hand around Tyler's fingers and whispered "Eden can't take another failed family".

Tyler's heart broke and he squeezed her hand. 

"Astrid i 100% promise you we won't take you back there okay? get some rest" Tyler murmured back comfortingly.

she nodded her small head and cuddled into her bed.

Tyler smiled and kissed her forehead. 

"get some sleep Eden" Josh said softly.

she nodded, a smile on her face. he smiled back at her. he kissed her head and turned to leave but she gently grabbed onto his fingers. 

"don't leave us like mommy and daddy did" she said.

Josh turned back towards her, seeing the uneasy feeling in her eyes. 

"Eden we won't i promise you okay? we won't do that" Josh whispered.

she held out her little hand, pinky extended. 

"pinky promise?" she said in her small voice.

Josh smiled and curled his pinky around hers.

"pinky promise" he said. 

she giggled and cuddled into her blankets. Josh said goodnight to Astrid and Tyler did the same to Eden. they went into their own bed, an unspoken feeling between them. Tyler laced his fingers in Josh's, smiling.

Josh looked over at him. 

Tyler looked back. 

they burst into giggles, Josh covering his mouth. Tyler leaned over and kissed his cheek. 

"oh god what is our life?" Tyler giggled. 

Josh smiled and shook his head. 

a couple weeks later, Tyler woke up in the middle of the night, hearing Eden crying. he got up immediately, running to her room. she was sitting up, wailing. Tyler wrapped his arms around her. 

"sweetie what's wrong? talk to me" Tyler whispered.

her little arms grasped strongly around him and she choked out "daddy was hitting mommy again". 

Tyler pulled her onto his lap and rubbed her back.

"it's okay. it's just a dream. it's okay". 

she sniffled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

her face was flushed and her eyes red. 

"hey how bout some hot cocoa hmm?" Tyler asked her.

she nodded.

he stood up, one arm still wrapped strongly around her. he made hot chocolate and they went back to her room. they sipped it, Eden calming down. she glanced around the room and pointed at the teddy bear at the end of her bed. Tyler reached across and gave it to her she sat in his lap, hugging the bear. she stared at Tyler's bare chest and ran her fingers across his tattoos.

"why don't they come off?" she asked, looking at him. 

"they're tattoos. someone poked me with a needle and ink and now they never come off" Tyler said.

she shuddered and said "i don't like needles". 

"yeah they're nasty huh?" Tyler said. 

she nodded. she leaned her head against his chest, playing with the bear. she yawned and Tyler leaned against the wall. she curled up, sighing. Tyler put his glass on the side table and wrapped his arms around her. 

she started falling asleep around dawn and she muttered "i love you dad" as she passed out. 

Tyler froze, his heart leaping.

Josh walked in, seeing the light on. 

Tyler threw a hand up over his mouth, crying. Josh gave him a look. 

Tyler whispered excitedly "she called me dad!!!!". 

Josh's jaw dropped and he whispered "no way!!". 

"she said 'i love you dad', Josh" Tyler said. 

Josh kissed Tyler's forehead and giggled quietly. 

Tyler lightly untangled himself from her and tucked her in. they went out to the kitchen and Tyler threw his arms around Josh. Josh giggled, almost being knocked over. 

"oh my god i'm so happy oh my god" Tyler said shakily. 

Josh kissed him. 

Tyler started breakfast and Josh helped. Astrid stumbled out yawning. 

"good morning honey" Josh said, seeing her sit at the table. 

"morning daddy" she mumbled back. 

Josh snapped his head to Tyler, trying not to screech. 

Tyler put his hand over his mouth and laughed. 

Josh's eyes were full of excitement and tears and he mouthed "oh my god oh my gOD".


	4. Career Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the girls finally find out what their dads do for a living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost 200 hits already omg!!!! i never thought i would get two! this fic is pretty long (i wrote it a while ago so it is finished) i hope y'all stick around to the end!!

"so what is it you and daddy do?" Eden asked as they walked into the venue. 

"we're in a band called twenty one pilots" Tyler said, looking up at her. 

"Josh watch her head GEEZ" Tyler said, putting his hand on Josh's chest.

"she's fine don't worry" Josh said, ducking down and smiling up at her.

"little kids always want the most ridiculous things" Astrid said.

"and what do you think you are a TEENAGER?" Eden said from Josh's shoulders.

Astrid stuck her tongue out at her.

they walked into the dressing room, Josh taking Eden off his shoulders.

Mark walked in, saying "okay so what is the set list and oh my god i love your daughters".

Astrid looked up at him, her eyes sharp. 

"this is Mark he takes pictures of us while we're performing" Josh said. 

Astrid walked right up to him and extended her hand.

"Astrid. that's Eden" she said strongly.

Mark shook her hand and said "takes after her father". 

Tyler exchanged a glance with Josh and Mark said "yeah, Tyler, you". 

Tyler rolled his eyes. Eden waved at Mark and Mark waved back.

"we need to do soundcheck" Mark said.

"oh yeah" Josh said, picking Eden up.

Tyler held Astrid's hand and they walked out to the stage. 

"whoa" he heard Astrid say in quiet wonder. 

"cool huh?" Tyler said, smiling at her. 

he heard the cymbals crash and turned around to see Eden with wide eyes and Josh giggling.

Astrid ran over to him and Tyler started his soundcheck.

he played a few chords, the start to Ode to Sleep. he adjusted levels, a crease in his brow. he bit his lip, playing more. he finished adjusting the piano and stood up, grabbing his mic. he sang a few lines of Polarize, hearing the kids go quiet. he was focused, adjusting as he needed. he turned back after his vocals were okay and saw his daughters staring at him. 

"what?" he asked. 

"i didn't know you could SING!" Eden exclaimed loudly. 

Tyler giggled and shrugged. 

Josh said "your dad has a lot of talent". 

Tyler blushed and sat on his piano, grabbing his ukulele. 

he started playing build me up buttercup, singing quietly. 

Eden slipped away from Josh and sat below Tyler, staring up lovingly at him. Tyler paused and looked down. he gently hopped off the piano and picked her up, sitting her on it. he jumped back up and continued playing. 

Josh pulled out his phone and took a picture, Astrid helping him edit it. Josh took a selfie with Astrid, her editing the picture again. 

he combined the pictures and posted it with the caption "soundcheck is now a family affair. welcome Astrid (she's with me) and Eden (with Tyler) to our loving family. i know you'll treat our kids right". 

he shoved his phone back in his pocket and asked "wanna help daddy soundcheck?". 

Astrid nodded. 

Josh handed her a stick and told her to hit the snare as hard as she could. Josh played a simple pattern, Astrid following his lead. he grabbed another drumstick, tapping out more complex patterns. Astrid still followed his lead. Josh paused, quickly adjusting his levels. 

Tyler said "dang kiddo you got rhythm". 

Astrid giggled and Josh smirked. 

the rest of the crew gushed over Astrid and Eden while Tyler and Josh got ready for the show. 

"you think they'll be impressed with us?" Tyler asked, glancing back at his daughters. 

"i hope so" Josh laughed. Tyler gazed lovingly at them, his eyes soft. 

"you okay?" Josh asked, putting his hand on Tyler's shoulder. 

Tyler put his hand over Josh's and said "we have a family now. like a real family". 

Josh smiled at him. 

"i know baby" Josh whispered. 

Tyler smiled and kissed Josh's cheek. 

"five minutes" Michael called. 

Tyler walked up to his daughters and asked "wanna watch from backstage or the sound booth?". 

they exchanged a glance and yelled "backstage!". 

Tyler giggled and Michael patted him on the back. "yes okay well you two have fun watching and tell us how you like the show" Josh said. 

they nodded. 

Tyler stretched and Josh took a few deep breaths. 

they ran out onstage, the fans screaming loudly. 

they got halfway through the show, Tyler pausing to take a sip of water. 

he grabbed his ukulele, winking at his kids. 

he started playing can't help falling in love. he leaned back to let the crowd sing and heard them scream. 

he looked over and Eden was running over to him. 

Tyler giggled and bent down, holding his arms open. 

she fell in them, wrapping her arms around him. 

he stood up, a huge smile on his face. the crowd kept singing, Tyler singing softly to Eden. 

the crowd screamed again and Astrid was running towards him. 

Tyler leaned down and scooped her up, laughing. 

the crowd finished singing and Astrid and Eden kissed Tyler's cheeks. 

Tyler giggled and kissed their foreheads. 

Tyler said in the mic "if you didn't know these are my daughters". 

the crowd screamed and Josh jumped down from his drums. 

he grabbed the mic and said "i think you mean our daughters, Tyler". 

the crowd screamed louder as Josh took Astrid from Tyler, smirking. 

Tyler rolled his eyes and said "they know what i mean Josh you weirdo". 

Eden poked Tyler and Tyler pointed the mic at her. 

"don't call my daddy a weirdo" she said defensively. 

Tyler laughed and shot a glance at Josh. 

the crowd awwww'd as Astrid and Eden left the stage, Tyler and Josh staring at them with love and pride. 

they finished the show, Josh carrying the sleeping Eden and Tyler holding Astrid's hand. 

they strapped them in their car seats and Tyler asked "so how'd we do, kid?". 

she whispered "i'm proud to call you my dads". 

Tyler shot a glance at Josh as she drifted off to sleep. 

they drove home, Josh holding Tyler's hand. 

"i love you" Tyler whispered. 

Josh kissed his hand and said "i love you so much more".


	5. School Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> school is such a pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls share with yr friends n thank u for 200 hits!! omg. this story is pretty long so pls stick around :)

it was the first day of school and Astrid was being stubborn.

"c'mon it's time to get up" Tyler said.

"i don't wanna" she pouted.

"you need to go to school" Tyler said.

she pouted her lip, widening her eyes.

"that may work on daddy but you know it doesn't work on me i know your tricks" Tyler said.

she stopped, an annoyed look on her face.

"why don't you wanna go to school?" Tyler asked.

"it's dumb" she mumbled.

"it's a little dumb but you still have to go" Tyler said.

she pouted.

"you know you have to" he said.

she sighed.

"Eden doesn't have to go to school" she mumbled.

"she has to go to preschool" Tyler said.

she pouted again.

"c'mon honey we’re gonna be late if we don't leave" Tyler said.

she stuck out her her lower lip and looked away.

"what's your worst fear about school?" Tyler asked.

"that people won't like me" she said softly.

Tyler sighed and wrapped an arm around her.

"honey, people are gonna like you and not like you your whole life. the only thing that matters is how that affects you" he said.

she looked up at him.

"i know how scary it is to be in a new place. both daddy and i know how hard that is. we know that if we fight through that scary feeling we can do great things. why do you think daddy drums so hard onstage? he's scared a lot of the time" Tyler whispered.

"daddy's never scared" she sniffled.

"okay how ‘bout this? when you get scared at school, write down whatever thoughts you have and we'll read through them when you get home okay?" Tyler asked.

she nodded reluctantly.

"okay. c'mon i'll carry you to the car" Tyler said.

she wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up. he grabbed her backpack and went into the car where Josh and Eden were already waiting. Tyler strapped Astrid in and climbed in the front seat. he exchanged a glance with Josh and they drove to school. they dropped Astrid off first, Tyler taking her in. she kept a firm grip on his hand and turned towards him.

she whispered "i can't do this".

he placed his hands on her shoulders and said "write. doodle. and breathe. you're my strong girl okay? me and daddy love you a lot".

she relaxed a little.

she hugged him tightly and Tyler said "have a good day. we'll see you after school".

she nodded and apprehensively walked into the classroom. Tyler waved goodbye and left.

he got back in the car and Josh asked "she okay?".

"we'll see. ready to go to school?" Tyler asked Eden.

she nodded enthusiastically, her hair in pigtails and eyes wide with excitement. they dropped her off and Tyler sighed as he leaned against the car.

"hey. you okay?" Josh asked him.

"i'm worried about Astrid. she was really anxious this morning" Tyler said.

Josh put a hand on his shoulder.

"she'll be fine. she's your daughter" he said.

Tyler relaxed a little and flicked his eyes up to Josh's.

"what do WE have planned for today?" he asked.

"an interview" Josh said.

Tyler sighed softly.

"hey she's gonna be okay" Josh said, holding Tyler's face in his hands.

Tyler nodded and kissed him. they got in the car and drove to the interview, Tyler still worrying. they waited for the interview to start. Tyler chewed on his fingernails, nervous about Astrid. Josh slid an arm around Tyler's back and kissed his shoulder.

"relax honey. she's okay" he murmured.

Tyler sighed, worry in his eyes when he looked at Josh.

"she is. she's tough like you and is smart like you. she knows how to deal with her feelings" Josh said.

Tyler sighed and relaxed into Josh's arms. Josh kissed his cheek. the interviewer came in and they scooted a little away from each other. Josh answered most of the questions, Tyler distracted. he zoned off, hoping Astrid wasn't having a panic attack in class.

"Tyler" Josh said.

Tyler shook his head a little and said "sorry totally zoned out what did you say?".

"i asked how fatherhood is treating you" the interviewer chuckled.

"oh. oh yeah it's fantastic i mean Eden hates going to bed on time and Astrid is stubborn but i love my girls so much" Tyler said, playing with his wedding ring.

"yeah i think Astrid picked up Tyler's stubbornness because sometimes she is so nonnegotiable it's amazing a six year old can do that" Josh laughed.

"i am NOT stubborn!" Tyler exclaimed.

"oh don't give me that you had a three hour argument with her about a chocolate bar" Josh said.

Tyler rolled his eyes.

"yeah anyway i'm so happy and proud of our kids" Josh said.

Tyler nodded in agreement and smiled.

they finished the interview, Tyler feeling better. they drove to pick Eden up, Tyler laughing. she ran straight into Tyler's arms, Tyler giggling. she was holding a picture and Josh took it.

Tyler kissed her cheek and asked "have a good day?".

she nodded and yawned.

"wow you drew this?!" Josh asked.

she nodded. "you, dad, me and Astrid" she said, pointing at the various figures on the paper.

Josh grinned at her. she cuddled into Tyler's neck, tired.

"c'mon let’s go pick your sister up" Tyler said, putting her in the car seat.

he buckled her up and she fell asleep.

"she's exhausted" Josh said, handing Tyler the picture and driving.

"wow our girl has some talent" Tyler said.

Josh smiled. they got to Astrid's school, Tyler waiting right outside with the other parents. out of the corner of his eye, he saw a teenager talking to their mom. they walked over tentatively and Tyler looked up, smiling at them.

"hi uhh i really like your band" they said softly.

"hi! i really like that you really like my band" Tyler giggled.

"i'm Olivia" they said, extending their hand.

Tyler took it and said "i'm Tyler but i'm guessing you already knew that".

they laughed softly and asked "uhh do you mind if i take a selfie with you?".

Tyler shook his head, a smile on his face. they sat down and took a selfie with Tyler, Tyler sticking his tongue out and then laughing.

"uhh i just wanna thank you for your music. it helped me gain the courage to come out to my mom as a trans girl" they -she- said.

"hey that was all you. i just guided your own voice. i'm proud of you" he said, gently patting her on the shoulder.

she smiled bashfully.

the school bell rang and she said "well i gotta go pick up my little brother. thank you again".

Tyler smiled and shook her hand one last time. Astrid walked out, talking intensely with another little girl. she saw Tyler and quickly said goodbye, skipping towards him. she jumped in his lap, causing him to grunt softly.

he pushed her hair back and asked "you have a good day honey?".

she nodded and said "i made a friend and colored and learned the alphabet".

"that's nice" Tyler said.

she wrapped her arms around him and he asked "you ready to go home?".

she nodded and Tyler picked her up.

"did you write anything down?" he asked as they walked to the car.

"a couple pages" she said.

"did it help you feel less scared?" he asked, opening the door.

she nodded.

he strapped her in and said "that's good".

he went into the front seat, Josh asking "did any boy pick on you?".

"Josh please she's 6" Tyler laughed.

Josh shot him a look. "no. all the boys are lame" she said.

Josh let out a sigh of relief and Tyler whispered "Josh stop being so heteronormative". Josh rolled his eyes, a smirk on his face.

"did any girls pick on you, then?" Josh asked, shooting a glance at Tyler.

Tyler giggled as Astrid rolled her eyes and said "no, daddy, they were all nice". 


	6. Hair Dye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hair dyeing is fun for the kids and the dads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this gets a lil smutty sorry not sorry also omg thank you for almost 300 hits!! please keep reading/sharing i really appreciate it

Josh made dinner while Tyler relaxed with the kids. 

Eden was falling asleep against him and Astrid was coloring in a flower. he was reading all the stuff Astrid scribbled down, most of it just small scribbles. 

he made out a few words "daddy" and "drum" and "draw". 

Tyler smiled, happy there were no negative words. 

he put her notebook down, making sure Eden didn't wake up. 

"i'm glad i went to school" Astrid said. 

"i'm glad you're glad you went to school" Tyler said to her. 

she grinned at him and continued coloring. 

"what did you do today?" she asked. 

"daddy and i had an interview and then we came home and ate some lunch and rested and then came to pick you and your sister up" Tyler said. 

she nodded and handed Tyler the drawing. 

"i like the colors you used" Tyler smiled. 

"those colors are my favorite" she said, pulling a fresh piece of paper. 

the flower was colored in blue, red, and green. 

"i like these colors too" Tyler said. 

Eden stirred and yawned, her tiny hands wrapping around Tyler's arm. 

"hi sleepyhead" Tyler crooned. 

she rubbed her eyes and yawned. she saw her sister and crawled down from the couch, talking to her. Josh came from the kitchen, staring at all three of them. Tyler caught sight of him and smiled. he got up and handed Josh the flower Astrid drew. 

"interesting colors" he said. 

"those are her favorites" Tyler said.

Josh smiled at him. 

"dinner almost ready?" Tyler asked. 

Josh nodded "a few more minutes" he said. 

Tyler kissed him softly, love boiling in his chest. 

"what was that for?" Josh asked when he pulled back. 

"cuz i love you" Tyler giggled. 

Josh kissed his forehead. Tyler stared at him, biting his lip. 

"what?" Josh asked. 

Tyler leaned forward and whispered "i think this daddy needs some extra loving tonight". 

he reached down and squeezed Josh's butt, making him yelp softly and giggle. Tyler laughed and called the girls to dinner. Eden played with her pasta, sticking some above her lip like a mustache. 

"Eden that's gross" Astrid said. 

she stuck her tongue out at her. Josh leaned over and wiped the sauce off her face. she giggled. after dinner they were all watching TV, Eden on Josh's lap and Astrid sitting between Tyler and Josh. Tyler played with Josh's hair, the fading blue off putting. 

"i know i need to re dye it" Josh groaned. 

Eden looked up at him and asked "can you dye it pink?". 

Astrid perked up and said "yeah!!". 

"pink. really?" he asked them, scrunching his nose. 

Eden stood up and put her hands on Josh's face and said "please please please???". 

Josh shot a glance at Tyler and Tyler said "pink would look good on you". 

Josh thought for a minute and said "okay pink it is". 

the girls exclaimed in excitement and Josh giggled. 

"y'know i think we have some pink dye" Tyler said. 

the kids dropped open their mouths, excitement mounting. Tyler got up and looked under the sink. 

"yep. bubblegum pink manic panic" Tyler said, showing them the jar. 

the girls squealed in excitement and Josh laughed. he stood up and took off his shirt, Tyler turning on a light and grabbing the bleach. he spread it across Josh's hair, seeing the excitement in his girls eyes. Tyler hummed quietly, soothingly spreading the chemicals over Josh's hair. 

"don't get it on the sides" Josh said. 

"Josh how long have i been doing this don't doubt me" Tyler giggled. 

Josh rolled his eyes and whispered loudly "dad's gonna get it on the sides". 

the girls giggled and Tyler gently pulled on Josh's hair. Josh giggled. he washed the bleach out, rubbing his hair. the girls giggled as Josh took the towel off. 

"what's so funny?" Josh asked. 

"your hair looks like pasta!" Eden exclaimed. 

Josh giggled and Tyler patted the chair. Josh sat down again and Tyler spread the bright pink dye all over Josh's hair. 

"it's so pretty!" Astrid giggled. 

"i know isn't daddy pretty?" Tyler asked, love in his voice. 

the girls nodded and Josh shook his head. after Tyler finished with the dye, he put a shower cap over Josh's hair and kissed his cheek. 

"thanks babe" Josh said. 

Tyler kissed him on the cheek again and cleaned up. Eden crawled on Josh's lap, yawning. 

Josh glanced at the time and said "bedtime!"

both of the kids protested but Josh held up his hands. 

"i don't wanna hear it" he said over the shrill voices. 

"but i wanna see your hair!" Astrid protested. 

"okay how bout this? i won't wash it out until the morning?" Josh bargained. 

Eden held out her pinky. 

"i pinky promise" Josh said, curling his pinky around hers. 

she nodded contentedly and let Josh carry her to bed. Astrid followed them and Tyler kissed both of them. Josh did too and they left them to sleep. 

"well i guess our adult plans for tonight are off" Tyler sighed. 

"love, we just have to wake up early to wash the dye out" Josh said, his hands on Tyler's face. 

he kissed him passionately and Tyler giggled. 

Josh slept uncomfortably with the dye still in his hair and woke Tyler up at about 5 am to wash it out. 

"ugh Josh it’s so early" he groaned. 

"yeah but the girls aren't up" Josh whispered. 

Tyler was suddenly wide awake and pulled Josh into their bathroom, Josh giggling. Tyler turned on the shower, Josh wincing in pain. 

"Tyler it's burning my skin off" he yelped. 

"sorry i forgot you like it cold you weirdo" Tyler rolled his eyes and adjusted the water temperature. 

Josh smirked and pulled Tyler close, his hands running all over his body. Tyler pulled the shower cap off, running his fingers through Josh's bright pink hair. Josh kissed him lovingly, working his lips down to Tyler's neck. 

"oh my god don't leave a hickey do you know how awkward that would be?" Tyler breathed. 

"guess i just have to leave it lower" Josh growled, kissing down Tyler's chest. 

Josh placed two hickeys on Tyler's hips, Tyler biting his lip so he didn't moan. 

"hold on lemme check the dye" Tyler groaned. 

Josh leaned towards the water and Tyler ran his fingers through his hair. 

"clean" he whispered. 

"yeah unlike you" Josh growled, pushing Tyler up against the wall. 

they stayed in the shower until the water was ice cold. 

Tyler got out first, securely wrapping a towel around his waist. 

Josh dried his hair and Tyler said "now that is pink". 

Josh wiped the steam covered mirror and said "wow yeah that is pink". 

Josh blow dried his hair while Tyler got dressed and woke up the kids. they groggily walked to the kitchen table, yawning and complaining. Josh walked out, his hair dry but a towel still around his waist. 

the girls were suddenly wide awake. Josh sipped a glass of orange juice and glanced at them. 

"what?" he said, trying not to smile. 

"it's PINK!" Eden shrieked, running towards him.

Josh bent down and the girls played with his hair. 

Tyler patted Josh's shoulders and Astrid asked "dad why are your hands pink?". 

Tyler froze, looking at his bright pink hands. 

Josh shot him a glance and said "yeah what's up with that?". 

Tyler suppressed a giggle and said "daddy needed help reaching the back so i helped him". 

Josh chuckled. 

Tyler looked at Josh's bare back and saw a hickey on the middle of Josh's shoulder. 

he leaned down and very quietly murmured "go put a shirt on". 

Josh shot him a glance. 

Tyler pointed at his hips. 

Josh mouthed "oh my GOD" and said "okay girls let me go get dressed".


	7. The Past and Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrid talks to Tyler about her past while they plan for tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaa thank you for 300 hits!! i never thought anyone would read this honestly omg. please stick around n keep reading. thank y'all. this chapter has mentions of abuse jus warnin y'all k?

a few days later, everyone was packing for tour. 

"so we don't have to go to school?" Astrid asked eagerly. 

"no you have schoolwork and a tutor and us that'll help you" Josh said. 

"ugh you're so bad at math" she groaned. 

"hey!" Josh exclaimed. 

"what?? you are!" she said stubbornly. 

"Astrid that's rude" Tyler said, kissing her head. 

he whispered "but he does suck at math" in her ear. 

she giggled. Josh grabbed Tyler's arm and pulled him aside. 

"are you sure it's the best idea to bring them on tour?" he asked quietly. 

"honey they'll be fine. besides they really wanna come" Tyler said. 

Josh glanced at them. Tyler kissed his cheek. Josh smiled at him. 

Tyler tucked a piece of stray hair behind Josh's ear and whispered "you know something?". 

"hmm?" Josh mumbled. 

"i love you" Tyler whispered. 

Josh kissed him and pulled him close. 

"i love you too" he whispered. 

"ewwww" Eden said. 

"what?" Tyler asked her.

she scrunched her nose and said "KISSING". 

Josh threw his head back and laughed. 

"oh you don't like it when daddy kisses me?" Tyler asked. 

"nO!" she exclaimed. 

Tyler pulled on Josh's shirt and kissed him. 

the girls groaned and Tyler giggled. 

Josh pulled back and pulled Tyler into his arms. 

"gross!" Eden groaned. 

"are you really grossed out or just jealous that daddy's giving me attention?" Tyler asked. 

she blushed a little and said "i'm NOT jealous". 

Tyler and Josh exchanged a glance and Tyler said "oooOOh sure". 

she crossed her arms and pouted her lip. 

"so you won't be jealous if i do this?" Josh asked and kissed Tyler's cheek. 

she angrily scrunched up her face and shook her head. 

Josh hugged Tyler close to him and kissed his cheek again. 

she got up and started drumming her tiny fists against Josh's legs. 

"i'm sorry do you need something?" Josh asked, trying not to smile. 

she pouted her lip and extended her arms, fingers grabbing up at him. Josh giggled and picked her up. she squeezed Josh, turning her back to Tyler. 

"are you ignoring your dad?" Josh asked her. 

she nodded and cuddled into Josh's neck. 

Josh laughed, shooting a glance at Tyler. 

she yawned at Josh said "time for your nap". 

she nodded and Josh left to go put her down. 

Tyler sat next to Astrid. she smiled at him. 

"how're you doing?" he asked her. 

"why do you always ask me that?" she asked back. 

Tyler examined her extraordinarily smart eyes and smiled. 

"cuz i'm your dad and i wanna know how you're doing" he said. 

she examined him right back and said "i'm fine". 

"for such a smart girl you have few words" Tyler said. 

she rolled her eyes. 

"you're six don't you roll your eyes at me" Tyler joked. 

she stuck her tongue out. he wrapped an arm around her. she leaned into him. 

"why did you and daddy pick us?" she asked. 

Tyler thought for a moment. 

"as soon as we met you two we kinda just knew. we both just got this feeling in our tummies and we wanted you in our family" he said softly. 

"i remember a lot from my first house" she said, sitting up and coloring. 

"do you?" Tyler asked. she nodded. 

"i remember a lot of yelling and my mommy being hurt all the time" she said, scribbling across the page with a red crayon. 

"i remember Eden crying a lot but i couldn't cry because i had to take care of her" she continued. 

Tyler nodded. 

"my father would always be drinking out of a bottle" she said coldly, harshly dragging the crayon across the page. 

"that stuff made him mean and hurt mommy" she said. 

Tyler sighed softly. 

"i remember one night. he threw the bottle at her and it broke and there was a lot of blood. Eden and i were taken away that night too" she said. 

Tyler gently put a hand on her back. 

"i remember all the bright lights. red and blue. red and blue" she said, picking up a blue crayon and coloring. 

Tyler's eyes pricked with tears. 

"mommy left in a big car. she was covered in a black blanket" she said, grabbing the black crayon and dragging it harshly across the middle of the page. 

Tyler cried quietly. 

"and then we met with a bunch of nice ladies and then we lived at the orphanage for a while" she said. 

she paused and picked up a pink and purple crayon. 

"and then you and daddy came" she said softly, coloring the edges of the paper gently. 

Tyler wiped his face, love growing. 

she picked up a yellow crayon and colored the rest of the white spots in. 

"ever since you and daddy picked us up, it's yellow. yellow is happy" she said. 

she turned towards him and saw his tears. 

she gave him a confused glance. 

her tiny hands wiped his face. 

she wrapped her arms around his neck and he hugged her tightly. 

Josh came back, seeing Tyler hugging her tightly. 

Tyler opened his eyes and saw Josh. he cried softly. Josh walked over to them and wrapped his arms around them. 

Tyler sighed softly. 

after a little, Astrid mumbled "i need to pee". 

Tyler laughed and released her. she ran to the bathroom and Tyler hugged Josh. 

"hey you okay?" Josh asked as he felt Tyler cry. 

"God, how did we get so lucky with our girls?" he whispered. 

Josh pulled back and wiped his tears. 

he kissed Tyler's forehead and smiled.


	8. Sick Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler wakes up one day in the middle of the tour... sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so late today omg i slept for 11 hours but i goT IT UP. again, thank all of you who keep reading!

it was a couple weeks into tour, Eden and Astrid enjoying the nomadic lifestyle. 

one morning, the girls still asleep, Tyler woke up with a fever. 

he groaned, Josh coming over to him. 

"you okay?" Josh asked. 

"dying" Tyler complained. 

"you're not dying" Josh scoffed. 

Tyler shot him a glance. 

"what can i do?" Josh whispered. 

Tyler shrugged, shivering. 

Josh grabbed him a blanket and tucked it around him. 

Tyler grabbed his hand and croaked "DayQuil". 

Josh patted his arm and got him some. 

Tyler sat up and took it, his body aching. 

Josh rubbed his back softly, concern in his eyes. 

"i'm not cancelling the show tonight" Tyler groaned. 

"babe-" Josh started. 

"i'm not" Tyler snapped. 

Josh sighed. 

"i've performed through worse" Tyler said, sniffling. 

"still" Josh said. 

"i can do it. just need sleep and DayQuil" Tyler said, laying back in his bunk. 

"okay. fluids too and vocal rest since you're so adamant to perform tonight" Josh said, closing the curtain. 

he checked on the girls; they were still passed out. 

Josh sat down, sighing. 

"he okay?" Mark asked.

"sick. really sick" Josh said. 

"lemme guess, he wants to perform still?" Mark asked. 

Josh nodded. 

"he'll be fine you know that" Mark said. 

Josh shrugged. 

Eden dropped out of the bunk, rubbing her eyes. she walked sleepily towards Josh, holding onto his leg. Josh picked her up, sitting her on his lap. she rubbed her eyes and yawned. 

"where's dad?" she mumbled. 

"resting" Josh said. 

she leaned her head against him, eyes tired. 

"your sister still asleep?" Josh asked. 

she nodded. 

"want some French toast sticks?" Josh asked. 

she nodded. Josh giggled and stood up, still holding onto her. he heated up the French toast sticks and handed them to her. she ate them slowly, still sitting in Josh's lap. Tyler coughed violently, making Eden jump. 

"you okay?" Josh called. 

"yeah" Tyler croaked. 

Josh rolled his eyes and lifted Eden off his lap. he pulled back Tyler's curtain, seeing him curled up and shivering. 

"honey-" Josh started. 

"shhhh let me SLEEP!" Tyler exclaimed. 

Josh giggled at him and Tyler rolled his eyes. 

"i'm gonna get you some water" Josh said. 

Tyler nodded, curling into the blanket more. 

Josh grabbed a bottle of water and Eden asked "is dad sick?". 

"a little. he just needs rest" Josh said, handing Tyler the bottle. 

Tyler chugged it, the water feeling the daggers in this throat. 

he coughed again, doubling over. Josh rubbed his back softly. Tyler rolled his eyes frustratingly. 

"we could still-" Josh started. 

"i'm not cancelling" Tyler interrupted. 

Josh shrugged. 

"i'm not" Tyler snapped. 

Eden lifted her arms up and Josh picked her up. 

Tyler extended his hand and held hers. 

"you're warm" she said, her small hand engulfed by his. 

"am i?" he asked, pulling back and glancing at Josh. 

Josh pressed his hand against Tyler's forehead and said "yeah you are". 

Tyler sighed, resting his head back on the wall. 

"you're not that hot" Josh said. 

"thanks" Tyler said sarcastically. 

"you know what i mean you dork" Josh said. 

Tyler smiled and coughed, his throat feeling like it was made of glass. 

he groaned, putting a hand on his chest. Mark whistled and Josh turned. he threw a bag of cough drops and Josh caught it and handed it to Tyler. Tyler popped one in his mouth, tired. 

"rest okay?" Josh said. 

Tyler nodded and Josh pulled the curtain half closed. 

he placed Eden down and she crawled back into the bunk with Astrid. he heard Astrid groan and murmur something. she rolled out of the bunk, an angry look on her face. 

"your sister bug you?" Josh asked. 

Astrid nodded, her arms crossed. Josh extended his arms and Astrid climbed in them. 

he stood up and Tyler croaked "lemme see my girl".

Josh pulled back the curtain and Astrid crawled in his bunk. 

"no sweetie i'm sick" Tyler whispered. 

"i don't care" she said, cuddling into his chest. 

Tyler sighed as she hugged him. 

"you're gonna get sick" he said, trying to push her away. 

she clung onto him, a determined look on her face. Tyler was too tired to fight her so he just wrapped an arm around her. 

"wait i wanna cuddle with dad too!" Eden said, climbing out of the bunk. 

"he's sick honey" Josh said, staring down at her. 

"yeah but Astrid is there" she pouted. 

Josh shrugged and said "fine". 

he lifted her up and put her in Tyler's bunk. Tyler shot him a glance and she crawled to him. 

"what? she has a point" Josh said. 

"i'm gonna get them sick" Tyler said. 

"i just wanna CUDDLE" Eden pouted indignantly. 

Tyler sighed but pulled her on his lap. he kept an arm around Astrid and slowly drifted off to sleep. 

Josh went to go check on them an hour later, all three of them passed out. he sneaked a picture, a smile on his face. Tyler's arm was draped over Astrid, his other tightly holding Eden. Eden was leaning against Tyler's chest, her mouth open. Astrid's arms were wrapped around Tyler and and she looked peacefully asleep. 

he posted it with the caption "those sleepy sick days". 

they got to the venue and Josh shook them awake. the girls groaned and hugged Tyler tightly. Tyler untangled himself from them and hopped off the bunk. 

"how're you feeling?" Josh asked him. 

"gross" Tyler said, voice cracking. 

Josh laughed. 

"shush you" he said, grabbing clothes and changing. 

Josh had to carry Eden in the venue; she was still passed out. 

"she's sleeping a lot" Tyler said, concerned. 

"she stays up way too late you know that" Josh said. 

Tyler nodded, sucking on another cough drop. 

Astrid tugged on Tyler's hand and Tyler glanced at her. she beckoned him down and he crouched down. 

she whispered "i don't feel good". 

"what kinda not feel good?" Tyler asked her, sitting down on the ground. 

she shrugged, her cheeks pink. 

Tyler pressed his hand to her forehead, realizing he still had a fever. 

he rolled his eyes exasperatedly and called Josh over. 

"what's up?" Josh asked. 

"is her forehead hot?" Tyler asked. 

Josh kneeled down and felt her forehead. 

"she's a little warm. not that bad" he said. 

he put his hand against Tyler's head and said "she's cooler than you she's fine". 

he walked away and Tyler stared at her. 

her face was still flushed and her eyes a little glassy. 

he took her hands and said "how bout we go inside and you can take a nap?". 

she nodded and Tyler scooped her up, concern rising. Josh held the door open, Eden stirring. Tyler placed Astrid on the couch gently. Josh put Eden down, she was wide awake. she colored while Astrid dozed off and the boys went to do soundcheck. 

"i think Astrid's sick" Tyler said after soundcheck. 

"why do you think that?" Josh said, putting his sticks down. 

"she's flushed and her eyes are glassy" Tyler said, leaning against his piano. 

"she'll be fine" Josh said. 

they walked backstage, Astrid curled up on the couch and Eden still coloring. 

Tyler leaned down next to Astrid and Josh subtly checked her temperature. 

concern cracked in his face and Tyler saw it. 

"she's pretty warm" Josh responded. 

Tyler felt worry leap in his chest and he stared at her. 

"we should cancel the show" Tyler said. 

"what?" Josh said, surprised. 

"Josh she's sick!" Tyler said. 

"you won't cancel the show for you" Josh shot back. 

"she's our child that's more important to me" Tyler snapped. 

Josh sighed. 

"how bout we do a short acoustic set huh? there are fans already ready to come in" he said. 

"twenty minutes" Tyler said. 

"forty" Josh said. 

"thirty" Tyler bargained. 

"fine" Josh said. 

Josh talked with the venue while Tyler sat next to Astrid and watched over Eden. 

Astrid woke up in a cold sweat, shivering. 

she reached out to Tyler and he pulled her in his lap. he hugged her close, pulling a blanket over both of them. 

"i really shouldn't have cuddled with you" she said. 

"yeah that was a bad move" Tyler whispered. 

"it was worth it though" she murmured. 

"why?" Tyler asked. 

"cuz i get to cuddle with you now we're both sick and no one else is sick" she whispered. 

Tyler laughed softly and kissed her head. 

they did the acoustic set, Tyler distracted the whole time. they went to leave and the crowd complained. 

Tyler said "sorry guys my kid is sick she's more important than anything else". 

he left and scooped Astrid up from the couch, Josh holding Eden's hand. 

Astrid clung weakly onto Tyler, tired. 

he crawled into his bunk, holding her close. 

she fell asleep against his chest, already feeling better.


	9. Astrid's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> birthday's are always extravagant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been like twelve hours since my last update so y'all lucky. also aaaa almost 400 hits! i lov u all

they walked offstage, panting and sweaty. Eden was asleep on Astrid, Astrid reading. 

Tyler wiped his face off and Josh stretched. 

"was it a good show?" Astrid asked, not looking up from her book. 

Tyler and Josh exchanged a glance, laughing a little. 

"uhh yeah how's your book?" Tyler asked, looking at her in the mirror. 

she just shrugged, turning a page. Tyler giggled. Josh ran his hand across Tyler's back, a smile on his face. 

"what?" Tyler asked. 

"you're just really cute" Josh murmured. 

Tyler blushed and kissed him. 

"gross" Astrid said, her eyes still scanning the page of the book. 

"oh shush you let me kiss your dad" Josh said. 

she smiled. 

Josh kissed Tyler again and asked "when did Eden fall asleep?". 

"i think about five minutes into the set" she said. 

"c'mon let’s go wait in the bus while daddy meets some fans" Tyler said, gently picking Eden up and extending his hand to Astrid. 

she didn't take her eyes off her book while Tyler walked them to the bus. Josh ran off to meet the fans while Tyler tucked Eden in. 

"what are you even reading?" Tyler asked as she tripped, almost falling. 

"Harry Potter" she mumbled. 

"you're six!" Tyler exclaimed. 

her eyes left the book for the first time and she shot back "almost seven!". 

Tyler rolled his eyes and she rolled hers. 

Tyler yawned and climbed into his bunk. Astrid tripped again, falling next to Eden's bunk. 

"okay you little bookworm come over here" Tyler said, reaching down. she shot him a glance. 

"what?" he asked. 

"i can get up there by myself" she said, sticking her nose up.

Tyler held his hands back, waiting. she climbed on the edge of Eden's bunk, book still in hand. she crawled up to Josh's bunk and leaped into Tyler's bunk, slamming into him. 

"ooh geez you're getting big" Tyler said as she cuddled close to him. 

she shrugged and opened the book again, reading. Tyler leaned against the pillows, tired. he dozed off, the ruffling of the pages calming him. he was almost asleep when the slamming door made him jump. Josh peeked his head in, Tyler glaring sleepily at him. 

"did i wake you up?" Josh asked. 

he nodded. 

Josh shrugged and snatched Astrid out of the bunk, saying "come here you, you barely hang out with me anymore!". 

she giggled, quickly holding her place in the book. 

Josh walked off with her and Tyler closed the curtain, drifting off again. he was almost asleep again when he heard Josh tuck Astrid in and pull back his curtain. 

"stop waking me up you noodle" Tyler grumbled. 

"noodle?" Josh giggled. 

"leave me alone" Tyler griped. 

"i just wanted to see you one more time before i sleep" Josh whispered. 

Tyler opened his eyes, seeing Josh staring at him lovingly. 

Tyler put a hand on Josh's face and kissed him softly. 

"good night you noodle" Josh laughed, climbing in his bunk. 

Tyler rolled his eyes and stuck his arm out. he felt Josh's fingers hold his and he fell asleep, content. 

they finished the last show in the tour the nest day and got back home, Tyler sighing heavily but happily. 

"it's good to be home" Tyler groaned, laying down on the floor. Eden crawled on his back and Tyler groaned jokingly. 

"dang Josh what have you been feeding her? rocks?" he joked. 

Eden shifted all of her small weight in the middle of Tyler's back. 

"ohh girl you're killing me" Tyler groaned. 

she wrapped her arms around his neck and Tyler sat up. 

she sloppily kissed his cheek and Tyler giggled. Astrid yawned, still reading. 

"how late were you up last night?" Josh asked. 

she shrugged. 

"you need to sleep" Josh smiled. 

"one.... more... chap....ter" she mumbled, falling asleep. 

she dropped the book, her head slumping over. Tyler and Josh giggled. Josh picked her up softly, trying not to wake her up. he carried her to bed and tucked her in, placing the book on the shelf. 

he walked out, seeing Tyler tickling Eden. 

she laughed heavily, trying to kick him off. 

Josh snuck up behind him and poked him in the sides, making him yelp. 

Eden escaped, running to her room. 

Tyler turned towards Josh. 

he extended his fingers and Josh said "Tyler if you tickle me i will bite you". 

Tyler smirked and tackled Josh, pinning him down. 

he raised a hand and Josh said "Tyler i SWEAR". 

Tyler attacked Josh, tickling him fiercely. 

Josh burst into giggles, squirming. Tyler smiled, strongly holding him down. 

"Tyler p-please!!" Josh laughed. 

Tyler tapered it off, completely in love with Josh's giggles. 

Josh laughed still, grabbing onto Tyler's hands. Tyler smiled down at him. Josh giggled back. 

"i'm so in love with you" Tyler whispered. 

Josh blushed and chuckled. 

Tyler kissed him lovingly. 

Josh sat up and said "it's Astrid's birthday in a week". 

"i know" Tyler said. 

"we need to do something special for her" Josh said. 

Tyler nodded. 

"i'll make that marbled vanilla chocolate cake" Tyler said. 

"oh god i love that cake" Josh said, throwing his head back. 

"yeah you do" Tyler said, putting his hands on Josh's stomach. 

Josh laughed. Tyler kissed his cheek. 

"maybe we'll get her some cool books and stationery she's been really into that lately" Josh said. 

"that's true. she's so smart. i honestly think she's smarter than me at this point" Tyler giggled. 

"she is" Josh smiled. 

Tyler draped an arm over Josh's shoulder and smiled. 

"you okay?" Josh asked him. 

"glad to be home" Tyler said. 

Josh wrapped his arms around him. 

Tyler gently kissed him, one hand on his leg. 

"i love you" Josh said when Tyler pulled back. 

Tyler scrunched his nose up and said "i love you too". 

Josh kissed him deeply, a smirk on his face. 

they heard the pitter patter of tiny feet running down the hallway and Eden jumped on Josh's back. Josh grunted and giggled. 

she slid into their laps, a smile on her face. 

"what're you doing you monkey girl?" Tyler asked her as she climbed over him. 

she stood on his shoulders and said "i'm you!" and held her hand up. 

"oh you are?" Tyler asked, standing up and putting his own hand up. 

"what do i sing onstage?" Tyler asked, seeing Josh filming. 

she screamed "and now i just sit in silence!". 

she brought her hand down and Tyler followed her lead. 

they both said "and now i just sit in silence!" again, Tyler grinning. 

Josh posted the video with the caption "guess she takes after her dad". 

Eden slipped off of Tyler's shoulders, but he caught her just in time. 

"whoa there girl!" Tyler said as he caught her. 

she giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. he kissed her cheek, staring at Josh. Josh stuck his tongue out at him. 

"hey what does your sister want for her birthday?" Tyler asked Eden. 

Eden shrugged and said "i dunno. she's happier than she was for her last birthday". 

"that's good" Tyler said. 

"she's getting old she's almost seven!" she exclaimed. 

"how old do you think daddy and i are?" Tyler asked. 

"17 that's SO OLD" she said. 

Tyler and Josh laughed, Eden confused. 

"what's so funny?" she asked indignantly. 

"we're a lot older than 17 honey" Josh said. 

her eyes widened and she said "you're OLDER than 17?". 

Tyler nodded, giggling. 

she scrunched up her nose and said "ew". 

Tyler put her down, laughing. she stuck her tongue out and ran back to her room. 

a week later, Tyler was making cake and Josh was setting up for a small party. 

Tyler pulled the cake out of the oven, making Josh run to his side. 

"i wanna eat it" he said. 

"soon" Tyler giggled. 

"no now!" Josh whined. 

"are you a literal baby?" Tyler asked. 

Josh pouted his lip. 

Tyler rolled his eyes. Astrid came out of her room, her hair pulled back in a ponytail and her eyes examining the room. 

Tyler opened his mouth but she held up her hand. 

"if you say happy birthday to me one more time before you sing it i will throw a book at your head" she said. 

Tyler laughed and she rolled her eyes. 

she sat at the table and stared at Josh. 

"don't look at me on my birthday he never shuts up either" he whispered. 

"hey rude!" Tyler said. 

"do you remember last year when you literally sang happy birthday to me every time i walked in he room?" Josh asked. 

Tyler went silent, an embarrassed smile on his face. 

"no i don't" he said, trying not to laugh. 

"sure" Josh said, smiling at Astrid. 

a couple of Astrid's friends came over and they played. the parents hung out, chatting. 

Tyler was frosting the cake, staring at Josh lovingly. 

"it was kinda like we looked at them and we just knew you know?" Josh was saying to the parents. 

he glanced at Tyler and grinned. 

"it's a miracle having children isn't it?" one of the moms asked, looking at the children. 

"it really is" Tyler interjected. 

Josh smiled back at him. 

"okay i think this is about finished" Tyler whispered, finishing the last letter. 

Josh came over to him and giggled. 

"what?" he asked. 

"you have frosting literally all over your face" Josh said. 

Tyler glanced at the mirror and said "oh god how did i get it in my hair?". 

Josh laughed and shrugged. 

"eww" Tyler groaned and he washed his hands and face. 

"you're a mess" Josh giggled. 

"but a hot mess right?" Tyler asked. 

"you're always hot" Josh said, kissing his cheek. 

Tyler rolled his eyes and dried his hands. 

he brought the cake out and they sang happy birthday, Astrid having a bashfully smile on her face. she blew out and candles and both Tyler and Josh kissed her cheeks. Mark quickly snapped a picture and they all ate cake, Josh almost moaning. 

"Josh it's not that good" Tyler whispered. 

"that's where you are incorrect" Josh whispered back. 

"you are an odd little man" Tyler said. 

Josh rolled his eyes.

Astrid opened up her friends presents first, thanking them. she grabbed Josh's present, glancing at him. she ripped it open and gasped softly. 

it was a simple black journal with her name engraved in gold cursive. 

there were fancy ballpoint pens in all types of colors. 

she glanced at him, her mouth open. 

"you like to read so maybe one day you'll write some stories" Josh said softly. 

she wrapped her arms tightly around him and whispered "thank you daddy". 

he smiled and kissed her head. 

she grabbed Tyler's present next. she slowly opened it. 

it was three books; The Hobbit, Matilda, and To Kill a Mockingbird. 

she stared at him, her eyes wide. 

"those three books are some of the best, some of my favorites so maybe you'll like them too" Tyler said, shrugging. 

her fingers ran down the spines of all three books, a wide smile on her face. 

she threw her arms around him and he hugged her back. 

"thank you" she whispered. 

"you're welcome honey" he whispered back.

the party slowly dispersed after a while, Tyler already starting to clean up.

Astrid was letting Eden play with some of her toys, smiling at her. Eden talked quietly as Josh waved the last guest goodbye. 

he closed the door and tousled Eden's hair, smiling. 

he lightly ran a hand across Tyler's back. Tyler smiled at him. 

"our girls are growing up" Tyler said softly. 

"i know" Josh said back, wrapping an arm around his waist. 

Tyler rested his head on Josh's shoulder, grinning. 

Astrid got up and led her sister to the room. 

she came back out, standing in front of them. 

Tyler crouched down, raising his eyebrows. 

"thank you for the birthday party. last birthday was the first one without mommy and i cried all day. today i didn't cry" she said quietly.

Josh leaned down too. 

"thanks for taking Eden and i. we both really appreciate it" she said. 

Tyler pulled her into a hug, Josh wrapping his arms around both of them. 

"we couldn't imagine life without you and her" Josh whispered.


	10. The Sinister Sevens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes i wont have a chapter summary bc it's just better to read the chapter. pls keep readin this i appreciate all of u who have so far :-)

it seemed like once she turned seven, Astrid picked up a huge attitude. 

one morning, she was resisting school. 

"Astrid you have to go" Tyler said. 

"whatever" she snapped. 

"where did this attitude come from hmm? school and education is important" Tyler said. 

she glared at him. 

"it is don't give me that look" Tyler scolded. 

"shut up" she mumbled. 

Tyler gasped softly, leaning back. 

"excuse me? what did you say to me?" Tyler asked. 

her eyes flashed with anger and she screamed "SHUT UP". 

she pushed Tyler aside and slammed in the bathroom door. 

Josh came in, his eyebrows raised. Tyler bit his lip, hurt and unsure what to do. 

"did she yell what i think she did?" Josh asked. 

Tyler nodded. Josh sighed, seeing Tyler's hurt. 

he knocked on the bathroom door and said "Astrid come out and apologize to your father". 

"no!" she snapped. 

"Astrid. now" Josh snapped right back. 

"Josh just leave it be. she's already late for school let’s just get her there" Tyler said, putting a hand on Josh's shoulder. 

Josh shot a look at him. 

"let it go we need to leave now" Tyler whispered. 

Astrid burst out of the bathroom and ran into the car, arms crossed. 

Josh saw Tyler's hurt, his shoulders heavy and eyes sad. 

"she needs to apologize" Josh said. 

"later. she needs to go to school" Tyler said. 

"you drive them today" Josh said, handing Tyler the car keys. 

"okay. be back soon. love you" Tyler said, quickly kissing his cheek. 

he went in the car, making sure both of the kids were strapped in. 

"why isn't daddy driving today?" Eden asked. 

"cuz i wanted to drive today" Tyler said, smiling at her. 

"fair enough" she giggled. 

Tyler looked at Astrid quickly. she had a grimace on her face and was staring out the window. 

Tyler dropped Eden off, giving her a huge hug. he got back in the car, Astrid still fuming. 

"i know you don't like school and that's fine. i never did either. but you need an education. you're only seven and school is a tiny part of your life. i know it seems like it's never gonna end but if you do something fun at school every day it'll pass quick" Tyler said. 

"whatever" she mumbled. 

Tyler sighed, pulling into school. she reached for the door but Tyler grabbed her arm. 

"i love you okay? have a good day" he whispered. 

she shook him off and exited the car, walking swiftly away. 

Tyler sighed again, hurt rising. Josh texted him and he looked at it. 

"can you stop for milk and apples?" it said. 

"yeah" Tyler responded. 

he drove to the store, chest aching. 

he picked up the stuff and drove back home, his tears prickling with tears. 

he put the groceries down and curled up on the couch and cried. 

"hi honey oh what's wrong?" Josh asked. 

Tyler shook his head. 

"Tyler" Josh said.

Tyler shook his head again. 

Josh leaned down next to him. Tyler's lip quivered a little and Josh wiped his tears away. 

"baby what happened?" Josh asked. 

"she's just mad and i dunno how to help her" Tyler cried. 

"oh hon" Josh whispered. 

he pushed his hair back, comforting him. Tyler grabbed his hand, calming down. 

"you know she loves you. she's just a little bummed about school" Josh whispered. 

"i know. i know" Tyler whispered. 

Josh kissed his cheek and put the groceries away. Tyler moped around all day, barely moving. 

"do you wanna come with me to pick the kids up?" Josh asked. 

"sure" Tyler mumbled. 

"walk or drive?" Josh asked. 

"walk i guess" Tyler sighed. 

they walked to Eden's school first, Josh putting Eden on his shoulders. 

they waited outside of Astrid's school, Eden talking about something she drew. Astrid walked out, grabbing Josh's hand and ignoring Tyler. 

"how was school today?" Tyler asked, grabbing Astrid's other hand. 

she snatched her hand away and glared at him. 

"how was it?" Tyler asked. 

she stopped in her tracks and snapped "you don't care". 

"why would you say that of course i care!" Tyler said. 

she scoffed and pulled away from Josh. 

she ran the other way, angry. 

Tyler ran after her, calling her name. 

he caught up to her, grabbing her hand. 

"don't you run away from me Astrid you can’t avoid me forever" Tyler said. 

her eyes flashed with rage and she screamed "i hate you! go away!". 

Tyler winced from her words and he let go of her hand. 

she ran off again, Tyler numbly chasing after her. she suddenly darted across the street. 

Tyler's heart jumped to his throat and he looked across the road. 

a car was rushing towards her, going way too fast. 

"Astrid!" he yelled, running into the street. 

his adrenaline pumping and his heart in his throat. 

she turned around, hearing the panic in Tyler's voice. 

everything went in slow motion, Astrid glancing at the car and back at Tyler. 

Tyler got to her, scooping her up and just barely avoiding the car. 

he felt the car scrape against his legs and he stumbled, falling down. 

he turned and his back scraped against the rough asphalt. 

he clung onto her asking "are you okay Astrid are you okay?". 

she burst into tears, gripping onto Tyler's shirt. 

Tyler stood up, hearing Josh call out. 

Tyler quickly ran across the street to the sidewalk, Astrid whispering "i don't hate you i love you dad i'm sorry i'm sorry".


	11. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the girls learn that some words have different meanings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is so dumb but it's one of my favorites (it gets a lil smutty LMAO) also omg thanks for almost 500 hits!! holy crap i never thought it would get that many. pls keep reading n sharing :-)

"it's okay honey are you okay?" Tyler asked shakily, stepping onto the sidewalk. 

she just cried. 

Josh caught up to them, breathing heavily. 

"what happened?" he gasped.

"nothing. we're okay it's okay" Tyler said, his hand on her head. 

"honey you're bleeding" Josh said, staring at Tyler's elbow. 

"it's fine. don't worry about me" Tyler said, his arms tight around Astrid. 

Tyler sat down on the sidewalk, rubbing her back. 

"Tyler your back is bleeding" Josh said, seeing blood leak through his gray shirt. 

"i know. it hurts" Tyler winced. 

Astrid pulled back and Tyler wiped her tears away. 

"are you okay?" Tyler asked. 

she nodded and hugged Tyler again. 

he groaned softly but stood up. 

they walked home, Tyler wincing and limping. 

they got home and Tyler put Astrid down, groaning. 

he sat down, wincing. 

"Astrid go get the first aid kit under the sink and you and Eden go wait in your rooms okay?" Josh said. 

the girls nodded and Astrid got the first aid kit and went into her room with Eden. 

"take off your shirt and your pants" Josh said. 

"kinky" Tyler said, groaning and pulling off his shirt. 

Josh shot him a glance. 

he kicked off his pants, ankle aching. 

Josh dipped a cotton ball in peroxide and gently cleaned him up. 

Tyler winced, gripping onto Josh's arm. 

"i know it hurts i know just let me clean you up" Josh murmured. 

Tyler groaned in pain as Josh turned him around and cleaned his back up. Josh put band-aids over the deep ones and kissed Tyler's neck softly when he finished. 

"so what even happened?" Josh asked. 

"she ran across the street and there was a car coming so i ran across and grabbed her and fell on my back" Tyler groaned. 

"Jesus Christ" Josh whispered. 

Tyler walked into their room and laid down on the bed. 

"lay on your stomach" Josh said. 

he rolled over, wincing. 

"she said she hated me" Tyler whispered. 

"what?" Josh said, surprised. 

"she did. she apologized after i jumped in front of the car" Tyler mumbled. 

Josh sighed and sat next to him. Tyler grabbed his hand, playing with his fingers. 

"you okay?" Josh asked. 

"ankle hurts and back hurts but Astrid's okay that's all the matters" Tyler said. 

"do you need anything?" Josh asked. 

"no. let's go make dinner" Tyler said, sitting up. 

he limped into the kitchen and Josh said "take it easy baby". 

Tyler stepped awkwardly and winced, his ankle throbbing. Josh lead him to a chair and he groaned. Josh threw him an ice pack and he put it on his ankle. he put his head against the counter, groaning. 

Josh made dinner, lightly chatting with him. 

Josh finished dinner and put a plate in front of Tyler. 

"gimme one of your shirts" Tyler said. 

"why?" Josh asked. 

"i'm cold and i don't wanna get blood on my shirt" Tyler said. 

Josh rolled his eyes but threw a shirt at him. he put it on tentatively. Josh called the girls to dinner and they came out. 

Eden held her arms up and Tyler pulled her up and sat her on his lap. 

she ate with him, looking down at Tyler's tattoo. 

"what does that say?" she asked, poking it. 

"that's your daddy's name" Tyler said. 

she gave him a confused glance and cocked her head to the side. 

"what?" Tyler asked. 

"his name isn't that it's daddy you should have that on your leg" she said. 

Josh snorted, choking on his water. 

he said "sorry honey that's daddy's title it doesn't belong on dad's thigh". 

"JOSH!" Tyler exclaimed, laughing and horrified. 

"but why do you have it?" Eden asked. 

Tyler exchanged a glance with Josh. 

Josh stood up and rolled his pants up and and said "i have one too". 

she hopped off his lap and poked Josh's tattoo. 

"why?" she asked.

Tyler had no clue what to say so he stuttered "well there's this thing called Twitter and we had our fans um vote on who should get a tattoo and we tied". 

"you two are weird" she said, sitting down. 

Tyler giggled. 

"why did we do that?" Josh asked, his face confused. 

"i dunno man. i really have no clue" Tyler laughed. 

Josh cleaned the plates up and kissed Tyler's head. Tyler smiled at him. 

Josh whispered "i barely see that tattoo anymore" in his ear. 

"i barely see your head between my thighs anymore" Tyler breathed back. 

Josh chuckled and kissed his neck. 

Tyler winked at him as he walked away.

they were sitting on the couch, watching TV. 

the girls were drawing on the floor, facing away from them. 

Tyler slipped his hand down and put it on Josh's crotch. 

Josh shot him a glance, raising his eyebrows. 

Tyler smirked, slipping his hand down Josh's pants. 

he gasped softly, Tyler's hand feeling godly. 

Tyler ran his hand around Josh's crotch, smirking. 

"Tyler" he breathed. 

Tyler glanced at the girls, making sure they weren't watching. 

Josh's breath caught, biting his lip. 

Tyler could tell he was close so he pulled his hand away. Josh groaned softly, bucking his hips up. 

"girls i think it's time for bed" he said, relaxing a bit. 

"really??" they complained. 

"now!" Josh said. 

they sighed but retreated into their rooms, closing the door. 

Josh turned off the TV and picked Tyler up. 

Tyler giggled, wrapping his legs around Josh's hips. 

"you've been a bad bad boy" Josh murmured, closing the bedroom door and laying Tyler on the bed. 

Tyler's hands pulled at Josh's hair, squirming. 

Josh grabbed Tyler's wrists and slammed them down over his head. 

"no touching baby boy" he growled. 

he met Tyler's expectant lips, gently biting the bottom one. 

he kept one hand around Tyler's wrists and slipped his hand down Tyler's underwear. Tyler moaned softly. 

"no noises little boy" Josh whispered. 

Tyler bit his lip as Josh slinked down his body, leaving kisses down his chest. 

"don't touch or i stop" Josh said. 

Tyler nodded, throwing his hands over his head. 

Josh's mouth wrapped around him and his breath caught. 

he couldn't resist it and let out a small moan. 

Josh wrapped his hands around Tyler's neck, shaking his head. 

Tyler dropped his hands down and Josh entangled his fingers in them. 

Tyler bit his lip, trying not to moan. 

he could feel the familiar pang in his stomach and he groaned out "oh god daddy please let me finish". 

Josh laughed softly and slipped his hands down to Tyler's hips, squeezing softly. 

Tyler's breath caught and he moaned "daddy". 

the next morning Tyler was sipping coffee and Josh was giving the girls breakfast. Josh kissed Tyler's cheek and he smiled. 

"i have a question" Eden said suddenly. 

"what is it?" Josh asked, taking a drink of orange juice. 

she looked at Tyler and asked "why do you call daddy daddy sometimes?". 

Josh choked on his orange juice and Tyler opened his mouth, completely mortified. 

he blushed and stuttered "uhhhmmm i-i oh god". 

Josh covered his mouth with his hand, staring at Tyler. 

Tyler bit his lip, horrified. 

the girls exchanged a glance, confused about why their dads were blushing and uncomfortable.


	12. Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrid leans the power of certain words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so late today i have horrible sleeping patters.... you guys reading this honestly make me so happy. i never thought it would get over 500 hits it honestly blows my mind. i write a lot of fics so i can always post more if you'd like :-) keep on reading and sharing :-) ((also i have a twitter if any of you are interested its @/pwrbttmtylr))

Tyler and Josh were waiting for Astrid to come out from school. 

Tyler was staring at Josh intensely, his eyes burning into him. 

"what?" Josh asked. 

Tyler mouthed "you're really really hot". 

Josh looked confused and asked "i'm a cot?". 

Tyler shook his head and said softly "you're hot you dumbo". 

"honey it's my nose that's big not my ears" Josh said. Tyler laughed. 

Astrid jumped in the car and Tyler stared at him the whole drive home. 

Josh was making dinner, the girls sitting at the table. 

Tyler walked up behind him and slapped his butt, making him jump. 

"excuse me sir" Josh giggled as Tyler leaned against the counter. 

Tyler shrugged. 

Josh rolled his eyes and focused back on dinner. Tyler glanced at the girls, making sure their attention wasn't focused on them. 

he hugged Josh around the waist and Josh said "you're cuddly today". 

"i'm something else too" Tyler whispered in Josh's ear, kissing his neck and pressing his crotch up against Josh's butt. 

"wow you're not kidding" Josh whispered back as he felt Tyler's bulge grind against his butt. 

Tyler breathed "all i can think about is you on top of me moaning my name". 

Josh cleared his throat softly, feeling blush creep in his cheeks. 

Tyler ran his hands across Josh's chest, a smirk on his face. one of his hands went lower, resting softly on Josh's crotch. 

"Tyler please" Josh whispered. 

"soon daddy. soon" Tyler breathed, kissing Josh's neck. 

he slinked away, leaving Josh flushed and uncomfortable. 

he finished dinner, Tyler sauntering back occasionally and kissing his neck. 

they ate, Tyler's eyes undressing Josh. Josh looked back at him, shaking his head. Tyler winked at him. 

Josh rolled his eyes and Astrid asked "what did you two do today?". 

"not much, practiced a little and went to the store" Josh said. 

she nodded. 

Eden asked "did you have a good day?". 

Josh nodded, smiling at her. 

"it's gonna get way better" Tyler mumbled, still staring at Josh. 

"why?" Astrid asked. 

"your dad is just tired and wants to sleep" Josh said, a little annoyed. 

Tyler winked at him, knowing that if Josh was annoyed it would be a better night in bed. Josh cleaned up, Tyler taking the time to tease him. 

Josh grabbed his arm and whispered "can you be any more obvious?". 

"well yeah i could suck your dick right now but" Tyler whispered back, glancing at Josh's crotch. 

Josh felt arousal flash in his stomach and he glanced at the girls. 

he pulled Tyler closer and breathed "baby boy, you're being very bad". 

"guess you have to punish me then" Tyler growled back, his eyes focused on Josh's lips. 

Josh kissed him quickly and released him. Tyler walked away, swaying his hips. Josh stared at his hips, laughing softly. 

they quickly rushed the girls off to bed, both of them longing for each other. 

the girls reluctantly off to bed, Josh slammed Tyler against the wall, kissing him vigorously. 

"oh Jesus Christ Josh get me in bed right now right now" Tyler moaned softly. 

Josh laughed and they gravitated to the bed, stripping off clothes. 

Josh slammed him down on the bed, kissing down his neck. 

"oh god" Tyler moaned. 

Josh bit his neck, leaving a mark. Tyler's hands flew up to Josh's hair and he tugged at it. 

Josh bit his lip and growled "baby boy". 

Tyler giggled and Josh met his lips again. 

Josh slid a hand down Tyler's bare chest, resting in his hip. 

Josh heard the door open and Eden sleepily groan "daddy?". 

Josh fell on top of Tyler, pulling a blanket around them. 

he buried his face in the pillows, feeling embarrassment rising. 

"oh Jesus Christ" Tyler mumbled, breathing heavily. 

"what's wrong hon?" he asked Eden. 

Josh started laughing, shaking the bed. 

"i had a nightmare" she whined. 

"okay gimme a second" Tyler said. 

he reached down and grabbed his boxers and slid them on, Josh crying with laughter. 

"shut up" Tyler whispered and gently slapped Josh's back. 

he grabbed her hand and lead her back to bed, whispering something. Josh didn't stop laughing. Tyler came back a while later, laying back on the bed. 

"oh my god shut up" Tyler laughed, staring at Josh. 

Josh took a deep breath and said "that's not the voice i wanted to hear daddy from tonight". 

Tyler groaned, slapping Josh's back and turned over, his mood ruined. Josh wrapped his arms around him, kissing the back of his neck. 

"leave me alone to sleep" Tyler mumbled. Josh laughed softly and pulled him closer. 

the next morning, on the way to school, Eden suddenly said "i had a dream you and daddy were wrestling". 

Josh almost crashed the car. 

that same day, Astrid came to the car in tears and angry. 

"whoa what's wrong?" Josh asked her, turning around. 

she shook her head, buckling in and staring out the window. 

"Astrid-" Josh started. 

"not today" she snapped. 

Josh sighed, knowing she wouldn't talk. he drove home. 

Astrid stormed inside while Josh unbuckled Eden.

he carried her in, Tyler already arguing with Astrid. 

Josh put Eden down and Tyler said "honey come on tell me what's wrong!". 

she slammed the door in his face. 

Tyler sighed and walked away, staring at Josh. 

"she's been grumpy for a while" Eden said. 

"has she?" Josh asked. 

"yeah. says stuff about kids at school a lot. mean things" Eden said. 

"mean things?" Josh asked. 

"she's not being mean the kids are. she just talks about the mean kids" Eden sighed. 

Josh and Tyler exchanged a glance. 

"you hungry?" Josh asked her, kissing her head. 

"no. can you come color with me?" she asked. 

Josh nodded and sat down, Eden handing him a crayon. 

Tyler knocked on Astrid's door softly. 

"leave me alone" she said. 

"c'mon sweetie let me in" Tyler whispered. 

he heard her stand up and unlock the door, running back to her bed. 

Tyler walked in, Astrid face down on her bed. Tyler sat on the floor next to the bed, leaning against the dresser. her arms were hugging a pillow and she was quiet. Tyler reached up and put a hand on one of her arms. she cried softly. 

"Astrid what happened?" Tyler asked.

she mumbled something and Tyler said "speak up hon". 

she turned her head and whispered "this boy at school called me a fags daughter i don't know what it means but he said it really angrily". 

Tyler gasped softly, anger immediately rising in his stomach. 

"what does that word mean?" she asked. 

Tyler sighed softly, memories from high school rising. 

he crossed his arms and he said "it's what people say to taunt people like Josh and i. it used to not be a bad word but now it's used with hate". 

she sat up and asked "why?". 

"because a lot of people like to make fun of people who are different" Tyler whispered, tugging at a thread in his pants. 

she saw his pain and hurt and wondered what he was thinking of. 

she stared at him, unable to convey her feelings. Tyler glanced at her, her eyes swimming with questions. 

"when i was in high school, kids would tease me with that word daily. they would write it on my desk and put signs on me. that word is full of hate" he said softly. 

she reached out and put her hand on his head. he reached up and held her hand. 

"daddy and i will talk to your teacher okay? thank you for telling me" he said. 

she nodded. 

"get some rest okay? i know you've had a hard day" he said. 

she nodded again, pulling her hand away and curling up on her bed. 

Tyler left her room, leaving the door open just a crack. 

he glanced at Josh and Josh said "i'll be right back i need some water" to Eden. 

he got up and met Tyler in the kitchen. 

"someone called her a fags daughter" Tyler sighed, voice cracking. 

Josh felt anger pulse through his veins and Tyler put a hand on his chest. 

"all the tormenting from high school i thought our kids didn't need to deal with that" he whispered. 

Josh put his hand over Tyler's and sighed, his own memories flooding back. 

"they don't deserve this" Tyler murmured. 

"no one deserves it but especially our children don't" Josh agreed. 

"we'll figure it out" Tyler said. 

Josh squeezed his fingers and said "we will. it'll be okay".


	13. Bullies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> school is hard when you're different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy crap thank you for over 600 hits!!! sorry this is a little late my sleeping pattern is literally the worst. please keep reading n sharing :-)

the next morning Josh and Tyler followed Astrid into school, Astrid going to class and them going to the principal's office. 

"ugh this reminds me of high school" Josh said as they walked down the hallway. 

"i kinda wanna play basketball" Tyler giggled. 

they waited in the principal's office, Josh groaning about an old memory. 

"you didn't do that" Tyler laughed. 

"no i did i literally threw a vinyl at the principal when he didn't do anything after i told him i was being bullied" Josh said. 

"you dirty dirty liar" Tyler said, shaking his head. 

"it shattered above his head and he suspended me for three weeks" Josh laughed. 

"that's so not true you're lying" Tyler giggled. 

"well you'll never know but it's the same exact smell that his office had" Josh said. 

Tyler rolled his eyes. 

"it is true though" Josh said. 

"oh my god i don't believe you you're such a bad liar!" Tyler exclaimed. 

Josh laughed. 

"what record was it?" Tyler asked. 

"does it really matter?" Josh asked. 

"yeah because you not telling me proves you're lying" Tyler whispered. 

Josh laughed. 

the principal called them in and they sat in his office, feeling like kids again. 

"so what being you two in today?" Principal David asked. 

"well our daughter, Astrid, she came home yesterday in tears because one of her classmates was bullying her about having two dads" Tyler said, glancing at Josh for reassurance. 

Josh nodded. 

"did she say what the classmate said to her?" he asked, picking up a pen. 

Tyler cleared his throat and stared at Josh. 

"um it was something about being a fags daughter" Josh said uncomfortably, squirming a little. 

"oh" he said softly, surprised. 

"yeah" Tyler whispered. 

"did she say who the classmate was?" Principal David asked. 

"no. she was pretty distraught" Tyler said, reaching out and grabbing Josh's hand. 

Josh ran his thumb across Tyler's hand. 

"i'll ask her about it" he said, writing something down. 

"i'm gonna be blunt, i'm angry" Josh said. 

Tyler gave him a surprised glance. Principal David mirrored Tyler's glance. 

"for me, school was a horrible thing. i was always bullied because i was a little weird and once i came out, it got so much worse. i was beat up, called names, everything under the sun. i thought my kids would be safe at school from the tormenting" Josh said, sitting up a little. 

"well we're gonna do everything we can. i promise you" Principal David said. 

Josh nodded skeptically. 

"i'll talk to Astrid and ask her about the classmate. then, i'll talk to the classmate and we'll deal with the consequences" he said. 

Tyler nodded. 

"i'll call you for updates and if something like this happens again please don't hesitate to come in" he said. 

"thank you sir we appreciate it" Tyler said, getting up and shaking his hand. 

Josh did the same and they left. Tyler drove home, Josh angry. 

"they're not gonna do anything i know it" Josh mumbled. 

Tyler put a hand on his knee. 

"they always say they'll do something but they don't" Josh snapped. 

"i know hon. i know" Tyler whispered. 

Josh rested his head against the window, staring angrily out it. they stopped at a red light and Tyler stared at him. 

"baby" Tyler said softly. 

Josh looked at him, his brow furrowed. 

"i love you" Tyler whispered. 

Josh relaxed, anger being replaced by happiness. 

"i love you too" Josh murmured, grabbing Tyler's hand. 

Tyler smiled softly and squeezed his hand. they got home, Josh moping around. he was standing over the bathroom sink, anger still boiling in his veins. 

Tyler walked up behind him, worried. he wrapped his arms around Josh's middle and sighed. 

"you okay?" Josh asked. 

"are you?" Tyler whispered. 

Josh sighed. 

Tyler rested his chin on Josh's shoulder and stared at him. 

Josh glanced back. Tyler squeezed him. 

Josh relaxed, putting his arms over Tyler's. 

he leaned back into his arms with a smile on his face. 

"i'm so lucky to be married to you" Tyler murmured. 

"why did you even want to marry me?" Josh laughed. 

"cuz you're cute and you love me and i can't imagine life without you" Tyler whispered. 

Josh turned around, facing Tyler. Tyler grinned at him. 

he gently ran his hands across Josh's body. 

"you're all mine" Tyler said, leaning forward and hugging Josh. 

Josh wrapped his arms lovingly around him and kissed his head. Tyler lifted his head up and kissed Josh. 

"you know what i find amazing?" Josh murmured. 

"hmm?" Tyler mumbled. 

"that after all these years and thousands, probably millions, of kisses your lips still make my heart beat fast and adrenaline rush through my veins" Josh said, his hands on Tyler's face. 

Tyler giggled and kissed him again. 

Josh pulled back and said "i'm gonna take a bath". 

Tyler raised his eyebrows, glancing up and down Josh's body.

"no, you dirty little man, alone" Josh giggled. 

Tyler scoffed, pretending to be hurt but left the bathroom. 

Josh sat in the bath, the warm water soothing his muscles. Tyler came back in, leaning against the tub. 

"you okay?" Josh asked. 

Tyler shrugged. 

"i don't want our kids to be afraid in this world" he whispered. 

Josh sat up a little, the water running off his chest. 

he rested his cheek onto cool tub, staring at Tyler. 

"they're pure souls. they don't deserve to be hurt" Tyler murmured, pulling his knees to his chest. 

"honey the world is gonna hurt them. the world is cruel to people like our girls. i'm not saying it's fair but the world is full of injustice" Josh whispered. 

Tyler sighed, putting his cheek on his knees. 

he looked at Josh, eyes full of tears. 

"all we can do is teach them that they are important and loved. the world sucks a lot but our girls are brave. they'll take this world by storm" Josh whispered. 

Tyler sniffed and nodded. he wiped his face on his knees and sighed. 

a couple of days later, Josh was waiting for Astrid outside school. 

"did you know that blue and yellow make green?" Eden asked. 

"i did. do you like the color green?" Josh asked. 

she nodded. 

"is it your favorite color?" Josh asked. 

"maybe. but i like pink too" she said. 

"i like those colors too" Josh said. 

Astrid climbed in, her hood pulled up over her face. Josh could tell something was wrong. 

"Astrid? you okay?" Josh asked. 

"just drive home" she mumbled. 

Josh stared at her, concerned. 

"please" she whispered. 

Josh sighed and drove home in silence. 

she ran in and locked herself in the bathroom before Josh could say anything. 

he walked in with Eden and Tyler asked "what's up with Astrid?". 

"i dunno. she didn't say a word on the drive home" Josh said, glancing at Eden. 

she was flipping through a book, entertained. 

Tyler and Josh went to the bathroom and Tyler knocked on the door. 

"Astrid sweetie? what's wrong?" he said softly. 

"go away" she sobbed. 

"come on honey. open the door" Josh said. 

"no" she cried. 

Tyler slinked away and grabbed a quarter and jiggled the lock so it opened. they walked in and gasped. 

Astrid's eyes were both swollen and bruised. 

her eyebrow and lip were spilt, blood still slowly dripping out of the cuts. 

her cheek had a long cut across it and her face was streaked with tears. 

"Astrid what happened?" Tyler asked, crouching down and staring at her. 

Josh pulled the first aid kit out and handed it to Tyler. 

Tyler pulled Astrid up and sat her on the sink. 

they both gently cleaned up her face, confused and fearful. 

"honey what happened?" Josh asked. 

she kept her eyes down, reluctant. 

Tyler put a band aid on the cuts, completely worried and anxious. he held her hands and looked at her. she glanced back up, her apple green eyes full of sadness and fear. 

"some kids in my grade and some older. they cornered me right before school finished and just...." she trailed off, voice cracking. 

Josh felt his breath catch and he looked down, trying not to cry. 

"they called me a dyke and faggot and they said their parents would get me kicked out of school" she cried, putting her face in her hands. 

Josh felt anger spring up in his throat. he looked at Tyler, Tyler mirroring his horror and anger. 

"that won't happen honey. did they say anything else?" Tyler asked softly. 

"just that you and daddy are going to hell and are wrong for adopting Eden and i" she mumbled. 

Tyler sighed, angry and hurt. 

"do i have to go back to school tomorrow?" she asked. 

"it's a Friday. you can take it off okay?" Josh said softly. 

she nodded, wiping her eyes. she winced suddenly, holding her side. 

"lemme see okay?" Tyler whispered and lifted up her shirt gently. 

there was a huge bruise across her ribcage, getting darker by the second. 

Josh gasped, looking away. his eyes prickled with angry tears. he couldn't believe someone would hurt his baby. 

"Josh go get some ice packs okay?" Tyler whispered, seeing the tears leaking out his eyes. 

Josh nodded and headed to the kitchen. 

Tyler looked at her, his eyes gentle. 

"did i do something wrong?" she asked very softly, her voice full of questioning. 

"no honey no. you did nothing wrong" Tyler whispered to her. 

she sobbed and Tyler gently engulfed her in his arms. 

he sat down on the floor, murmuring. 

"i'm gonna do everything i can to make this right. these kids won't hurt you again" he whispered. 

"promise?" she asked. 

"promise. cross my heart and hope to die" he said, kissing her head and trying not to cry.


	14. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Josh try to get Astrid the care she deserves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls pls keep reading n sharing!! all of u are angles for readin this i love u so much.

after they sent the girls off to bed, Tyler sighed heavily, putting his face in his hands. 

"you okay?" Josh asked him softly. 

"she got beaten up Josh. she was hurt because of us" Tyler murmured. 

"no. she was hurt because of ignorant people you know that" Josh said. 

Tyler sighed, sitting on the counter. Josh walked up to him, his hands resting on Tyler's thighs. 

"why do people hurt other people?" Tyler asked. 

"i dunno baby. i don't know" Josh said, leaning over and resting his head on Tyler's thighs. 

Tyler rubbed Josh's back, tired. 

Josh put his hands on Tyler's lower back and pulled him closer. 

he kissed each of Tyler's thighs and sighed. Tyler tilted his head up, tiredness and love in his eyes. Josh smiled softly. 

Josh leaned forward and kissed him, Tyler wrapping his legs around Josh's hips. 

Josh pulled him close to his body. 

Tyler pulled back, his arms around Josh's neck. he was blushing a little, his eyes flicking from Josh's eyes to his lips. 

"kiss me so i can forget what happened today" Tyler murmured. 

Josh leaned forward and met Tyler's lips and lovingly as he could. 

Tyler sighed softly, happy. Tyler pulled back and rested his forehead on Josh's. 

"wanna spoon?" Josh asked. 

Tyler laughed and nodded. Josh picked him up and carried him to the bedroom, Tyler giggling. he put Tyler on the bed and both of them changed clothes. 

Josh pulled Tyler to his body, gently kissing the back of his neck. 

"i love you" Tyler murmured. 

"i love you too" Josh whispered back, his lips still pressed to Tyler's neck. 

they were half asleep when Josh felt a pressure on the end of the bed. 

he sat up, groggy and confused. 

"can i sleep with you?" Eden asked. 

Josh smiled and nodded. 

she crawled in between Josh and Tyler, cuddling on Josh's chest. 

he wrapped an arm around her, sighing contently. 

Tyler turned toward both of them, cold. he laced his fingers with Josh's. 

Josh woke up first, Eden cuddled up to Tyler. he kissed both of them on the head and got up, stretching. he checked on Astrid, she was just starting to stir. 

"morning honey" Josh said softly. 

she groaned in pain. 

"you okay?" Josh asked. 

she shrugged. 

Josh went over to her and picked her up, carrying her to the kitchen. he put her on the counter and turned on the light. 

her face was swollen and bruised, dark purplish red. 

"it hurts" she said. 

"i know it does" Josh said softly. 

Josh grabbed a couple ice packs and handed them to her. 

"how would you know?" she asked. 

"i got beat up a lot in high school. every morning i would wake up and something would be hurting all the time" Josh said. 

she stared up at him. 

"why did you get beat up?" she asked. 

"people didn't like me. they didn't like that i liked boys" Josh said, making coffee. 

"but why? it's not hurting them" she said, wincing as she put the ice packs on her face. 

Josh chuckled and said "you're smarter than a lot of people, Astrid". 

she smiled at him. 

"you hungry?" Josh asked her. 

she shrugged. 

"pancakes?" Josh asked. 

she nodded. they made pancakes, Josh humming. 

Tyler walked out a while later, a sleepy Eden in his arms. 

"pancakes? what day is it?" he asked groggily. 

"Friday sleepyhead" Josh giggled. 

Tyler rolled his eyes. he sat down, Eden hugging onto him. 

"wake up my girl" Tyler mumbled, gently shaking Eden awake. 

"no!" she snapped. 

"daddy made pancakes" Tyler said. 

she let go of him and slid down into his lap, a grumpy look on her face. 

Tyler giggled. 

they ate breakfast, Astrid still wincing. Tyler got Eden ready for school and Josh called Mark to see if he could watch Astrid. he was willing to and they dropped her off before they dropped Eden off. 

"what happened to her?" Mark asked as she ran inside his house. 

"some kids beat her up for having two dads" Josh sighed. 

"Jesus" Mark whispered. 

"we're gonna take care of it but it's upsetting" Josh said. 

Mark sympathetically patted his shoulder and they drove off. they dropped Eden off and drove to Astrid's school. 

Josh turned off the car and sighed softly. 

"you okay?" Tyler asked. 

"it's so annoying. i just wanna love you without our family being hurt" Josh said. 

"i know baby" Tyler whispered. 

"if i get too angry in there please don't hold me back" Josh said. 

"no i will we don't need you punching the principal of Astrid's school" Tyler laughed. 

Josh had a ghost of a smile on his face as they exited the car. 

they went into the principal's office, Josh already angry. 

"so what brings you two here today?" he asked. 

"what do you think?" Josh snapped. 

"Josh calm down" Tyler whispered, putting his hand over his. 

"what Josh is trying to say is that our daughter was beat up yesterday. she came home bloodied, bruised, and scared. what Josh means is... how can you not notice a seven year old being terrorized in the halls?" Tyler said, his voice sharp. 

"she didn't come to me, there were no reports" he said, ruffling through papers. 

Josh scoffed and said "she was cornered in the bathroom right after school ended and was beaten almost mercilessly. she has two black eyes and a cut across her cheek and a split lip and eyebrow and a huge bruise across her ribs. she woke up in pain, something a seven year old shouldn't have to deal with". 

"sir i understand but you need to calm down" Principal David said. 

"oh shit" Tyler mumbled, knowing that Josh was about to lose it. 

"calm down? you're telling me to calm down while my daughter was beat by four other children because she has two dads? don't you dare tell me to calm down. you better step up and stop the disgusting bullying in your school" Josh snapped angrily. 

"sir, you really need to relax a little. we will address this but only if you take a few deep breaths" he said cautiously. 

anger flashed in Josh's eyes but Tyler squeezed Josh's hand. 

Josh glanced at him, breathing heavily. 

Tyler shook his head gently. 

Josh pulled in a couple of breaths, trying to calm down. 

"the only reason Josh is so passionate about this is because we were both tormented in school and we are very upset that this is the second time our child has been harassed in school because we are gay" Tyler said, Josh almost crushing his hand. 

"i get that but there's not much i can do since there are no accounts except for Astrid's" Principal David said. 

Josh squeezed Tyler's hand even harder, making him gasp softly in pain. 

"oh i'm sorry you weren't there to wipe the blood off her face and comfort her and dry her tears because she thought she did something wrong" Josh growled, letting go of Tyler's hand and crossing his arms. 

"i'm sorry. we can get her side of the story and question the kids she's accusing of hurting her" he said. 

Josh snapped. 

"accusing? accusing?? you have got to be fucking kidding me. she's bruised and bloodied and you're going to say that she's only accusing some poor homophobic children of beating her? i don't blame the kids i blame their parents, don't get me wrong, but my child is in pain. she's afraid to come back to school and flinches when someone raises their hand too quickly. she already came from a shitty childhood and she shouldn't be afraid to come here and learn" Josh snarled, standing up and towering over Principal David. 

"well i can't stop people being homophobic!" he said. 

Josh raised his fist and Tyler jumped in between them. 

"whoa there bud okay Josh breathe" Tyler said, putting a hand on Josh's chest, his eyes flashing with concern. 

Josh lowered his fist, breathing heavily. 

Josh brushed Tyler's hand off of him and turned away, staring at the door. 

"we want those kids expelled, they need to know that behavior isn't acceptable anymore" Tyler said, facing the slightly scared principal. 

"i'll see what i can do" he said. 

"bullshit" Josh growled, moving quickly towards him. 

Tyler held out his arms, blocking him. 

"enough Josh. enough" he whispered. 

Josh walked away again. 

"you will do this. my child cannot be scared here" Tyler said calmly, a quiet anger stirring. 

the principal just nodded. 

Tyler turned and grabbed Josh's hand, pulling him out of the office. 

Josh snapped his hand away and met the principals eye's. 

he whispered "don't be worthless. make my daughter feel safe again".


	15. Headaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaa omg almost 700 hits omg that's actually blowing my mind i love u all. pls keep readin n sharing ilysm

Tyler dragged Josh to the car, anger pinging in his stomach. 

"i can't drive" Josh said shakily. 

"give me the keys" Tyler said sharply. 

Josh put the keys in Tyler's hand and they drove home. 

they were at a red light, both breathing heavily. 

"what do we do?" Josh asked. 

"i don't know Josh. i don't know" Tyler whispered. 

Tyler started driving again, his hands shaking. he started zoning out, so angry that he saw red. 

"Tyler!" Josh's voice and his hand jerking the steering wheel brought him back to earth. 

he slammed on the brakes, gasping. 

"pull over" Josh whispered.

Tyler sniffed, trying not to cry, and pulled over. 

Tyler put on the emergency lights and leaned back. 

"we need to talk now i guess. we can't even drive" Josh whispered. 

Tyler's lip quivered and he leaned over the wheel, trying not to cry. 

"i know Tyler" Josh murmured. 

Tyler sniffed again, anger boiling over. 

he gripped the steering wheel and growled "they don't deserve this. we were the ones who were beat i thought it was supposed to stop with us. our daughters aren't supposed to feel this pain". 

Josh just put his hand on Tyler's back. 

Tyler gasped in a breath, sobbing. 

"i remember every fist that kissed my skin, leaving me bruised and bloodied. every taunt, every sting of pain, every time i was slammed to the ground. i remember one time i passed out from the pain. they beat me and left me to die. i was in the hospital for a week and no one cared. no one fucking cared" Tyler said. 

"i know" Josh murmured.

Tyler punched the steering wheel, tears flowing down his face. 

"goddammit i'm not letting our children feel like i felt" he snapped. 

"let me drive Tyler. c'mon get out" Josh said softly. 

Josh got out and Tyler slid to the passenger side, wiping his eyes. 

Josh came back in and started driving.

they drove in silence the rest of the way home, Tyler sniffling. 

they walked in the house, Tyler splashing cold water on his face, letting the water drip down his nose. Josh sat on the bathroom counter, staring at Tyler. Tyler leaned over the sink while his tears mixed with the water on his face. Josh put his hand over one of Tyler's. 

"why are people so cruel? why do they just teach their children to hate?" Tyler whispered. 

"i don't know Tyler" Josh whispered back. 

Tyler wiped his face with a towel and sighed. 

"do you want a grilled cheese?" Josh asked. 

Tyler shrugged. 

"i'll make you one" Josh said, hopping off the counter and going into the kitchen. 

Tyler stayed in the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror. 

his eyes were puffy and red, tears across his cheeks. 

"don't let your girls down. you can't do that" he growled to himself. 

he went out to the kitchen, Josh just finishing up the sandwiches. 

he put them down at the table and glanced at Tyler. he sat down and Tyler walked over to him. he grabbed his hand and sat on Josh's lap. 

"you okay?" Josh whispered. 

"just hold me for a little, please" Tyler whispered back. 

Josh wrapped his arms around Tyler, holding him tightly. 

Tyler wrapped his arms around Josh's neck, sighing. 

"i'm afraid for our girls" Tyler whispered. 

"me too" Josh whispered back. 

Tyler stared at Josh and he felt his body relax. Josh felt Tyler relax and he raised his eyebrows. 

"i just really love you" Tyler murmured. 

Josh smiled softly and held Tyler close. Tyler kissed his neck softly, sighing. 

"they'll be okay. i know they will be. we just have to keep fighting" Josh said. 

"it really sucks we have to do this" Tyler said. 

"i know. c'mon eat your grilled cheese before it gets cold" Josh said, patting the lower part of Tyler's back. 

Tyler crawled off Josh's lap and they ate. 

Josh went to go pick up the kids because Tyler had a headache. 

he brought the kids home, both of them tired. he let them watch cartoons as he checked on Tyler. 

"how're you feeling?" Josh asked softly. 

"it hurts a lot" Tyler groaned. 

"do you want anything?" Josh asked. 

Tyler shook his head and winced. 

Josh gently kissed his forehead and started leaving. 

"wait. is Astrid okay?" Tyler asked. 

"she's pretty sore but she's okay" Josh said. 

"good. i'm gonna nap" Tyler mumbled, turning over. 

Josh left him to rest and sat next to his girls. 

"is dad okay?" Astrid asked. 

"yeah. he's just tired and has a little headache" Josh said, smiling. 

she nodded and Josh asked "did you have a fun time at Mark's?". 

she said "yeah. we made muffins and talked about books". 

"that sounds nice" Josh said. 

Eden groaned suddenly, putting her tiny hands on her head.

"you okay?" Josh asked her. 

"my head hurts" she mumbled. 

"do you wanna go cuddle with dad?" Josh asked. 

she nodded a little. 

Josh picked her up and carried her to the room. 

"we have another headache in the house" Josh said. 

Tyler sat up and held out his hands. 

Josh handed her off and kissed both of them on the head. after Josh left, Tyler slid back down into the pillows, his head throbbing. Eden cuddled on his chest, her arms around him. 

"dad?" she whispered. 

"yeah honey?" Tyler whispered back. 

"i don't have a headache. i just wanted to cuddle with you" she said softly. 

Tyler laughed softly and squeezed her. 

they drifted off to sleep after a while as Josh and Astrid drew. 

Josh glanced at the clock and sighed. 

"want pizza for dinner?" Josh asked Astrid. 

she nodded, a grin on her face. 

Josh ordered and once it got here he said "lemme go see if the sleepyheads want some food". 

he opened the door, both of them asleep. Josh gently shook Tyler awake. 

"we have pizza if you want some" Josh said. 

Tyler nodded sleepily. 

"just gimme a second" Tyler murmured, falling back asleep. 

Josh rolled his eyes and walked back to the kitchen. 

"he fell asleep again didn't he?" Astrid asked. 

Josh laughed and nodded. 

Josh looked at her. he wasn't as good as reading her as Tyler was but he had an idea. 

"what're you thinking about?" he asked her. 

"nothing. well not nothing but not a lot specifically" she said. 

"how're you feeling?" Josh asked. 

"sore. but lucky" she said carefully. 

"lucky?" Josh asked, confused. 

"well lucky that you and dad care about me. if this happened with my biological parents they wouldn't care" she said, playing with her pizza crust. 

Josh said "we can't imagine life without you. it's weird to think about life before you and your sister". 

she smiled and said sincerely "i love you". 

Josh kissed her head and said "i love you too".


	16. Family Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> over 700 hits... holy crap... i love all of u. u r all angels for readin this crap <3

the next morning, Tyler and Josh were talking quietly in the kitchen while the girls played. 

"i have an idea" Tyler whispered. 

"the fact that you're telling me you have an idea means i won't like it" Josh murmured. 

"yeah you won't" Tyler laughed. 

"well what is it?" Josh asked. 

"well we have a band and that band has fans" Tyler said, pausing. 

"yes Tyler i am aware of that fact get on with your idea" Josh said. 

Tyler opened and closed his mouth, thinking. 

finally he said "what if we talked about what happened to Astrid online?". 

"what do you mean?" Josh asked. 

"i mean we post about it, talk about it and call the school out" Tyler explained. 

Josh gave him a glance. 

"i know you're Mr. Private Life but we could get the support we need, she deserves, and maybe get her justice" Tyler said. 

"i dunno Tyler it seems like we're exploiting our child" Josh said. 

"i know but it might help the school and the homophobic parents realize this behavior is disgusting and unacceptable" Tyler said. 

"i don't know" Josh whispered, looking over at his daughters. 

"just think about it" Tyler said as Eden walked over. 

she tugged on Josh's shirt and asked "can i paint your nails?". 

"what color?" Josh asked.

she thought for a minute and said "i have sparkly green". 

Josh nodded and followed her into the living room. 

Tyler watched them, a smile on his face. 

Eden looked up and asked "do you want pretty nails too?". 

Tyler grinned and nodded, walking over. 

she pushed the rest of her nail polishes over to Tyler and said "choose your color while i do daddy's nails". 

Tyler nodded and looked through them. he chose a pastel pink and waited patiently for Eden to finish Josh's nails. he stared at Josh. Josh was smiling at Eden, his face soft and free of worries. he looked absolutely gorgeous. 

Astrid poked Tyler's arm and he turned towards her. 

"can you paint my nails? my vision is still a little wonky" she asked. 

"course" Tyler said, opening the dark purple she handed him. 

he carefully painted her nails, a crease in his eyebrows and tongue between his teeth. 

he was still really bad at painting her nails, getting purple all over her fingers. he swiftly wiped the paint of her finger each time he did it, getting paint all over all of his fingers. he finished and smiled at her. 

"you didn't do as bad as i thought you would" she said, admiring her purple nails. 

"thanks" Tyler said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. 

she laughed and Tyler stuck his tongue out at her. 

"it's your turn" Eden said. 

Tyler turned towards her and held out his hands. she held onto each of his fingers as she tenderly painted the pale pink on his nails. 

he smiled happily and lovingly down at her. Josh shifted and he looked up at him. 

"what?" Josh asked. 

"nothing. just happy" Tyler said. 

Josh smiled. 

"all done" Eden said. 

"whoa you're good at this!" Tyler exclaimed as she screwed the cap back on. 

she grinned at him. he kissed her cheek and she giggled. 

"look at mine" Josh said, holding his hands out. 

Tyler took Josh's hand and kissed it, a smirk on his face. 

"you're a dork" Josh said, pulling his hand back and giggling. 

"whatever you love me" Tyler said. 

Josh nodded and said "only sometimes, babe". 

Tyler giggled and stared at him. 

Eden was painting her own nails a bright blue, a smile on her face. 

after she finished Josh said "now we all have pretty nails!". 

Tyler pulled out his phone and said "everyone hold out your hands on the table it's cute". 

Josh gave him a glance but did it. 

"don't give me that look boy" Tyler said.

Josh rolled his eyes. 

Tyler took the picture and gently edited it, a smile on his face. 

he typed out the caption and it said "Eden did her and Josh and my nails and i did Astrid's. we're a family with pretty nails now. also i'm really bad at painting nails look at all the purple on my hand". 

he posted it and smiled at Josh. 

they were watching a movie and Tyler was laying across Josh's lap, Eden asleep on his chest and Astrid laying in the crook of his arm. her bruises were dark purple and cuts scabbed. Josh felt a stab of anger in his chest, still angry that some people hurt his daughter. both of the girls were asleep and Tyler was drifting off. Josh gently ran his hands through Tyler's hair, waking him up. 

"you okay?" Tyler asked softly. 

"angry" Josh murmured. 

"bout what?" Tyler asked, lifting a hand and taking Josh's. 

"what happened to Astrid. it's just gnawing at me" Josh said. 

Tyler ran his thumb across Josh's hand. 

"i think we should do it" Josh whispered. 

"what? go public with what happened to her?" Tyler asked. 

"yeah. we can only fight so much on our own" Josh said. 

Tyler kissed his hand. 

"are you sure?" Tyler asked. 

"i think so" Josh whispered. 

"should i-" Tyler started. 

"no. i'll post it. i have the pictures from when she came home remember?" Josh interrupted. 

Tyler nodded. 

Josh collaged the pictures together, not editing them. 

he posted them with the caption, "a couple days ago, Thursday to be exact, Astrid came home with these. we immediately cleaned her up and asked her about what happened. she said this was because she has two dads. Tyler and i went to the principal the next day and he said all he could do was talk to Astrid about who did it and maybe punish the children who did it. now, i don't blame the children for what happened. i blame the parents. they taught their children that being gay is against God and if you are gay you're going to hell. i feel sad for those kids but they need to be taught that this behavior is horrifying. my child doesn't deserve to be terrorized in the halls because i'm married to a man. the principal's email is in my bio. email him if you agree that the treatment of my daughter in this situation is disgusting. we love you. Astrid is recovering well. we'll keep you updated". 

immediately, both Tyler and Josh's phones were flooded with notifications. 

Josh turned off his phone and threw it aside, gently smiling at Tyler. 

"you're cute" Tyler said. 

Josh rolled his eyes. 

"we should get these sleepy heads off to bed" Tyler whispered. 

Josh nodded. 

Tyler carefully sat up, a hand on Eden. 

he stood up, holding onto her. Josh gently picked Astrid up, trying not to wake her. 

he failed, though, as her arms wrapped around his neck. 

"sorry honey i didn't mean to wake you" Josh murmured. 

she groaned softly. 

he tucked her in and kissed her forehead. 

"sleep well" he whispered. 

Tyler and Josh went back out to the kitchen, Tyler staring at his phone. 

"stop looking at that" Josh said, sitting down. 

"but-" Tyler stared. 

"no. c'mere" Josh said, extending his arms. 

Tyler put down his phone and took Josh's hands. 

Josh hopped off the chair and whispered "dance with me". 

Tyler gave him a confused glance and said "i gave you a strip tease a couple days ago". 

Josh laughed and said "no you weirdo i mean slow dance with me". 

"ohhhh you need to be more specific sometimes" Tyler said as he wrapped his arms around Josh's neck. 

"you're such an odd little man" Josh said, laughing and putting his hands on Tyler's hips. 

Tyler rolled his eyes and pulled Josh closer. 

"i'm so lucky" Josh whispered. 

Tyler gave him a look. 

"i'm married to my best friend and we have two wonderful girls. nothing could go wrong" Josh whispered, gently kissing Tyler.


	17. Down with the Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things take a scary turn when one of the girls gets sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh gosh sorry this is so late my power went out for a really long time... also thank u thank u thank you for over 800 hits oh my gosh that's blowin my mind ilysm ((also this chapter is a lil short but i needed it to be ;) ))

things did go wrong, though, when Eden woke up in the middle of the night a couple of days later. 

she cried for Tyler and out in pain. 

Tyler ran into her room. 

"what's wrong honey?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her. 

"my tummy!" she whined. 

"where on your tummy?" Tyler asked. 

"everywhere" she groaned.

"does it hurt more here or here?" he asked, gently touching the right side and then the left side of her stomach. 

"the first" she squirmed. 

Tyler sighed, concerned. 

she dry heaved and Tyler carried her to the bathroom. 

"what's going on?" Josh asked. 

"she's sick" Tyler whispered as Eden leaned over the toilet. 

"oh geez" Josh said. 

Tyler stayed up with her for the rest of the night, Eden going back and forth from dozing off and puking. Tyler was leaning against the tub, Eden asleep in his lap. Josh walked in. 

"she sleeps and wakes up and pukes. it's been only bile the last few times" Tyler groaned. 

"that's concerning" Josh said. 

"yeah. can you get us some water? i don't want her dehydrated" Tyler whispered. 

"yeah" Josh replied, leaving the bathroom. 

Eden stirred, immediately holding her stomach. she stayed still, trying not to puke. 

"just breathe honey" Tyler murmured. 

she pouted her lip, feeling awful. 

Tyler gently rubbed her back. Josh came in and sat on the floor next to them. 

Eden slowly took a couple of sips of water, pausing after each sip. 

Tyler chugged his water, tired and worried. 

Eden suddenly gasped, holding her right side. 

"what's wrong honey?" Josh asked. 

"hurts" she gasped. 

Tyler and Josh exchanged a concerned glance. 

she took a couple deep breaths, the pain subsiding a little. 

"do you wanna go on the couch? rest a little?" Tyler asked. 

she nodded and Tyler gently picked her up and put her on the couch. 

he put a bucket next to her in case she hurled again and sat next to her. he tucked a blanket around her and sighed. 

Josh patted his shoulder and said "go to bed, love. i'll watch over her". 

"Josh you hate vomit" Tyler said. 

"you've been up all night go to bed" Josh said. 

Tyler sighed. 

"bed. now" Josh said. 

"okay mom" Tyler said sassily and went to bed. 

Josh woke him up a couple hours later, concern flooding his eyes. 

"she's burning up i don't know what to do" Josh said. 

Tyler crawled out of bed and gently woke Eden up. 

"lemme check your temperature please" Tyler said softly. 

she opened her mouth and Tyler put the thermometer under her tongue. 

they waited as the thermometer beeped and examined. 

it beeped steadily and Tyler took it out. 

her temperature was 102.3. 

Tyler showed it to Josh and they exchanged a glance. 

"where's Astrid?" Tyler asked. 

"in her room" Josh said. 

"okay. we really should take this one to the hospital" Tyler whispered. 

"i'll call Mark" Josh said. 

Tyler sat with the pale Eden, completely worried. 

"dad" Eden croaked. 

"yeah honey?" Tyler whispered back. 

"i don't feel good" she muttered. 

"i know. i promise i'm gonna make you feel better okay?" Tyler whispered. 

she nodded, shivering. 

Josh's hand squeezed Tyler's shoulder and he said "Mark's gonna come pick her up". 

Tyler nodded. 

they waited, Josh telling Astrid what was going on. 

"but why do i have to leave?" she asked. 

"it's just for a little. if she's really sick like really really sick i'll come pick you up. do you really wanna sit at a hospital for a couple hours in case it's just food poisoning or a stomach bug?" Josh asked. 

Astrid laughed a little and said "no". 

"exactly" Josh chuckled. 

Mark came and picked Astrid up.

Tyler gently picked Eden up, Eden groaning. Josh grabbed the bucket and they headed out. Tyler sat in the backseat, quietly murmuring comforting words to Eden. 

he kept glancing at Josh for reassurance, needing the support. 

they sat in the ER, Eden in Tyler's lap and her warm face resting on Josh's arm. 

"she's really warm" Josh said. 

"i know. she's so limp too it's really scary" Tyler said. 

"i hope she's okay" Josh whispered. 

"me too. me too" Tyler whispered back. 

Eden sat straight up suddenly, Tyler pulling the bucket forward. 

she dry heaved, her tiny body trying to reject anything. 

she coughed, Josh rubbing her back. 

she wiped her mouth with a defeated look on her face. 

"it's okay honey. it's okay" Tyler whispered. 

she leaned back on Josh again, falling asleep. 

Josh looked at her hand and horror spread on his face. 

"what?" Tyler asked, seeing the look on his face. 

"there's blood on her hand" Josh said.


	18. Madeline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey question after this fic is over would u guys want to read more of my writing? also thank you to everyone who has read this it really blows my mind i love u guys

"what?" Tyler asked, grabbed Eden's hand. 

there was a streak of blood across it. 

"oh god. go get a nurse" Tyler said, pulling Eden close. 

Josh swiftly walked to a nurse and talked quietly. 

the nurse's eyes flashed to Tyler and she nodded. 

Josh beckoned Tyler and he picked Eden up, walking over. 

"she was dry heaving and coughed and wiped her mouth" Josh said. 

"okay. come back you two" she said. 

they followed her to the back, Josh's hand on Tyler's back. 

the nurse lead them into a room and Tyler put Eden down on the bed. 

the nurse hooked her up to various machines, Eden waking up when she put the IV in. she groaned in pain and confusion but Josh held her hand. 

"it's okay honey it's okay" he said comfortingly. 

she relaxed a little, squirming from the pain of the IV. 

"okay we're gonna do some tests the doctor will be in soon" the nurse said, drawing blood and finished setting up the IV. 

Eden held onto Josh's hand, tired and scared. 

the nurse left and Eden drifted off to sleep. 

"should i get Astrid?" Tyler asked. 

"i dunno. let's just wait until her blood test comes back" Josh whispered. 

Tyler nodded and sat next to Josh, putting his hand on Josh's thigh. 

"this is scary" Josh said, tangling his fingers through Tyler's. 

"i know baby" Tyler whispered. 

they both glanced at Eden. 

even though her heart was beating steadily, she was completely white, on the edge of gray. she was dozing in and out of conciseness, her head nodding up and down. her eyes were dark purple, the life looking like it was fading away. 

"Jesus Christ i can't look at her" Tyler said, turning towards Josh. 

"she looks....." Josh trailed off. 

"dead" Tyler whispered, almost inaudible. 

Josh sighed and turned towards him, pressing his lips to Tyler's forehead. 

"please tell me she's gonna be okay. even if you don't believe it yourself" Tyler said. 

"she will. she's strong and whatever's wrong with her is gonna be fixed" Josh murmured. 

Tyler nodded softly. 

"okay so her white count is completely through the roof so that means some kind of infection. also hi i'm Dr. Tanya" the doctor said as she walked in. 

"hi. so what about the bleeding?" Tyler asked. 

"that, i'm pretty sure it's from all the dry heaving and trauma from vomiting all night" she said. 

she gently woke Eden up, Eden jumping away. 

"it's okay honey she's the doctor" Tyler said comfortably. 

Eden relaxed and Dr. Tanya said "hi sweetie! can you open your mouth and go 'aaahhhhh' for me?". 

Eden nodded weakly and did as she asked. 

"yeah. her throat is a little torn up from all the dry heaving" Dr. Tanya said as she looked in Eden's mouth. 

Josh and Tyler relaxed a little. 

"now you say she was throwing up all night? did she complain of any pain?" Dr. Tanya asked. 

"uhh yeah on the right side" Tyler said. 

"ohh okay. honey i'm gonna gently press on your tummy tell me when it hurts" she said to Eden. 

Eden nodded. 

Dr. Tanya gently, barely, pressed on Eden's lower right stomach and Eden immediately gasped in pain. 

"okay i'm sorry honey you're doing good" Dr. Tanya said, pulling back. 

she turned towards Tyler and Josh and said "so i'm pretty sure she has appendicitis. that means her appendix is infected and swollen". 

they nodded. 

"luckily, you came here pretty quick, before it burst. we'll remove it and she'll be fine" Dr. Tanya said. 

Tyler and Josh were filled with relief and Josh sighed. 

"now i just wanna do a ultrasound to be sure but she's gonna be okay" she said, smiling. 

Josh squeezed Tyler's hand and Tyler said "thank you so much". 

Dr. Tanya nodded and left. 

Tyler got up and kissed Eden's head. she smiled weakly up at him. Dr. Tanya came back in with the ultrasound machine and started it. 

"yep. right there see it? wow i'm surprised it hasn't-" Dr. Tanya was cut off as Eden jump and yelped in pain. 

on the monitor, the small, useless organ burst. 

"well i spoke too soon" Dr. Tanya said, quickly wiping the ultrasound gel off of Eden's squirming stomach. 

a bunch of nurses flooded in, wheeling her down to the operating room. 

"wait what happened?" Tyler asked, panicking. 

"her appendix burst, we need to get it out now before it causes sepsis. now that's fatal" Dr. Tanya said quickly. 

Tyler and Josh watched helplessly as their daughter cried out in pain and out for them. 

"baby don't be scared we're gonna wait right here!" Tyler called out. 

she let out one more wail before Tyler and Josh couldn't hear her anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is short again (i can't stop with the cliffhangers LMAO SORRY)


	19. Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> geez these chapters are short i guess my writing was slow when i was writing this... also.... thank u angels for almost 900 hits and over 50 kudos omg i love u all

a nurse ushered them to the waiting room and they sat in silence. 

Josh gently put his hand on top of Tyler's. 

Tyler bit his lip and looked down at Josh's hand on his. 

Josh curled his fingers around Tyler's hand, sighing softly. 

"i..." Tyler whispered, lost for words. 

"i know" Josh murmured back. 

Tyler held Josh's hand. 

"Astrid" Tyler whispered. 

"Astrid" Josh said. 

they exchanged a glance. 

"i'll get her" they said at the same time. 

"Tyler you've gotten maybe an hour and a half of sleep" Josh said. 

"i'm wide awake" Tyler said. 

"let me go get her" Josh argued. 

"let me" Tyler said. 

Josh sighed. 

"Mark" they said.

Josh texted Mark and they waited, still hand in hand. 

"what if-" Tyler started. 

"shhhh" Josh shushed. 

"but-" Tyler tried again. 

"no. i don't wanna think about if something goes wrong" Josh whispered. 

Tyler sighed and squeezed his hand. 

Mark showed up with Astrid, Astrid immediately knowing something was wrong. she sat between them, her face somber. 

"is she okay?" Mark asked. 

"her appendix burst" Tyler whispered. 

Astrid gently put her hand on Tyler's arm. Tyler looked at her. 

"she's in surgery" Josh said as Astrid and Tyler stared at each other. 

her green eyes pierced into Tyler's brown ones. 

she examined his eyes, looking for hope and calmness. 

he nodded softly, reassuring her. she nodded back. 

"she's gonna be okay" Astrid said strongly. 

everyone stared at her. 

"she will be" she said. 

Josh patted her back. 

she pulled her knees to her chest and sighed. 

Tyler rubbed his eyes, completely exhausted. 

"i'll go get some coffee hmm?" Mark said. 

Josh nodded. 

Josh looked at Tyler.

Tyler looked completely exhausted, dark circles under his eyes and his body slumped over. he reached across Astrid and gently poked Tyler's arm. Tyler looked at him. 

"you okay?" Josh mouthed. 

Tyler shrugged softly. 

Josh squeezed his shoulder. 

Astrid looked at Josh and crawled on his lap. she wrapped her arms around his middle and sighed. Tyler scooted closer and leaned his head on Josh's shoulder. 

Mark came back with coffee and Tyler chugged his, buzzing with caffeine. Josh kissed his cheek. Tyler stretched. 

Astrid fell asleep against Josh's chest, her arms wrapped tightly around him. Josh wrapped an arm around Tyler's shoulders. 

"i'm okay" Tyler whispered. 

"are you?" Josh whispered back. 

Tyler gave him a glance. 

"don't give me that look" Josh said. 

Tyler giggled. Josh kissed his forehead. 

"she's gonna be okay" Tyler whispered. 

"i know" Josh whispered. 

about an hour later, Dr. Tanya came out. 

"she's doing fine, we got there just in time" she said. 

Tyler sighed in relief, throwing his head back. 

Tyler and Josh went to her room while Mark watched the sleeping Astrid. 

Tyler pulled up a chair and held her hand. Josh wrapped an arm around Tyler's shoulders. she stirred, gripping onto Tyler's hand. 

"hi sweetie" Tyler whispered. 

she rubbed her eyes and croaked "hi". 

"how're you feeling?" Josh asked. 

"sleepy" she whispered. 

"then sleep little one. we're right here" Tyler said, smiling at her. 

she smiled weakly and slipped into sleep. 

Josh kissed Tyler's shoulder. 

Tyler didn't let go on her hand even when Josh got Astrid. 

"my little trooper" Tyler murmured to Eden. 

the next couple days went smoothly, Eden recovering quickly. 

she was eating lunch and Tyler was taking a nap. 

"i left for five seconds i didn't know your dad could fall asleep that fast" Josh laughed as he came back from the bathroom. 

Eden shrugged. Josh kissed his head and giggled a little. 

"how're you feeling?" Josh asked her. 

"good" she said. 

"that's good. are you ready to go home?" Josh asked. 

she nodded eagerly. 

"good" Josh smiled. 

Tyler stirred awake, his neck aching. 

"ow" he groaned. 

"hi sleepy head" Josh giggled. 

"oh shush you limp flower petal" Tyler groaned as he sat up. 

"limp flower petal? what are your insults?" Josh laughed. 

"i'm tired go away" Tyler griped. 

Josh giggled. 

a nurse came in and unhooked Eden from all the machines. Josh carried her out of the hospital and strapped her in the car. 

Tyler was typing on his phone and posted a picture he took in the hospital. 

it was Eden's hand in his. 

the caption said "my little trooper. we had a little scare with her but she's recovering fantastically. thank you for all the support with Astrid. we need a lot loving and rest. we love you". 

he posted it and looked back at Eden. 

he realized how lucky he was and held Josh's hand tightly, smiling.


	20. How to Deal with Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh figures out a way to calm Tyler down from anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is so fuckin dumb (and smutty) i'm sorry but holy crap thank u all for over 900 reads omg i appreciate it more than you'll know <3

a couple weeks later, Tyler was getting antsy and frustrated. 

the school suspended Astrid and there were always protesters outside of it. one afternoon, Tyler was in a heated argument with the principal over the phone. he hung up and slammed his phone down, growling. 

"baby easy" Josh said. 

"he's fucking useless" Tyler snapped. 

Astrid was volunteering at Eden's day care and they were alone. 

"i know honey. take a few deep breaths" Josh whispered. 

Tyler put his head in his hands and pulled at his hair. 

"honey please breathe" Josh said. 

"God i feel so useless" Tyler growled. 

"you're doing everything possible. you're not useless at all" Josh whispered. 

Tyler growled in frustration. 

he took a few deep breaths and calmed down a little. he looked at Josh, his eyes examining him. 

"what?" Josh asked. 

"you're really hot" Tyler growled. 

"Tyler" Josh said softly. 

Tyler crossed over to him and tackled him. 

"T-Tyler" Josh yelped in surprise. 

Tyler tangled his fingers through Josh's and bit his lip. 

"we have to pick the kids up soon" Josh whispered. 

Tyler slammed his hips down on Josh's, grinding. Josh grunted, Tyler smirking. 

"Tyler" he breathed. 

Tyler leaned down and bit Josh's neck, whispering "i want you to fuck me so hard i forget my name". 

Josh gasped in lust and Tyler bit harder. 

"Jesus Christ why do you get so horny when you're angry?" Josh moaned. 

"i dunno but it’s lucky for you huh?" Tyler growled, grinding his hips against Josh's. 

Josh pulled Tyler down to his lips, roughly kissing him. 

Tyler moaned into his lips, a smirk on his own. 

"bedroom. now" Josh growled. 

"no" Tyler said stubbornly. 

"excuse me?" Josh asked. 

Tyler sat on Josh's hips, a smirk on his face, and said "no". 

"baby boy wants to do this the hard way huh?" Josh asked. 

Tyler smirked. 

Josh sat up, Tyler still on his lap. he gently ran his hands up Tyler's back. the gentle touch made Tyler throw his head back. 

Josh sharply shoved Tyler to the ground, grabbing one of his hands behind his back. Tyler yelped in surprise and squirmed. 

"is baby boy ready to go to bed?" Josh asked lowly. 

"yes daddy" Tyler moaned. 

Josh picked him up off the floor and dragged him to bed. 

he threw him on the bed and said "do not move". 

Tyler pulled off his shirt as Josh pulled out the roughest rope he had. 

he saw that Tyler moved and tied it tightly around Tyler's wrists, until Tyler moaned in pain. 

"maybe baby boy will listen when i tell him not to move" Josh growled. 

Tyler wiggled. 

Josh sat on Tyler's hips, his hands gliding over Tyler's bare chest. 

"my little boy is gorgeous but he knows that doesn't he?" Josh asked. 

Tyler nodded. 

Josh's hand caressed Tyler's jaw and he kissed him. 

Tyler bit Josh's lower lip, pulling gently. 

Josh's other hand slipped down into Tyler's pants, making him moan. 

"daddy loves hearing you moan" Josh whispered. 

Tyler chuckled, Josh's lip still in between his teeth. 

he released Josh's lip and whined "daddy knows i love pleasing him". 

a couple of hours later, Josh was finally untying Tyler. 

"i feel better now" Tyler said, muffled because his face was still in the pillows. 

"that's good" Josh said, softly kissing Tyler's shoulder. 

Tyler sat up, gently rubbing his wrists and grinning. 

Josh kissed him softly. 

"i love you so much" Josh whispered. 

"i love you more" Tyler whispered back. 

Josh hugged him and they fell against the bed, Tyler giggling. he quickly glanced at the clock. 

"oh SHIT" he cursed, looking at the clock again. 

"what?" Josh asked. 

"Josh it’s 4:30" Tyler said, squirming from Josh's arms. 

"oh my god" Josh said. 

they quickly dressed and raced to the daycare. 

"s-sorry we're late we had a random interview that went too long" Tyler lied as he picked up Eden. 

"you're late?" Astrid asked, looking at them, confused. 

Tyler nodded and she looked at the clock. 

"oh i guess you are" she laughed as she took Josh's hand. 

they went home and Eden asked "daddy what's on your neck?". 

Tyler looked at Josh's neck and giggled. 

"what? i don't see any- oh" Josh said softly as he saw the dark hickey on his neck. 

"i dunno do you have any explanation?" he asked Tyler. 

"hey man don't look at me it’s your neck" Tyler laughed. 

Josh shot him a glance, trying not to smile. 

"you two are weird" Astrid said. 

they got home and Tyler was making dinner. 

"this is such a dark and big hickey you dick wad" Josh said softly. 

Tyler laughed and said "don't get me started on the ones on my back you neck gland". 

"stop using weird insults oh my god Tyler it's so weird" Josh said, trying not to laugh. 

Tyler winked at him, smirking. 

"so i just got off the phone with the principal" Josh said. 

"that lump? what did he say?" Tyler asked. 

"he said he wants to talk to us again. i'm pretty sure he's fed up with all the emails and protesters" Josh said. 

Tyler glanced at him. 

"what?" Josh asked. 

"i don't trust him. he just kinda freaks me out" Tyler said. 

"Tyler we're gonna talk to him tomorrow" Josh said.

"ugh. fine. but this time you might have to hold me back" Tyler said grumpily. 

Josh wrapped his arms around Tyler and whispered "all i have to do to make you relax is suck your dick so". 

Tyler laughed and kissed him softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS SO DUMB I'M SORRY


	21. Remembering the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh reminisces about the early days of his and Tyler's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god. over 1,000 hits... y'all i don't know what to say. when i saw that i actually cried. i love you all. sorry this is short but it's cute.

Josh woke up first, reaching out for Tyler. 

he touched Tyler's soft arm, a smile spreading on his face. 

he scooted closer to Tyler. 

he opened his eyes and stared at him, his heart leaping. 

Tyler looked absolutely gorgeous, his hair all over the place and his eyes gently closed. 

his mouth was gently open and he was breathing steadily. 

he was laying on his stomach, his arms under the pillows. 

Josh wrapped an arm around Tyler's back, a smile on his face. 

Tyler stirred awake, groaning softly and pulling his arms closer. Josh ran his hand up and down Tyler's back, making Tyler grin sleepily. 

he shifted and cuddled into Josh's warm chest. 

he softly pressed his lips on Josh's collar bone. 

Josh squeezed him. Tyler smiled against Josh's skin. 

"i love waking up" Tyler murmured. 

"why?" Josh whispered. 

"cuz you're here and you're warm" Tyler said softly. 

Josh smiled. 

"you're beautiful Tyler. i don't know why you married me" Josh whispered. 

Tyler blushed immediately, dark red flooding his cheeks. 

"oh shush you you're a god" Tyler whispered. Josh giggled. 

"do you remember our first kiss?" Josh whispered. 

Tyler laughed and said "it was so awkward!". 

Josh giggled and was thrown back into the memory. 

Tyler walked into the studio, distracted. 

he bumped into Josh, grunting. 

"oh geez sorry" he laughed, his hand on Josh's shoulder. 

"don't worry about it. how many songs do we have left to record?" Josh asked, a small smirk on his face. 

"uhhh Glowing eyes, Clear, and the rest of Be Concerned so we'll be here all day" Tyler said. 

"nice" Josh said. 

they both realized how close they were still standing and Josh stepped back, blushing a little. 

they did Clear and finished Be Concerned in a reasonable time frame, pausing for lunch and little breaks. 

Tyler was getting frustrated with Glowing Eyes, something was missing. 

Josh watched him sing, a crease in Tyler's eyebrows. 

Josh would never admit it if someone asked him, but he had a major crush on Tyler. 

Tyler glanced up, frustration getting the better of him. he saw Josh looking at him and he grinned. 

god, that boy had stolen Tyler's heart. 

an idea popped in his head and he beckoned Josh in. 

"what's up?" Josh asked as he walked in. 

"do you know how to sing?" Tyler asked. 

"not really why?" Josh asked. 

"there's something missing from the song it just doesn't sound complete" Tyler said. 

Josh thought for a minute. 

"what would you want me to sing?" he asked Tyler softly. 

Tyler looked at him. 

"well i dunno. maybe we can test your skills with some 'oohs'. like the ones right after the first chorus. it's like seven 'oohs' " Tyler said. 

Josh nodded and said "okay". 

"okay. i'll sing with you in harmony. sing kinda low" Tyler said. 

Josh nodded and Tyler rewound the song. 

he signaled at Josh and they sang. 

Tyler was taken aback, Josh's voice was beautiful. 

he paused the song and said "dude. you can SING". 

Josh laughed bashfully and blushed. Tyler smiled at him. 

"you can" Tyler said. 

Josh rolled his eyes and looked at him. 

Tyler went to say something, but knocked his notebook over. 

both him and Josh leaned down, hitting their heads together. 

"oww" Tyler groaned. 

Josh giggled and rubbed his head. 

"there's your notebook" he said and handed it to Tyler. 

"thanks" Tyler said, taking it. 

their hands brushed and they looked at each other. 

Tyler's eyes flicked to Josh's lips involuntarily. 

Josh's did the same to Tyler's lips. 

they glanced back at each other, an unspoken conversation flashing in their eyes. 

"Tyler i-" Josh started. 

Tyler leaned forward, knocking over his chair and the mic but meeting Josh's lips. 

Josh jumped in surprise, but met Tyler's passion.

Tyler pulled back, breathing heavily. 

"i like you" Josh whispered. 

"how was it awkward?" Josh laughed as he came out of the memory. 

"Josh i knocked over half the studio and you mumbled out 'i like you' after i kissed you" Tyler giggled.

"whatever you dork" Josh said. 

"do you think the kids are up?" Tyler asked. 

"i dunno. it's 6:50 i doubt it" Josh said. 

Tyler smiled suddenly. 

"what?" Josh asked. 

"i wouldn't think that when i kissed you, we would get married and have two fantastic daughters. it's just amazing" Tyler said. 

Josh kissed him. 

"c'mon baby, let's go get our girls up" Tyler whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW JOSH DOESN'T SING IN GLOWING EYES I WROTE THIS BEFORE WHEN EVERYONE THOUGHT THAT


	22. Rage from Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Josh go to talk to the principal to get justice for Astrid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i really do appreciate all of you that read this. i really really do. if y'all want to read more of my writing pls tell me (i have a lot of fics :) )

after they dropped the girls off at the daycare, they headed over to Astrid's school. 

"that's a lot of people" Josh gasped. 

he was right, there was a group of about 60 people in front of the school, protesting. Tyler watched in quiet pride as the protesters circled around the school. 

"c'mon let’s go" Josh said. 

they walked out, protesters swarming them. 

"we are all grateful for your support. keep these protests peaceful" Tyler said, raising his hands. 

they all nodded and agreed, Tyler pulling Josh inside. 

"thank god you two are here" Principal David said immediately, clapping Tyler on the shoulder. 

Tyler scooted away, shooting him an angry glance. 

he cleared his throat and said "please, come into my office". 

Tyler and Josh exchanged a glance but followed him into the office. he looked stressed, papers everywhere and his phone constantly ringing. he quickly shut his laptop, the notification for his emails sounding like a doorbell. he pushed his frenzied hair out of his face and chuckled awkwardly at Tyler and Josh. Josh raised his eyebrows, a smirk on his face. 

"so we need to uhhh work some issues out" Principal David said. 

Tyler glanced at Josh, anger and laughter in his eyes. 

"yeah you could say that" Tyler said. 

Principal David grimaced, trying to smile. 

"it's of utmost importance that you two feel justice for your daughter" he said carefully. 

Tyler's eyes snapped to him immediately, examining carefully. 

Tyler scoffed and said "no, you just care that this school and your reputation aren't ruined more than they already are". 

nervousness flashed in the principal’s eyes and he said "no no i'm really concerned for your daughter". 

"sure" Tyler said sarcastically. 

he opened his mouth again but Tyler said "no. i can see it in your eyes don't you try and lie to me. my daughter deserves to be treated with respect just like any other human. she's no different because she has two days and she was beaten because of that. i don't give one fuck about you or this school’s reputation until my daughter gets justice and the kids who did this to her get punished". 

"sir, don't say that i don't respect your daughter" the principal said. 

Josh snapped "you suspended her while the kids who cornered her and beat her up are still in school learning". 

Principal David was speechless, the anger from both of them scaring him. 

he put his head down and said "i'm sorry. honestly, i am sorry". 

Tyler and Josh exchanged a glance, Tyler's eyebrows raised. 

"i should've handled the situation better but honestly the parents of the children provide the school with a lot of funds. i see now how wrong that is, that i chose money over a human being" he said sincerely. 

Tyler softened a little but Josh stayed just as angry. 

Tyler squeezed his hand. Josh sighed. 

"you two are right, i'm expelling those four children and Astrid isn't suspended anymore. i'm very sorry" Principal David said. 

"Astrid will be back to school on Monday. thank you for coming to your senses" Tyler said. 

he nodded and said "can you call the press off?". 

Josh snapped. 

"you fucking liar" he growled. 

"Josh!" Tyler said, surprised. 

"all he wants is his precious school back" Josh snapped. 

"no i don't! i feel bad" the principal retorted. 

"sure. sure you do" Josh snarled. 

Principal David scoffed and said "can you call your husband off please?" to Tyler. 

the way he said husband reminded Tyler of the way his high school bullies would taunt him. 

his head flashed in anger and he saw red. 

he closed his eyes and, suddenly, Josh was pulling him away. 

the red faded from his vision and pain flooded in his hand and he gasped. 

he was holding onto Principal David's shirt, Josh still tugging at him. 

Tyler let go, shock and confusion in his eyes. 

the principal stumbled back, his nose and lip bleeding and a bruise forming on his eyebrow. 

Tyler looked down at his hand, his own blood dripping down from his knuckles. 

he glanced at Josh, eyes asking a million questions. 

"you okay?" Josh asked, concern in his eyes. 

Tyler nodded numbly, confused still. 

they stepped over the knocked over desk and Josh sat Tyler on the floor.

Josh pulled the desk back up and picked up the papers. 

"are you okay?" he asked the principal. 

he nodded, shooting an angry and scared glance at Tyler. 

"i-i'm sorry i just- i'm sorry" Tyler mumbled, embarrassed. 

it was silent. 

"you just had the same tone as..... n-never mind" Tyler whispered. 

"well we should go. just keep in contact" Josh said quickly. 

he grabbed Tyler's arm and heaved him up. 

they walked quickly out the door and even quicker to their car, avoiding the protesters and press. 

Josh drove home, Tyler wincing in pain from his fist. 

Josh led Tyler in and said "sit on the counter". 

Tyler did as he said, waiting for Josh. 

Josh came back with the first aid kit, pulling up a chair and gently cleaning his fist up. 

"what did you start to say in the office?" Josh asked. 

"it's dumb" Tyler said, childlike. 

"tell me" Josh said. 

"he just sounded like all the bullies that would tease me. sharp and sarcastic and deprecating. what did i do?" Tyler asked softly. 

"well you sat there for a little with your eyes closed and he said your name and you jumped across his desk and punched him a few times" Josh said as he wrapped Tyler's hand. 

Tyler sighed, completely embarrassed. 

"we both fucked up" Josh whispered. 

"what do you mean?" Tyler asked. 

"i didn't stop you. i could've but i let you get a few punches in" Josh said. 

Tyler sighed and looked at him, and they both knew something bad was gonna happen.


	23. Calming Waters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey seriously thank you all for still reading this i love u

overnight, contradicting rumors spread. 

everyone knew that Tyler punched the principal but half of them believed that it was because he wouldn't let Astrid back in school and the other half believed that the principal was homophobic. 

"why did i do that why am i so dumb?" Tyler groaned. 

"don't worry we'll fix it. and besides his tone was very rude" Josh said. 

"i still shouldn't have hit him" Tyler mumbled, gently rubbing his hand. 

"yeah probably not. but i should've stopped you" Josh said. 

Tyler sighed. 

Josh put his hands on his shoulders and kissed his neck. 

"it'll be okay, babe". 

Tyler put a hand over Josh's and smiled. 

"you're right. i shouldn't stress too much. i screwed up, plain and simple. and i apologized immediately" Tyler said. 

"you did. it'll work out" Josh whispered. 

Tyler pulled his hand back, his finger touching the cold metal of Josh's wedding ring. he paused and grinned. 

"what?" Josh asked. 

"nothing" Tyler giggled. 

"what?" Josh asked again, a smile in his voice. 

Tyler looked up and him and said "i just think it's cute that you're married to me". 

Josh rolled his eyes playfully and said "you're such a dork". 

Tyler laughed and squeezed Josh's hand. 

Josh squeezed Tyler's shoulders back and went to go check on the girls. Tyler closed his laptop, tired of looking at the rumors. he looked outside. it was a beautiful day. he glanced at the pool they barely use and sighed. he went outside and sat by the pool, dipping his legs in. the water was cooler and clean, the blue of the tiles coloring the water. 

"what're you doing?" Josh asked. 

"wanna go for a swim?" Tyler asked, glancing back at him. 

Josh smiled a little and nodded. 

Tyler stood up and got changed. he jumped in the pool, the cool water shocking his body. he swam to the surface, pushing his hair back. 

Astrid yelled "catch me!" and ran, jumping into the pool. 

Tyler grabbed her, laughing at the shock wave she caused. she resurfaced and climbed on Tyler's shoulders. Josh was leading Eden down the steps. he sunk into the water and held his hands out. she tentatively took them and waded into the water. she glanced at Astrid and awkwardly climbed on Josh's shoulders. 

Josh waded over to Tyler and Tyler said "you look dorky". 

Josh splashed him. 

Tyler laughed, splashing him back. 

Josh rolled his eyes and pushed his hair out of his face. Tyler splashed him again, getting water up his nose this time. 

Josh coughed and his eyes burned. 

"GROSS" Tyler said. 

"shush you" Josh giggled. 

Astrid slid off Tyler's shoulders, swimming away. 

"wow you move fast in the water" Josh said, watching her. 

she smiled. an hour later, Astrid was floating around on her back, calm. Eden was playing with some of her toys on the steps. Josh was on his back too, eyes closed. 

Tyler dipped under the water, swimming under Josh. 

he poked him harshly in the side, causing Josh to yelp and slip underwater. 

Tyler resurfaced, laughing heavily. Josh slowly came back up, glaring at Tyler. he reached out and grabbed him, lifting him up. 

"Josh do not throw me Josh. Josh!" Tyler exclaimed as Josh prepared to throw him. 

"Josh please Josh no!" Tyler laughed, trying to hold onto him. 

"Josh!" Tyler yelled as Josh threw him across the pool, Tyler creating a huge splash as he sank to the bottom. 

Josh cackled as Tyler rose up from the water, an irritated look on his face. 

Tyler swam quickly over to him, splashing him. Josh grabbed him softly, pulling him close. 

"don't throw me again" Tyler said, tensing up. 

"i'm not gonna" Josh giggled. 

Tyler inched closer, not believing him. Josh pulled him close, laughing. 

"dude i swear" Tyler said, putting his hands on Josh's chest and smiling. 

"bro man i'm not gonna throw you" Josh replied. 

"bro dude man don't" Tyler giggled. 

"dude man bro man dude i'm not gonna" Josh said playfully. 

"stop being weird" Astrid said, staring at them with embarrassment in her eyes. 

Tyler laughed and wrapped his arms around Josh's neck. Josh wrapped an arm around Tyler's back and the other under his knees. 

"hey Tyler" Josh whispered. 

"hmm?" Tyler muttered back. 

"i love you" Josh said. 

"Josh don't-" Tyler was cut off as Josh threw him again. 

Tyler emerged and said "ohhh boy you're gonna get it". 

he dove underwater again and Josh frantically swam to the steps. 

he stood up on the first step when Tyler jumped out of the water and wrapped his arms around Josh's shoulders. 

Josh yelped as Tyler wrapped his legs around Josh's waist and twisted. 

Tyler's weight caused Josh to tumble backwards, both of them being engulfed in water. Tyler flipped so he was on top of Josh and wrapped his arms around him. 

Josh stood up, coughing and laughing. 

"what are you doing?" he asked Tyler. 

"i'm a koala" he said. 

"you're such an odd man" Josh laughed. 

he sank back into the water, trying to get Tyler off. 

"you're not getting me off" Tyler said, determined. 

"you're acting like a five year old" Josh said. 

Tyler licked his shoulder. 

"ewwwwww" Josh groaned. 

Tyler smiled mischievously at him. a couple minutes later, Josh realized he had to pee. 

"get off i need to pee" Josh said. 

Tyler just stared at him. 

"Tyler please" Josh said. 

Josh squirmed uncomfortably. 

"Tyler i mean it i'm gonna pee in the pool if you don't get off" Josh muttered. 

"so if i tickle you right now that would be bad?" Tyler asked. 

"do not-" Josh started but starting giggling as Tyler tickled him. 

"T-Tyler please s-stop! i'm g-g-gonna pee!" Josh exclaimed, laughing. 

Tyler smirked and said "i'm just a koala".

Josh took a deep breath and went underwater, slipping away from Tyler. 

he swam quickly away from Tyler, running up the steps. Tyler chased after him, trying to grab him. 

"get away you weirdo!" Josh exclaimed as he ran inside. 

he closed the bathroom door quickly, Tyler slamming head first into it. 

"please tell me you didn't hit your head!" Josh laughed. 

Tyler groaned, rubbing his head. 

"are you okay?" Josh asked, trying not to laugh. 

"dude you hurt the koala" Tyler said, tears in his eyes. 

"you're so weird man" Josh said as he opened the door. 

"i know i really hurt myself i'm so dumb" Tyler laughed, still rubbing his head. 

Josh kissed his head and said "at least you're my koala".


	24. One Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Josh celebrate their first anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> over 1,100 hits!!! oh my goodness i love you all! i'm telling y'all in advance that tomorrow's chapter might be a little late bc i'm going to a concert tonight and tomorrow will be ROUGH.

a few days later, Josh looked at the calendar and gasped softly. 

it was their first wedding anniversary the next day. he looked over at Tyler getting the girls ready for school and he smiled. 

a year already. 

"okay we're taking off and- are you okay?" Tyler asked as he looked at Josh. 

"uhh yeah sorry zoning out. have a good day at school you two" he said to his girls. 

they nodded and left with Tyler. Josh left a little later, going to get a gift. he stealthily hid the gift before Tyler got back. 

they sat outside, Josh swimming and Tyler doing some work on his laptop. 

"hey babe?" Josh asked, swimming up to him. 

"yeah?" Tyler asked, a little distracted. 

"well it's our anniversary tomorrow and i wanna take you somewhere and i'm just wondering if you want the kids with us" Josh said. 

Tyler looked at him, a small smile on his face. 

"wow it's been a year already" he said softly. 

Josh nodded, resting his chin on his arms. 

"would you prefer if the kids stayed home?" Tyler asked, closing his laptop and pushing it away. 

"it's your choice" Josh said. 

Tyler thought for a minute and said "sure they can come". 

Josh smiled and nodded, about to swim away. 

"wait. where are you taking us?" Tyler asked. 

"it's a secret" Josh said, winking and quickly swimming away. 

Tyler rolled his eyes. 

the next day, Josh packed picnic supplies and his present to Tyler in the trunk. Tyler quickly hid Josh's present under his seat as Josh came back in the car. Josh drove up to the hills, the winding roads hypnotizing the girls. 

Josh parked a little away from a tree, the grass open and inviting. Tyler helped him unpack, Josh quickly snatching his present away, even though it was wrapped. they set up nicely and ate. Josh popped open a champagne bottle and poured him and Tyler a glass. 

the warm day combined with the intoxicating wind blowing through the leaves left everyone feeling at ease. the girls ran off to play as Tyler and Josh enjoyed the weather. Josh laced his fingers through Tyler's. Tyler looked at him. 

"hey i got you something" Josh said. 

Tyler raised his eyebrows. 

Josh handed him the box. Tyler took the card off the top and read it. 

"one year and countless to go, love. i love you. -Josh" it said. 

Tyler smiled at Josh. he opened the box up and gasped softly. 

it was a beautiful white ukulele. 

he picked it up gently, almost like he was afraid he was going to break it. he turned it around. 

on the back, it had a tree, delicately painted black with an A, E, J, and T on four of the branches. they were colored in green and pink, standing out from the black and white. 

"Josh i don't know what to say" Tyler whispered, eyes welling up with tears. 

"it's kind of a symbol that music ties us all together y'know? if i never went to that twenty one pilots show i wouldn't have met you and then we wouldn't have gotten married and had our kids. also it's kinda like if you're having a bad day just pick it up and play and know that your family is backing you up" Josh said softly. 

Tyler looked up at him, face streaked with tears. 

"thank you" he choked out. 

Josh shrugged a little, a smile on his face. Tyler gently put the ukulele back and wiped his face. 

"my present seems kinda lame now" Tyler whispered as he gave Josh the small box. 

Josh rolled his eyes and read the card. 

it said "one year already. wow. i love you even more". 

Josh smiled and put it aside. he opened the box and his mouth dropped open. i

t was a simple silver bracelet, engraved with Astrid and Eden's names. he picked it up. 

on the inside it said "love you forever. -Tyler". 

"it won't come off if you're drumming, trust me i tested it, it's there to remind you that you can fight your anxiety because you have a family that loves you" Tyler said softly. 

Josh laughed softly and held it out to Tyler. 

Tyler put it on him and Josh said "thank you". 

Tyler smiled. 

Josh kissed him, happiness in his chest. Josh looked back at his girls, a smile stuck on his face. 

Tyler sneakily took a picture of him and posted it with the caption, "it's been a year since i married this dork. a lot happened. we have two fantastic girls. i fell more in love with him. Josh, thank you for this year and many more to come, love". 

after an hour, Tyler was laying in Josh's lap, half asleep. 

Josh took a picture of their entangled fingers and posted it with the caption saying "thanks for turning my life into a dream. i love you and happy anniversary Tyler". 

Tyler stirred. 

"you’re so sleepy" Josh said. 

"you're the one who kept filling up my glass" Tyler said. 

"don't even you nerd" Josh giggled. 

the girls came back up to the tree, laughing and smiling. 

"are you two having fun?" Josh asked. 

they nodded, sitting down and sipping water. 

"that's good" Tyler said sleepily. 

another hour passed, Tyler sleeping and Josh playing with his girls. 

"your dad is passed out" Josh laughed. 

"go put him in the car Eden and i can clean up" Astrid said. 

"okay" Josh said. 

he grabbed the presents and put them in the back. he lifted Tyler up, making him stir. 

"oh geez why do i sleep so much?" Tyler asked groggily. 

"alcohol makes you sleepy man you know that" Josh giggled as he put Tyler in the car, buckling him up. 

Josh turned to go help the girls but Tyler grabbed his arm. 

"what?" Josh asked. 

"i love you" Tyler whispered. 

Josh smiled and kissed him. 

"i love you too, sleepyhead". 

once they got home, suddenly, Tyler was wide awake. Josh was packing stuff away and Tyler squeezed his butt. 

"whoa there bud" Josh giggled. 

"tonight's gonna be more intense than our wedding night" Tyler whispered. 

Josh blushed immediately, as their wedding night was very wild. 

once the girls were in bed, Tyler sat Josh down on the bed and smirked. 

he sat on Josh's lap and kissed him passionately. 

"you sure have ants in your pants" Josh whispered as Tyler started grinding on his hips. 

Tyler pushed him down and kissed his neck. Josh laughed in pleasure. he used his teeth to undo Josh's pants and pulled them down quickly. he met Josh's lips again, his hand on Josh's crotch. he slowly slipped down, his warm mouth making Josh moan. Josh tangled his fingers in Tyler's hair. 

Tyler looked up at him, his eyes wide. 

"God you're beautiful" Josh groaned. 

at sunrise, they finally collapsed on the bed, exhausted. 

Tyler, breathing heavily, put a hand on Josh's chest. 

"i love you so much" he whispered. 

"i love you more Tyler" Josh whispered back.


	25. Mother's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when Eden draws something troubling, Tyler and Josh decide it's time for them to meet their grandmothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told u the chapter would be a lil late. but.... thank u angels for 1,200 hits! i love u all n please keep readin n sharin! (there's a lil homophobia and abuse mention in this chapter jus warnin u)

Tyler was softly playing his ukulele as the girls drew. 

Tyler leaned his head back, content and a smile on his face. he heard Josh murmur something and sit next to him. 

"Tyler" Josh said softly. 

"i'm listening" Tyler said, his eyes closed and a smile still plastered on his face. 

"no. look" Josh said. 

Tyler put his head back down and opened his eyes. he was greeted by a picture, drawn by one of his girls. 

it was a gravestone with the word 'mommy' on it. 

"who drew this?" Tyler asked, taking it. 

"Eden" Josh said. 

Tyler glanced at Eden, concerned. 

"it is Mother's Day on Sunday" Josh whispered. 

Tyler glanced back at him. 

"you know what we should do?" Tyler said. 

"what?" Josh asked. 

"take them to see their grandmothers" Tyler said. 

Josh sighed "Tyler". 

"Josh i know both of our dads are still awkward and weird about us but our moms have supported us no matter what you know that" Tyler retorted. 

"i dunno Tyler" Josh said skeptically. 

"babe our moms haven't met their granddaughters yet" Tyler said. 

Josh sighed again. 

"they deserve to. also, our girls should have strong women figures in their lives" Tyler whispered. 

Josh couldn't argue that. 

"fine. but we're getting a hotel room i am not dealing with the rest of my family" Josh said. 

Tyler rolled his eyes and said "hey girls". 

they turned towards him. 

"how would you two like to spend the weekend with your grandmas?" he asked them. 

they exchanged a glance and Astrid asked "we have grandmas?". 

Tyler laughed a little and said "well yeah!". 

Eden laughed and said "yeah! i wanna meet them!". 

Tyler smiled and nodded. the next day, they all packed and headed to the airport. 

Eden was restless, bouncing her legs up and down and fiddling with her seat belt. 

"what's with you?" Josh asked her. 

"i didn't know we had grandmas! i'm excited!" she said. 

Josh giggled and Tyler turned around. 

"shush you two chatter boxes" he said. 

"whatever you silent Susie" Josh retorted jokingly. 

Tyler rolled his eyes and turned forward again. 

"you okay Astrid?" Tyler asked her softly. 

"yeah. are our grandmas nice?" she asked. 

"well i've known one my whole life and she is the nicest person i've met" Tyler said. 

she smiled. 

"now your daddy's mom is nice, but my mom is nicer" Tyler whispered. 

she giggled. 

"that's wrong stop feeding her lies" Josh interjected. 

"okay you snoopy Sam stop listening to people's conversations" Tyler said to him. 

Josh laughed. 

they finished the flight, Eden still restless. they caught a cab to the hotel and rested for a little bit, the girls napping. Tyler was standing over the sink after he showered, wiping the steam of the mirror. 

Josh was standing right behind him. 

he yelped in surprise and said "geez dude! stop scaring me". 

Josh chuckled and wrapped his arms around Tyler's middle. 

"ew you still smell like airport get off" Tyler giggled. 

"no you're really cute" Josh whispered, kissing Tyler's neck and shoulder. 

"gross you think i'm cute i bet you have a crush on me" Tyler said. 

"Tyler we're married" Josh laughed. 

"yeah but that's embarrassing that you have a crush on me honey" Tyler said. 

"you're so weird man" Josh said lovingly. 

Tyler smiled as Josh kissed his neck again. 

"baby i really do need to get ready" Tyler whispered. 

"not until you kiss me" Josh said stubbornly. 

Tyler rolled his eyes but turned around and passionately kissed Josh. he pulled back and patted Josh's cheeks. 

"okay fine you can get ready" Josh said, leaving the bathroom. 

he woke the girls up as Tyler came out of the bathroom. 

"who's house are we going to first?" Tyler asked. 

"we're going to a park" Josh said. 

Tyler nodded and Eden extended her arms to him. he picked her up and they left. they waited in the park, Astrid climbing a tree and Eden half asleep on Tyler's lap. Tyler saw his mom walking up with Josh's. 

"there they are" Tyler said, nudging Josh. 

Josh called Astrid down as their moms walked up. 

Tyler held Eden close and said "hi mom!". 

"hi honey" she said happily, hugging him awkwardly. 

"mom, this is Eden and Astrid's with Josh" he said. 

Eden lifted her head at the sound of her name and looked at her grandmas. she blushed and cuddled into Tyler's neck. 

Josh walked up as Tyler said "she's been traveling all day and she's tired". 

Josh hugged his mom tightly and sighed softly. 

"are you okay son?" she asked. 

"yeah! these are my daughters" he said. 

Astrid waved at them, a little bashful. 

"your eyes are beautiful" Josh's mom said, leaning down. 

Astrid giggled, hugging Josh's leg. they all sat down and talked, Eden slowly waking up. 

she tugged on Tyler's shirt and he looked down at her. 

"i like Ohio" she said softly. 

Tyler smiled and said "me too". 

Astrid was having an intense conversation with Josh and his mom. 

"so was he really as rebellious as he says he was?" Astrid asked. 

"oh yes. he would always come home with rock records and his hair spiked up" she said, rolling his eyes. 

"do you remember the time i got that really old drum set and dragged it in and you came home and screamed at me until you could barely whisper?" Josh laughed. 

"it's not as bad as the time when you came home with the lip ring!" she exclaimed. 

"oh geez i forgot about that!" Josh groaned. 

"you had a lip ring?" Astrid asked. 

"yeah!" Josh laughed. 

she scrunched her nose up and Josh's mom said "exactly my reaction". 

Astrid laughed. 

"hey i thought i looked cool leave me alone" Josh said. 

"i thought you did too" Tyler said. 

Josh rolled his eyes at him. Tyler squeezed his hand. soon, the girls fell asleep. 

"so are you two thinking of more kids?" Tyler's mom asked. 

they exchanged a glance. 

"i dunno. these two are a handful already but i dunno" Tyler said. 

"isn't raising kids fun?" Josh's mom asked. 

Josh nodded and said "these little buggers have really lit up our lives". 

"how's dad doing?" Tyler asked softly. 

his mother's eyes snapped to him and she asked "why are you asking?". 

"i know he doesn't accept me but he's still my dad" Tyler said. 

Josh glanced at him. 

"he's fine" she said quietly. 

"mom" Tyler snapped. 

"he is! what else do you want me to say?" she asked. 

Tyler sighed. 

Josh's mom stretched and winced. 

"what happened?" Josh asked. 

"oh it's nothing" she said. 

"mom" Josh said. 

"it really is nothing i was working out and i'm just a little sore" she said. 

Josh didn’t believe her but said "okay. well these two are passed out we really should leave. see you Sunday?". 

they both nodded and said goodbye. 

they walked to the hotel and Tyler asked "what was that about?". 

"there's just something weird. you know that once i came out my dad didn't treat my mom that well. i'm just worried" Josh responded.


	26. Daddy Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh deals with old and new problems regarding his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has a lil more abuse than the last chapter so warning for that.

it was Sunday morning and Tyler woke up first.

"Josh" he said softly.

"whadyouwant" Josh groaned.

"i had a weird dream" Tyler said uncertainly.

Josh yawned and sat up.

"what happened?" he asked.

"i don't know. it just scared me" Tyler said, a crease in his eyebrows.

"c'mere then" Josh said groggily, extending his arms.

Tyler scooted close to him and Josh wrapped his arms around him.

"what was it about do you remember?" Josh asked.

"it was something about your mom and dad like they were arguing and i don't know" Tyler mumbled.

"did you or i try to stop them?" Josh asked.

"you did. your dad punched you" Tyler said.

"geez" Josh sighed.

Tyler let out a shaky breath.

"hey baby it's okay. it wasn't real" Josh murmured.

"i know but you had a lip ring" Tyler whispered.

Josh froze.

"that means it was real" Tyler breathed.

"honey it's in the past" Josh said.

"it still happened" Tyler retorted.

"i know. trust me i know" Josh said.

Tyler's fingers gently traced the faint burn scar on Josh's neck.

"it doesn't matter anymore. he sobered up you know that" Josh whispered.

"baby" Tyler whispered.

"your dream is over. so is the past. that scar means nothing and you know it" Josh murmured back.

Tyler sighed again, gently kissing the scar.

"that dream really scared me" Tyler breathed.

"i know. sometimes i have dreams like that too" Josh said comfortingly, rubbing Tyler's arms.

"do you? you don't tell me that" Tyler said.

"because i don't want you to worry, love. they barely come anyway" Josh said.

"are they bad?" Tyler asked.

"yeah. i usually wake up in a cold sweat so i take a shower" Josh said.

"oh baby" Tyler whispered.

"it's fine. i know how to deal with them" Josh said, hugging Tyler close.

"still. i'm there you know" Tyler mumbled.

"i know. i just don't like asking you to help me calm down when i can on my own" Josh sighed.

Tyler kissed his shoulder.

"are you feeling better?" Josh asked.

"a little. you need to tell me when you have a bad dream though" Tyler said.

"you worry too much for me to tell you that" Josh whispered.

"i don't!" Tyler said indignantly.

"sure" Josh said jokingly.

Tyler scoffed playfully.

"the reason i worry so much is because i love you too much" Tyler whispered.

"what did i do to deserve you hmm?" Josh whispered back, kissing Tyler's head.

Tyler laughed a little. Josh looked over at the girls. they were still asleep.

"they can't know about my dad" Josh whispered.

"i know. it would kill them" Tyler whispered.

Josh sighed softly.

"what time is it?" Tyler asked.

"7:00" Josh said, glancing at the clock.

Tyler groaned.

"go take a shower" Josh said.

"only if you join me" Tyler said sultrily.

"no you boob i'm waking the girls up" Josh laughed.

Tyler groaned louder but slipped out of bed and went into the bathroom.

Josh stretched and got up. he gently shook the girls awake.

"wake up you two" he said.

Astrid groaned immediately, turning away from him. Josh sat down on the bed and Eden crawled close to him, half asleep.

"c'mon you sleepyheads we have a fun day planned" Josh said.

Astrid threw a pillow at him. he giggled as Eden climbed in his lap. she wrapped her arms around him and yawned.

"where's dad?" Astrid asked sleepily.

"in the shower" Josh said.

she cuddled back in the pillows.

"it's time to wake up" Josh said.

"dad takes thirty minute showers and another twenty minutes to get ready so no it's not time to wake up" Astrid said, rolling over.

Josh laughed and said "you're right".

she fell back asleep and Eden turned on the TV.

"keep it low" Josh said as he stood up.

he went into the bathroom. Tyler was singing softly, too quiet for Josh to hear what he was singing.

"so i just tried to wake Astrid up and she made a good point" Josh said.

"Jesus you scared me. what was it?" Tyler asked.

"sorry. she just said you take so long to get ready" Josh chuckled.

Tyler scoffed "no i don't!".

"you do you take like so long" Josh groaned playfully.

Tyler peaked his head out of the curtain and stuck his tongue out. Josh rolled his eyes and turned towards the door.

"wait c'mere" Tyler said.

Josh walked cautiously towards him and said "don't splash me".

"i'm not gonna i just really wanna make out with you you're really hot" Tyler said, pulling Josh closer.

Josh rolled his eyes but kissed him. Tyler smiled and wrapped his wet arms around Josh's neck.

"ewwww get off" Josh groaned as the water dripped down his shirt.

Tyler giggled and kissed Josh's neck. Josh squirmed out of Tyler's arms and left the bathroom.

he took off his now wet shirt and wiped his chest. he put in a fresh shirt, seeing Eden stare at him.

"what?" he asked her.

"did dad splash you?" she asked.

"yep" Josh laughed.

"rude" she said, turning back to the TV.

after Tyler finished getting ready, and Astrid woke up again, they left for brunch. they walked to the small cafe, chatting.

as the girls walked ahead a little, Josh asked "you okay?".

"i dunno. i have a weird feeling about today" Tyler said softly.

"what do you mean?" Josh asked.

"i just have a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach" Tyler said.

Josh sighed a little and held Tyler's hand.

"it'll be okay" Tyler said uncertainly.

Josh squeezed his hand. they arrived at the cafe and waited, the girls doodling.

Josh saw his and Tyler's mom whispering as they walked in. his mom met his eyes and quickly looked down, saying something sharply to Tyler's mom.

they walked over to them, his mom having a fake smile on.

Josh could tell his dad did something to her and he examined her face closely. he could see she was wearing makeup, and a lot of it.

she met his eyes again and Josh gently raised an eyebrow.

"well are you gonna wish me a happy Mother's Day?" she asked.

Josh smiled unhappily and said "yeah. sorry. happy Mother's Day".

he crossed his arms and looked down, wondering what his dad did.

"babe" Tyler said.

Josh looked up, seeing everyone staring at him.

"what?" he asked.

"order you doofus" Tyler laughed.

Josh rolled his eyes and ordered, angrily eating.

they were talking about grades but all Josh could think about is his mom being beaten again. he pushed his food around, a crease in his eyebrow.

Tyler glanced at him and worry rose.

he gently put his hand on Josh's knee.

Josh looked up at him.

Tyler raised his eyebrows.

Josh's eyes flicked to his mom and back to Tyler. Tyler looked at Josh's mom, seeing her wince as she took a bite. Tyler glanced at Josh again, worry flashing in his eyes.

Josh sighed and pushed his plate away, appetite lost.

he crossed his arms and stared at his mom.

he opened his mouth to say something but Tyler kicked him under the table.

he looked at him and Tyler glanced at their girls.

Josh sighed again, knowing he couldn't say anything to his mom in front of them. he gave Tyler a look and Tyler gave him a reassuring one back.

"how bout we go for a walk? it's such a nice day out?" Tyler asked.

they all nodded and headed outside. he swept the girls and his mom away with conversation and Josh was left with his mom.

"what did he do to you?" he asked her.

"what do you mean?" she asked back.

Josh paused and wiped some make up off of her eye. he felt anger flash in him as he saw the slight tinge of purple.

"what did he do?" he asked again.

she shrugged his hands off and said "it's none of your concern what happened".

"mom he's beating you again. has he been drinking?" Josh snapped.

"no! God Josh, you don't trust your dad" she said.

"well no of course i don't he beat you until you couldn't move and then moved onto us? why haven't you left him?" Josh asked angrily.

"because we love each other!" she retorted, walking away.

"does Tyler beat me? does he beat our children?" Josh shot back.

she froze in her tracks.

"you know that he doesn't love you. what did you say to him this time? did you mention me or my children and he lost it like he did before the wedding? but this time he didn't punch the wall" Josh said.

"you know he loves me and you and all your siblings. he has a temper" she whispered.

"mom he hasn't stopped beating you the whole time you've been married" Josh whispered.

"son, you can't worry about me. i've dealt with him for a long time and he just slipped up. he's an alcoholic and he needs support" she said, turning towards him.

"he doesn't need anything if he keeps beating you" Josh muttered.

"Josh i can deal with him. we love each other. you know how short tempered he is and he apologized" she said.

she started walking away again and Josh said "one day, i'm gonna get a phone call that he killed you. i want you to see your grandchildren grow up. be there for them. you can't do that if you're six feet in the ground".

he turned away and walked to the hotel, angry and anxious tears flowing down his face.


	27. Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> over 1,300 hits!! i love u all. there's a lil abuse mention and a lil smut in this chapter so just warnin u.

Tyler was talking to his mom when Josh's came back, a little unnerved. 

"where's Josh?" Tyler asked. 

"he said he wasn't feeling well so he went back to the hotel" she said a little shakily. 

Tyler just gave her a look, knowing she was lying. 

she gave him a look right back and Tyler sighed. he hung out with the moms for about an hour until he left with the girls. they got to the hotel and Josh was face down on the bed and Tyler knew he wasn't asleep. he put the half asleep Eden on the other bed and Astrid crawled in, tired. 

he waited until the girls were asleep to sit next to Josh on the bed. 

he put his hand on Josh's back and Josh sobbed. 

"what happened?" Tyler whispered. 

"he's beating her again. i only saw the one on her eye but i know there's more" Josh mumbled. 

"oh honey" Tyler whispered. 

Josh sat up, wiping his eyes and pulling his knees close to his chest. 

"she won't leave him. i don't know why she wants to live in fear and drunken beatings" Josh whispered. 

"c'mere Josh" Tyler whispered. 

Josh scooted closer to Tyler and rested his head on Tyler's shoulder. 

"i don't know why she lets him do this" Josh said, voice thick with tears. 

"what can i do to help honey?" Tyler asked. 

"i don't know. just be here" Josh cried. 

"okay" Tyler whispered, squeezing Josh's arms. 

Josh cried in Tyler's arms for over an hour, both of them silent, until Josh whispered "i'm scared she's gonna end up dead". 

Tyler paused with rubbing Josh's arms. 

"he does well for a while, no alcohol no beatings but then he slips and it gets worse every time" Josh sniffled. 

Tyler sighed. 

"she's gonna die he's gonna kill her one day i know it" Josh said, panicked. 

"shhh Josh. deep breaths. it's okay" Tyler comforted. 

Josh took a shaky breath. 

"there you go. keep breathing" Tyler said. 

Josh took another shaky, but slightly stronger, breath. 

"i need to get her out. get her away from my father" Josh said, snarling when he said father. 

"i agree" Tyler said. 

Josh sighed angrily, cuddling into Tyler's arms. 

"Josh?" Tyler whispered. 

"yeah?" Josh whispered back. 

"i really love you. i'm sorry your family is complicated and awful i know how hard it is on you. i just need you to know that i love you" Tyler said softly, playing with Josh's hair. 

Josh relaxed and wrapped his arms around Tyler. 

"i love you more than you'll ever know" he whispered. 

Tyler smiled and kissed his head. 

"we'll figure how to get your mom to safety. i promise" Tyler said. 

Josh nodded and cuddled into Tyler's chest.

"my pretty boy" Tyler whispered. 

Josh smiled. Josh dozed off while Tyler played with his hair and scrolled through Twitter. 

he groaned fearfully, suddenly, hugging Tyler. 

"Josh? what's wrong sweetie?" Tyler asked, putting his phone down. 

"she's dead" he sobbed, pulling himself closer to Tyler. 

"your mom? no she's alive" Tyler said, holding Josh. 

"n-no she's dead" Josh cried fearfully. 

"no honey. that was a dream. she's alive" Tyler said. 

Josh cried into Tyler's shirt. 

"shh honey. it's okay. it was just a dream" Tyler murmured. 

Josh exhaled unsteadily. 

"it seemed so real" he whispered. 

"i know honey. i know. it's okay" Tyler whispered. 

Josh sat up, wiping his eyes. Tyler kept a hand on his shoulder. 

"i'm okay" Josh said.

Tyler wiped a stray tear away with his thumb. 

Josh sniffled. 

"gross go wipe your face" Tyler said lovingly. 

Josh laughed softly and said "i'm gonna take a shower". 

"okay. hey, i love you" Tyler whispered. 

"love you too you nerd" Josh said, kissing Tyler's cheek. 

Tyler gently rubbed the spot where Josh's lips touched his cheek and he smiled. 

he played with his wedding ring, his smile growing. 

he was completely in love with Josh. 

he heard Eden groan softly and he turned around. 

"what's with you?" he asked. 

she held her arms out. 

Tyler crawled into bed with her, wrapping his arms around Eden. Astrid turned towards Tyler and cuddled close to him. 

"how're you doing kid?" he asked her. 

"fine" she said. 

"one word answers work on your other dad not with me you know that" Tyler giggled. 

she rolled her eyes but said "really, i'm fine. i like it here". 

"do you? that's good" Tyler said. 

she yawned and cuddled into him. 

"hey i'm just wondering, would you want another sibling?" Tyler asked. 

she gave him a thoughtful look, a little confused. 

"i don't know. maybe" she said after a while. 

Tyler nodded. 

"just some food for thought" he said softly. 

"i would want a brother" Eden said groggily. 

Tyler giggled and asked "would you?". 

she nodded, half asleep. 

"i'm tired of stinky sisters" she mumbled. 

Astrid scoffed lightheartedly and Tyler laughed. 

Eden smiled at her sister and Astrid stuck her tongue out. 

"but would you two like another sibling?" Tyler asked. 

they exchanged a glance and nodded. 

Tyler sighed a little, feeling confused and happy. 

Josh came out of the bathroom, only a towel around his waist and still dripping with water. Tyler's breath caught slightly; Josh looked so good. Josh looked at him. 

"what?" he asked. 

Tyler was blushing and looking at him with lust in his eyes. 

"n-nothing" Tyler whispered. 

Josh smirked. 

he walked over and said "whatcha talking about?". 

Tyler blushed harder and Astrid said "siblings". 

"cool. what about siblings?" Josh asked, making copious amounts of eye contact with Tyler. 

"maybe getting another sibling" Eden said. 

"yeah? that's nice" he said, erotically running his hand through his hair and smirking at Tyler. 

Tyler blushed even more if possible, his eyes flicking up and down Josh's body. 

he bit his lip, his eyes resting on the towel. 

"can i go to the vending machine?" Astrid asked. 

"yeah. take your sister" Tyler said quickly. 

she nodded and they left. 

"they're not gonna be gone for more than 8 minutes" Josh said. 

"that's all i need" Tyler growled, meeting Josh's lips and pushing him towards the bathroom. 

he closed the door and dropped to his knees, ripping Josh's towel off. 

"Tyler please!" Josh breathed in pleasure. 

Josh tangled his fingers in Tyler's hair, biting his lip. they heard the door open and Josh gasped slightly. 

Tyler didn't stop. 

"where are you two?" Astrid asked. 

"in the bathroom uhhhh i made a mess and had to clean up" Josh said, trying to sound normal. 

"Tyler" he breathed. 

Tyler looked up at him and, God, he looked gorgeous. 

Josh threw his head back, biting his lip harder than before. 

"is dad in there too?" Eden asked. 

"y-yeah" Josh said, groaning. 

Tyler leaned back and said, emphasizing daddy, "your daddy just made a big big mess". 

Josh shoved Tyler's head towards him again. 

Tyler chuckled softly as he saw Josh tense up. 

his fingers pulled at Tyler's hair, a small moan escaping as he finished. 

Josh slid down the door, meeting Tyler's eyes. 

Tyler winked at him and whispered "told you i only needed 8 minutes".


	28. Babies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Josh think about adding another member to the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u guys mean so much to me i never thought this fic would get like three reads but it has over 1,300 i love love love you all.

they flew back home the next day, Josh still a little apprehensive. 

"she said she's gonna check in with you every 8 hours it's okay" Tyler reassured. 

"i know" Josh mumbled. 

"hey it's okay" Tyler whispered, putting his hand on Josh's shoulder. 

Josh relaxed a little and kissed his cheek. 

Tyler smiled and they sat down. the flight was fast, Josh dozing off. they drove home and Josh collapsed on the bed. 

it was around 10 pm so Tyler tucked the girls in for the night and joined the half asleep Josh in bed. 

"c'mon get out of your gross airport clothes" Tyler said. 

Josh groaned but sat up and stripped his clothes off. 

he crashed back down on the pillows, almost asleep. 

Tyler crawled in next to him and pressed his lips to his neck. Josh glanced at him. 

"i love you" Tyler whispered. 

"i love you more" Josh whispered. 

Tyler smiled. 

"hey i have a question" Josh said. 

"what is it?" Tyler asked. 

"do you want another kid?" Josh asked. 

Tyler looked at him, surprised. 

"do you?" Tyler asked softly.

Josh smiled. 

"you do?" Tyler asked, a small smile on his face. 

"i dunno i think it would be fun to have a little baby around" Josh whispered. 

Tyler giggled. 

"wouldn't it though?" Josh asked. 

"yeah" Tyler whispered. 

"we'll look at things tomorrow i'm tired" Josh yawned. 

Tyler kissed him and cuddled into him. 

Josh woke up first, stretching. he peppered Tyler's face and shoulders in kisses, waking him up. 

"get off me you creep!" Tyler laughed groggily. 

"you're cute" Josh said between kisses.

Tyler giggled and put his hand on Josh's face. 

he pulled him in for a kiss, a smile on his face. 

"i love waking up with your lips on mine" Tyler whispered. 

"good" Josh murmured, kissing him deeper. 

Tyler pulled back and smiled. 

"you're so handsome do you know that?" he whispered to Josh. 

Josh blushed, pink flooding his cheeks. Tyler giggled and kissed one of Josh's bright pink cheeks. Tyler sat up, yawning. 

"do you wanna adopt again?" Josh asked. 

"what're you talking about?" Tyler asked. 

"a baby! we talked about it last night" Josh laughed. 

"ohhhh yeah!" Tyler giggled. 

Josh pulled out his laptop and looked through the same adoption agencies when they adopted Eden and Astrid. 

Tyler thought for a minute and said "what about a surrogate mother?". 

Josh paused and looked at him. 

"who's sperm would we use?" he asked softly. 

Tyler laughed heavily. 

"dude i don't know! if you're interested then let's look at some surrogates" he laughed. 

Josh giggled. 

"i think it's a good idea. i mean we'll figure it out but i think it's a good idea" Josh said softly. 

Tyler smiled. 

they spend the next couple weeks interviewing possible surrogate mothers in person and over the phone. finally, they were waiting at a cafe, Josh playing with his silverware. 

"are you actually two years old?" Tyler asked. 

Josh flicked a sugar packet at him. Tyler giggled as a girl walked up. 

"hi are you two Tyler and Josh?" she asked. 

Tyler looked at her, his mouth dropping open. 

she was gorgeous, her blonde hair perfectly framing her face. her piercingly blue eyes were full of caution but adventure. 

"y-yeah. hi" Tyler stuttered, gesturing her to sit down. 

"i'm Jenna" she said, her lips pulling up in a small smile. 

they shook her hand. 

"so ask me anything. i mean anything" she said. 

"what made you want to be a surrogate mother?" Josh asked. 

"well honestly i never wanted children but i love helping people. i want couples who can't conceive use my able body to help them live their dreams of having children" she said, eyes flicking from Tyler to Josh. 

Tyler nodded. 

"does your family have any major health issues we should know about?" Tyler asked. 

"there's a chance for mental illness, probably depression or anxiety, and above average blood pressure but that's it" she said. 

Josh laughed softly and said "well this kid is gonna have mental illness no matter who's sperm we use". 

Tyler rolled his eyes and playfully slapped Josh's arm, a smirk on his face. 

Jenna smiled. 

"can i ask you two a question?" she asked. 

they nodded. 

"do you have kids already?" she asked. 

"yeah. two girls" Josh smiled. 

she nodded, smiling. 

"where'd you grow up?" Tyler asked. 

"Ohio" she said. 

"really? us too!" Josh smiled. 

"no way! small world" she laughed. 

they chatted until Tyler's phone buzzed; it was getting late and Mark was wondering where they were. 

"oh geez it's almost nine already" he said. 

"oh gosh" Josh said. 

"take your time in deciding if you wanna work with me. i'm gonna be honest i think we would make cute babies!" Jenna said. 

they all laughed and Tyler and Josh left. 

"i like her" Tyler said. 

"well yeah i saw the way you were staring at her" Josh joked. 

Tyler rolled his eyes and scoffed. 

"i like her too" Josh said. 

Tyler smiled at him. 

when they got home with the girls, Astrid asked "why're you two so happy?". 

they exchanged a glance and Tyler said "no reason". 

she stared at them, her eyes piercing through their lie. 

"we'll tell you in time" Josh said. 

she rolled her eyes. 

"don't give me that attitude missy" Tyler joked. 

she stuck her tongue out. 

Tyler swiped her off her feet, tickling her. she screamed with laughter, trying to escape. 

Josh exchanged a glance with Eden, raising an eyebrow. 

"and she calls me childish" Eden said. 

Josh laughed "you are only four years old". 

she rolled her eyes and shrugged. 

Josh picked her up and asked "did you have fun with Mark tonight?". 

she nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"good" Josh said. 

he heard Tyler laugh, his voice cracking. 

Josh looked at him. somehow, Astrid tackled him to the floor and was tickling him fiercely. 

"you two are dorks" Josh said. 

Astrid paused and looked at Josh. 

she exchanged a glance with Tyler and Tyler stood up, slowly walking towards Josh. 

"Tyler, don't" Josh said, backing up. 

he put Eden down and whispered "run". 

she bolted and her sister ran after her, screaming. 

Josh started running but Tyler tackled him, their bodies colliding with the floor. 

"dude i swear to god if you tickle me i'm gonna-" Josh started, but was cut off as he started giggling. 

"oh i'm sorry what're you gonna do?" Tyler said, smirking. 

"g-g-get OFF" Josh laughed, squirming. 

Tyler giggled as Josh weakly slapped him. 

Tyler's hands wrapped around Josh's neck and he kissed him deeply. Josh giggled. 

"i can't wait to have a baby with you" Josh whispered, smiling. 

Tyler grinned and said "me too, love".


	29. Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is smutty and dumb i'm sorry but thank u for over 1,400 hits i love u

"i dunno Tyler lets just use your sperm" Josh said. 

"pros and cons of my sperm go" Tyler said. 

"uhhh you're attractive, great hair, your family doesn't have any problems except for mental illness" Josh said. 

"okay" Tyler said, thinking. 

"pros and cons of my sperm" Josh said. 

"you're hotter than me. less mental illness. more heart issues. you have a bald spot" Tyler said. 

"i don't have a bald spot you liar" Josh laughed. 

"yeah in the back of your head" Tyler said. "that's from you literally pulling out my hair when i was going down on you" Josh said, rolling his eyes. 

Tyler laughed. 

"let's just use yours" Josh said. 

"you sure?" Tyler asked. 

Josh nodded and said "yeah". 

Tyler nodded and looked at the specimen cup Jenna gave them. 

"you know..... i'm gonna need help getting a specimen" Tyler whispered. 

Josh raised an eyebrow. he put his hand on Tyler's thigh. 

Tyler smirked, biting his lip. 

"bathroom, now" Josh said. 

after the specimen was received, Josh kissed Tyler's neck. 

"i think that's one of the best handjobs i've ever gotten" Tyler sighed, leaning into Josh's arms. 

Josh chuckled and kissed his neck again. Josh took off his shirt and turned the shower on. 

"shower sex? that's pretty slippery" Tyler giggled, unbuckling Josh's pants.

Josh stepped in the shower, the water running down his chest. T

yler stepped in after, his hands running down Josh's chest. 

Josh met Tyler's lips, biting down. Tyler's hands slipped down to Josh's crotch, making Josh moan. 

"does daddy like that?" Tyler crooned. 

"ohh baby boy you know how much i love you and your body" Josh growled. 

they came out of the shower when it was ice cold. 

"this is weird" Tyler said, looking at the specimen cup. 

"just give it to me" Jenna laughed. 

he passed it to her and she put it in her purse. 

"well uhhh see you later?" Tyler said awkwardly. 

"yeah of course" she giggled. 

she hugged him and Tyler left, walking home. 

a couple of nights later, Josh was between Tyler's thighs again. 

Tyler tangled his fingers in Josh's hair and moaned "oh god Jenna". 

they both froze, Tyler realizing he was imagining her between his legs. 

"what did you say?" Josh growled, jealousy burning in his stomach. 

"J-Josh" Tyler started. 

"baby boy isn't fantasizing about me anymore? that deserves punishment" Josh growled. 

he adjusted Tyler's legs and slammed into him, making Tyler gasp. 

his thrusts were intense, making Tyler moan with pain and pleasure. 

"baby boy wants to say someone else's name while i'm going down on him, this is what he gets" Josh grunted, wrapping his hand around Tyler's throat. 

Tyler gasped, a hand wrapping around Josh's wrist. 

"d-daddy i'm sorry" he breathed out. 

"sorry isn't good enough little boy" Josh snarled. 

Tyler moaned; his voice vibrating against Josh's fingers. 

Josh leaned down, sinking his teeth in Tyler's neck. 

"daddy i'm gonna-" Tyler whined. 

he was cut off when Josh sat up and tightened his fingers around Tyler's throat. 

Tyler saw stars, his eyes rolling back in his head. 

Josh smirked as Tyler let out a loud and whiny moan, clawing at Josh's arm weakly. 

Josh threw his head back and groaned in pleasure, pulling out and collapsing on the bed next to Tyler. 

Tyler gasped in a couple of breaths, his own hand running across where Josh's was. 

"did i hurt you?" Josh asked, turning over to face Tyler. 

"no. i mean yeah but i loved it" Tyler croaked out. 

Josh chuckled and kissed his teeth marks in Tyler's neck. 

"i don't know why i was thinking of her" Tyler whispered. 

Josh shifted, listening. 

"i love you Josh, i'm sorry" Tyler said. 

"don't worry about it. she is really attractive but baby boy now knows daddy's ready to hurt him in case he does it again" Josh growled jokingly. 

Tyler giggled and cuddled close to him. 

the next morning, Jenna called. 

"hey!" Tyler said, stepping away from the table. 

"i'm pregnant" she said excitedly. 

Tyler's mouth dropped open and he glanced at Josh. 

"really?" Tyler asked softly. 

"really" Jenna responded. 

Tyler giggled, buzzing with excitement. 

"wait is that Jenna?" Josh asked, seeing Tyler dancing. 

Tyler nodded. 

"is she-?" Josh asked. 

Tyler nodded vigorously, a wide smile on his face. 

"no way!" Josh exclaimed, getting up and engulfing Tyler in his arms. 

"i'll keep you two updated i just wanted to let you know" she said. 

"thank you so much Jenna, talk to you later" Tyler said, hanging up. 

he hugged Josh back, crying happily. 

"uhhh what's going on?" Astrid asked, exchanging a glance with Eden. 

"we didn't wanna tell you until we knew but um you two are getting a sibling" Josh said. 

both of their eyes widened and they laughed. 

they ran over to Tyler and Josh, all of them hugging. 

"is it a boy or a girl?" Eden asked. 

Tyler wiped his eyes and said "we don't know yet". 

Eden hugged him. 

"when is the baby coming?" Astrid asked. 

"about nine months" Josh laughed. 

she smiled. 

the girls went to school and when Josh got back home, he wrapped his arms around Tyler's shoulders. 

"we're gonna have a baby" Josh whispered. 

Tyler giggled and said softly "i know". 

Josh smiled and pressed his lips to Tyler's neck. 

"we're gonna have a baby" Josh said again, wonder in his voice.


	30. Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler tags along to Jenna's appointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OVER 1,500 HITS I LOVE YOU ALL ALSO HAPPY OCTOBER (this chapter has a lil smut in it not as bad as last time tho)

over the next few months, everyone's excitement was mounting. 

Josh was taking the kids to school and Jenna called Tyler. 

"hey Jenna!" he said. 

"hey! hey i wanted to ask if you wanted to come to my appointment today" she said. 

"really? you wouldn't mind me tagging along?" Tyler asked. 

"of course not! i mean you are the biological father" she laughed. 

"when is it?" Tyler asked. 

"in about twenty minutes" she said. 

"okay. i'll come pick you up and we'll go" Tyler said, hanging up. 

he drove to her house, surprised by how much she was showing. 

"how're you feeling?" Tyler asked as he drove. 

"pretty good. still a little nauseous in the morning but other than that i feel fantastic" she said. 

"that's good" Tyler said, smiling. 

they pulled up and waited in the exam room, Tyler swinging his legs like a child. she giggled a little at him as the doctor came him. 

the exam went well, Tyler tearing up as the doctor said "oh there's the heartbeat can you hear it?". 

Tyler walked closer, staring at the monitor. 

Jenna gently put her hand over Tyler's and he smiled down at her. 

"do you wanna know the sex?" the doctor asked. 

Jenna whispered "it's your baby".

Tyler nodded. 

"it's a boy" the doctor said. 

Tyler gasped softly, laughing and wiping his tears away. 

the doctor took pictures and gave them to Tyler. the exam finished and Jenna wiped the gel off her stomach. Tyler laughed a little, sniffling. 

the doctor came back in and he said "the baby is healthy, developing well. you're a little underweight for how far along you are, so don't be afraid to cave into those cravings". 

Jenna laughed a little and said "thanks doc". 

they left and Tyler asked "wanna go out for breakfast?". 

she nodded. 

Tyler texted Josh where they were going, chatting with Jenna. they got to the cafe first, laughing about some dumb joke. 

"are you afraid to give birth?" Tyler asked. 

"i mean a little. i think labor is gonna be scary" she said. 

"Josh and i will be there if you want" Tyler said softly. 

she smiled and squeezed his hand. 

Josh came in and kissed Tyler's cheek. 

"oh geez you scared me" Tyler said. 

Josh rolled his eyes. 

"what did you two do this morning?" Josh asked. 

Tyler smiled and pulled out the pictures of the ultrasound. 

he put them in front of Josh and said "there's our son". 

Josh's face snapped up to Tyler's, his eyes wide. 

"our son?" he asked softly. 

Tyler smiled and said "our son". 

Josh laughed a little, tears filling up his eyes. 

he glanced at Jenna and put his hand over hers. 

she smiled. 

Josh put his other hand on Tyler's knee, a smile on his lips and tears on his cheeks. 

Tyler wiped his tears away, a wide smile on his face. 

"a son" Josh whispered. 

Tyler kissed his cheek. 

they all ate breakfast, Jenna not finishing. 

"remember what the doctor said, Jen" Tyler said. 

"oh shush you i snack all the time" Jenna said, rolling her eyes. 

Tyler giggled. Tyler drove Jenna back home, hugging her tightly. she smiled at him and patted his face. 

Tyler drove back home; Josh was waiting for him. 

Tyler giggled and ran into his arms. 

"we're gonna have a son" Josh whispered. 

"i know" Tyler whispered back. 

Tyler put the ultrasound picture on the fridge. 

Josh wrapped his arms around Tyler's waist and asked "should we tell the girls?". 

Tyler shrugged and said "i dunno". 

Josh pressed his lips to Tyler's neck. 

"God we're gonna have a son Josh. a son" Tyler whispered. 

Josh smiled, his lips still on Tyler's neck. 

"i love you" Tyler murmured, leaning into Josh's arms. 

"i love you more" Josh whispered. 

"impossible" Tyler giggled. 

"don't you contradict me" Josh murmured. 

"i love you more than there are stars in the universe" Tyler said. 

"i love you more than aliens" Josh said. 

"i love you more than i love my mom" Tyler shot back. 

"i love you more than i love myself!" Josh laughed. 

"i love you more than you love Taco Bell" Tyler said 

"i love you more than you love red bull" Josh giggled. 

"i love you more than you love red bull" Tyler snickered. 

"i love you more than i know how to say" Josh said softly. 

Tyler smiled, turned around and kissed him. 

he breathed against Josh's lips "i love you more than i love that mouth and tongue of yours". 

"i love you more than your lips, your full beautiful lips" Josh whispered, growling softly. 

Tyler chuckled sultrily and kissed him again, wrapping his arms around Josh's neck. 

"you know.... since there's a baby on the way, we won't have much alone time to ourselves" Tyler whispered. 

Josh bit Tyler's lower lip, lightly pulling. 

Tyler pushed his hips against Josh's, smirking as best he could with his lip between Josh's teeth. 

Josh bit down a little harder and growled "you're so fucking hot". 

"then fuck me until i writhe underneath you, breathlessly moaning your name because your hands are squeezing my throat and i can barely breathe" Tyler whispered. 

Josh did as he said, both of them exhausted a few hours later. 

Tyler coughed softly. 

"did i-" Josh started. 

"shush you know when i moan and you're choking me i get a sore throat don't even worry" Tyler said, voice a little raspy. 

Josh giggled. he turned towards Tyler, smiling. 

"what?" Tyler asked. 

"i left some marks" Josh whispered. 

Tyler ran his fingers across the dark growing purple imprint of Josh's fingers on his neck. 

"good" Tyler said, dropping his hand and holding Josh's. 

"my pretty boy" Josh whispered, kissing Tyler's head. 

Tyler giggled. 

Tyler reluctantly got dressed and picked up the girls from school as Josh's showered. 

"what's in your neck?" Astrid immediately asked. 

Tyler sighed and put his head back. 

"i got a spider bite on my neck and couldn't stop scratching it so i bruised the skin" he lied. 

Astrid squinted her eyes. 

"don't give me that look that's the truth!" Tyler laughed, driving. 

"sure" she said curtly. 

Tyler rolled his eyes. 

they got home and Astrid immediately asked Josh "what's on dad's neck?". 

Josh's eyes flicked to Tyler's, panicked. 

"spider bite" Tyler mouthed.

"uhh spider..... bite" Josh said hesitantly. 

Tyler nodded vigorously. 

"yeah spider bite" Josh said, turning away. 

Astrid looked back at Tyler, Tyler smirking at her. 

Eden asked "what's this?". 

she was pointing to the ultrasound. 

"that is your brother" Tyler said, sitting on the counter. 

the girls paused what they were doing and Astrid whispered "brother?". 

Tyler smiled and nodded. 

the sisters exchanged a glance and giggled. 

"a brother!" Eden exclaimed. 

Josh smiled at them. 

"we're gonna have a brother!" Astrid yelled back. 

Josh looked at Tyler, pride and happiness in his chest.


	31. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a few months later, Tyler gets a call........ in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i read every comment and it makes my heart swell up so big i love every one of you. i really do appreciate all of you that read this and share it and everything..

Tyler was awakened in the middle of the night a couple months later, his phone buzzing frantically. 

he answered it groggily. 

"hello?" he groaned. 

"Tyler the baby is coming" Jenna said, strained. 

Tyler was wide awake. 

"are you sure?" he asked, shaking Josh awake. 

"yeah i'm pretty sure" she laughed painfully. 

"what's going on?" Josh asked tiredly. 

"the baby's coming" Tyler said, getting up. 

"we're gonna drop the girls off at Mark's and head right over we'll be there in 10" Tyler said, hanging up the phone. 

Josh dressed and loaded the sleeping girls into the car, calling Mark. 

they dropped them off and drove to Jenna's house. 

Tyler sat with her in the back, holding her hand and whispering comforting things. they were waiting in the hospital bed, both Tyler and Josh comforting Jenna. 

"thank you two for being here" she said softly. 

"of course. where else would we be?" Josh said. she smiled painfully. 

"how much does it hurt?" Tyler asked. 

"uhh it feels like if someone was literally squeezing all my insides with gloves covered in knives" she groaned. 

"oh god" Tyler said. 

"yeah it's pretty weird" she laughed. 

"are you scared?" Josh asked. 

"a little. you two are here so that's calming me down" Jenna said. 

Tyler smiled and held her hand. 

she winced; another contraction taking hold of her. she relaxed, leaning back into the pillows. 

"you're doing good i'm pretty sure" Tyler whispered. 

"pretty sure" Jenna laughed. 

Tyler giggled. 

it was around 10:30 when the doctor said "well, you're fully dilated. are you ready?". 

Jenna glanced at Tyler and Josh, a little panicked. 

they both grabbed her hand, relaxing her. 

she nodded. she kept her grip on Tyler's hand as Josh pushed her hair back and whispered comforting things. she groaned, pain in her body. 

"you're doing good Jenna keep breathing" Josh whispered. 

about a half an hour later, she was still pushing. 

"i can't do this" she cried. 

"one more big push and he'll be out one more push" the doctor said. 

she shifted and took a deep breath. she reached out and grabbed both Josh and Tyler's hands. 

"he's almost here, Jenna, deep breath" Josh whispered. 

"he's stubborn" she groaned. 

"i know. but so are you" Tyler whispered. 

she nodded and gave one more push, gripping onto Tyler and Josh's hands. 

she collapsed on the pillows and they all heard the baby cry. they all gasped and looked. 

the doctor said "your son is an 11:11 baby, that's good luck". 

they quickly cleaned him up and a nurse handed him to Tyler. 

Tyler gently held him, tears flowing down his face. 

"hi baby. i'm your dad and there's your daddy" Tyler whispered, glancing at Josh. 

Josh smiled, crying. the small baby in Tyler's arms squirmed a little, opening his eyes. 

Tyler smiled as Josh wrapped his arm around his shoulders. 

Tyler sniffled, wiping his face on his shoulder. 

"our son" Josh whispered, his voice full of wonder. 

Tyler laughed softly, looking at Josh. 

"oh my god Josh we don't have names picked out" Tyler realized. 

"we have time. look at him" Josh said lovingly. 

Tyler smiled, staring at his son and leaning into Josh's arms. 

it was later in the day, Tyler feeding the baby. Josh was half asleep and Tyler looked up at Jenna. 

"how're you feeling?" he asked her. 

"good. tired but good" she said. 

"thank you for our son Jenna" he said. 

"i'm happy for you two. this is the reason why i wanted to be a surrogate" she said. 

Tyler smiled. 

"do you wanna hold him?" Tyler asked. 

"sure" Jenna said, sitting up. 

Tyler gently handed him to her, smiling. 

"he looks like you" Jenna said. 

Tyler chuckled. 

"he's a handsome little bugger" Jenna giggled. 

Tyler laughed. 

Josh woke up and said "Holden". 

"what?" Tyler asked, turning towards him. 

"his name. it should be Holden" Josh said groggily. 

"like Catcher in the Rye?" Jenna asked. 

"no he just looks like a Holden" Josh laughed softly. 

Tyler looked back at the baby in Jenna's arms. 

"Holden Sebastian" he said. 

Josh got up and said "Holden Sebastian Dun". 

"ew no Holden Sebastian Joseph" Tyler shot back. 

"our son can't have three first names, Tyler" Josh giggled. 

"i do!" Tyler laughed. 

the baby fussed and Jenna said "well whatever his name is you two are upsetting him". 

Josh giggled and took the baby in his arms. 

the next day, they got to take Holden home. 

they hugged and said goodbye to Jenna, telling her to keep in touch. Josh drove home, Tyler smiling. 

"he sleeps well in the car" Josh said. 

"our little Holden" Tyler giggled. 

the girls hadn't seen their brother yet, so their excitement was building. 

Tyler carried the baby in, the girls and Mark falling silent. 

Josh said "meet your brother, Holden". 

Astrid immediately got a wide smile as Tyler sat down, the baby still in his arms. 

"he looks like you" Eden said. 

Tyler smiled. 

he opened his eyes and squirmed a little. he untangled a hand from the blanket and reached out, touching Tyler's face. 

"hi my boy" Tyler whispered. 

Josh snapped a picture and posted it on Instagram with the caption "meet our newest edition, our little Holden". 

later that night, Holden falling asleep, with his hand curled around Tyler's finger. 

Tyler took a picture of posted it with the caption "my 11:11 baby. our son. i'm in love".


	32. Mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> over 1,600 hits holy crap you guys i love you also i'm thinking about posting another fic would you guys read it?

Holden woke up, crying and screaming at the top of his lungs. 

"Josh" Tyler groaned. 

"i got up last night" Josh griped. 

"ughhh" Tyler groaned but got up, getting Holden out of his crib. 

"oh honey what's wrong hmm?" Tyler crooned, gently bouncing him. 

Holden calmed down a little, tears still on his face. 

"oh my boy don't cry" Tyler whispered, kissing his tears away. 

"you're hungry hmm? let's go get some milk little boy" Tyler said. 

he went into the kitchen and heated up some milk, feeding him. 

Tyler hummed softly, walking around the kitchen. Holden gripped the bottle, his cool gray eyes staring at Tyler. 

"hi Holden" he whispered. 

once Holden finished the bottle, Tyler brought him back to the room. 

"was he hungry?" Josh murmured. 

"yep" Tyler yawned. 

"aww you're cute" Josh said, turning towards them. 

"thanks" Tyler said. 

"i'm talking to the baby" Josh giggled. 

Tyler rolled his eyes. 

Holden yawned and Tyler put him back in the crib, crawling in the bed. 

Josh kissed his cheek. Tyler smiled. they fell back asleep until dawn, when Holden cried loudly. 

"i guess it's time to get up anyway" Josh yawned. 

he picked Holden up, saying "good morning my son do you need a diaper change?". 

Josh talked to Holden as he changed his diaper. 

"i'm so tired" Tyler mumbled. 

"go wake the girls up" Josh said. 

Tyler crawled out of bed, yawning and stumbling. 

"c'mon girls time to get ready for school" he yawned. 

"no" Astrid groaned. 

"c'mon sleepyheads" Tyler said, going into the kitchen. 

he started making coffee, half asleep. Astrid stumbled out, hugging Tyler. 

"hi sweetie" Tyler smiled. 

"can i have some coffee?" she asked. 

"uhhh no you are seven years old" Tyler said. 

"please?" she whined. 

"no you little girl" Tyler laughed. 

she groaned and sat down at the table. 

he poured her a glass of orange juice and smiled. he poured himself coffee and chugged it, the liquid burning his throat. 

he coughed and Josh said "oh my gosh don't do that". 

"i need my caffeine boost baby!" Tyler laughed. 

Josh rolled his eyes, Holden staring at Tyler. Tyler poked Holden's nose, making him smile. 

Tyler poured another cup of coffee and sipped it. 

"dad won't give me coffee" Astrid said as Josh sat down, Holden on his knee. 

"yeah he shouldn't you're a child" Josh laughed. 

she rolled her eyes. Holden reached out and held Astrid's finger. 

"hi Holden" she said. 

he laughed at her. 

Tyler put cereal on the table and a cup of coffee in front of Josh. he pressed a kiss on Josh's neck and sat down. Josh smiled at him. 

Tyler stared into his coffee, still exhausted. 

the caffeine from his first cup suddenly slammed into him and he shook his head. 

"what's with you?" Josh laughed. 

"CAFFEINE!" Tyler basically yelled, startling Holden and making him cry. 

"oh no oh Holden i'm sorry oh noooo" Tyler whispered, slipping down his chair in shame. 

Josh laughed at him as he bounced Holden on his knee, calming him down. 

"what're you doing on the floor?" Eden asked as she walked out of her room. 

"i scared the baby" Tyler whispered. 

"you're weird" Eden yawned, sitting down. 

Tyler crawled back on the chair and extended his hands. 

Josh handed Holden to him. Tyler took him in his arms and squeezed him softly. Holden squealed gleefully in Tyler's ear. Tyler giggled. 

the girls ate breakfast, Holden staring at both of them. 

"why does he stare so much?" Astrid asked. 

"cuz he doesn't know how to communicate so he observes instead" Tyler said. 

Astrid nodded. Holden patted Josh, his little hands gently drumming across Josh's arm. he looked at him, smiling. Holden smiled back. 

"who's taking us to school?" Eden asked.

"i will. your dad was up with Holden for a while last night" Josh said, turning towards her. 

Holden fussed, squirming in Tyler's arms. 

"you hungry? okay let's get you some formula" Tyler said, getting up. 

Holden fussed more, reaching towards Astrid. 

"he wants his big sister" Tyler said. she smiled and extended her arms, Tyler gently placing him in them. 

"hi" she said to Holden, Holden relaxing. 

he played with her hair, tangling his fingers in it. Astrid giggled. 

"you're a weird kid" she said to Holden. 

he laughed at her. 

they sat like that for a while until Tyler said "you gotta get ready give me the baby". 

Astrid sighed but handed Holden to Tyler. 

he immediately fussed but Tyler said "shhhh you your sister has to go to school". 

he made a general noise of frustration but Tyler just pressed his lips to his forehead. 

he relaxed a bit, sighing a little and putting his head on Tyler's shoulder. 

Josh drove the girls to school while Tyler gave Holden a bath, softly singing. 

"my happy boy" Tyler said as Holden giggled. 

"i'm gonna do whatever it takes to make you stay this happy. i promise you that. life is gonna give you a lot of ups and downs but i need you to stay this happy. i'll do whatever it takes to keep you this joyful" Tyler whispered to him. 

Holden squealed and splashed the water, making it go everywhere. 

Tyler giggled. he heard Josh come home as the was dressing Holden. 

"hi honey" Josh whispered. Tyler smiled at him. 

Josh kissed his cheek and said "hello little one how're you today?" to Holden. 

Holden grabbed Josh's nose and laughed loudly. Josh smiled widely and Tyler laughed. 

Tyler put Holden down to nap and kissed Josh's cheek. 

"i love you" Josh said. 

"i love you more" Tyler giggled.


	33. Siblings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keep readin n sharing my friends i love all of u (sorry this is a little short i'm gearin up for somethin ;) )

it was about 8 months later and they were eating dinner. 

Holden was chewing on a tomato, his face screwed up. Eden giggled at him. 

"oh geez he really doesn't like that" Josh laughed as Holden opened his mouth and messily spit the tomato out. 

Tyler wiped his mouth, smiling. 

"here try some corn then" Tyler said, spooning it in his mouth. 

he chewed cautiously, staring at Tyler. 

"what don't look at me eat your corn" Tyler said. 

Holden giggled and shoved more corn in his mouth. Tyler looked at Josh, winking. 

"he really likes corn" Astrid said. 

Holden threw a piece at her and yelled "corn!". 

they all froze, mouths hanging open. 

"corn!" he yelled again. 

"oh my GOD!" Tyler screamed. 

Holden giggled, oblivious to what he just did. 

"corn!" Eden exclaimed back at him. 

he giggled and threw some at her. 

Tyler looked at Josh, his eyes wide and sparkling. Josh grinned back at him. 

"do you like corn?" Tyler asked Holden. 

"corn!" he said excitedly. 

Tyler giggled. 

they finished dinner, all of them in a good mood. 

"what do you wanna do this weekend?" Josh asked the girls. 

"can we go on a picnic again?" Eden asked. 

"sure. the weather is getting a little cold up in the hills but the forecast looks good" Tyler said. 

Astrid smiled. 

Josh went to go put the baby down and Tyler asked "how're you two doing? i know it's been pretty hectic these last few months". 

"i like being a big sister" Eden said. 

"wait till he starts to annoy you" Astrid laughed. 

she said "he couldn't annoy me!". 

"oh trust me he'll find a way to annoy you little siblings always do" Tyler said. 

"how would you know?" Astrid asked. 

"i have three younger siblings have i not talked about them?" Tyler asked. 

"no" Eden said. 

"well i do. huh. i really need to call them" Tyler said softly. 

"you know, daddy has siblings too" Tyler said. 

"really? how many uncles and aunts do we have?" Astrid asked. 

"three each. i have two brothers and one sister and daddy has two sisters and one brother" Tyler said. 

"whoa" Eden said. 

"man, i really should call them" Tyler laughed softly. 

"what're their names?" Astrid asked. 

"well on my side you have uncle Zack and uncle Jay and aunt Madison. on daddy's side you have uncle Jordan and aunt Ashley and aunt Abby" Tyler said. 

"are they nice?" Eden asked. 

"is who nice?" Josh asked, sitting next to Tyler. 

"our siblings" Tyler said. 

"oh gosh i haven't talked to them since our wedding" Josh said. 

"i know" Tyler said softly. 

they exchanged a glance. 

"yeah. they're nice" Tyler said to the girls. 

they both smiled. 

"did you finish all your homework?" Josh asked. 

"yeah" Astrid said. 

"both of you off to bed then. we'll go on a picnic tomorrow" Tyler said. 

they nodded and went into their rooms. Tyler called Zack. 

"hey" Zack said groggily. 

"oh crap sorry dude i forgot it was late there" Tyler said. 

"oh don't worry. what's up?" Zack asked, yawning. 

"we haven't talked since my wedding. y'know? i have three kids now" Tyler laughed a little. 

"i know. i see your posts all the time" Zack responded. 

Tyler laughed a little. 

"how're Maddie and Jay doing?" he asked. 

"Maddie's okay. Jay's..... he's enduring a lot of shit from dad recently" Zack said. 

"what do you mean?" Tyler asked. 

"well he's still in high school, so he's still at home. he comes over to my place, fuming, because dad said something bad about you or Josh. when you two visited for Mother's Day, he wouldn't talk to mom or Jay for weeks. they get into fights all the time" Zack explained. 

"oh geez" Tyler sighed. 

"he'll be okay. how are you Tyler?" Zack asked. 

"tired. really tired. Holden is up half the night but he spoke his first word tonight" Tyler said. 

"oh really? what was it?" Zack asked. 

"corn" Tyler giggled. 

"nice!" Zack laughed. 

"hey man how bout you and Maddie and Jay and mom, if she wants, come out for Christmas? it's in a few weeks and i want you to meet your nieces and nephew" Tyler said. 

"i'll think about it. i would love that and i know our other siblings would too" Zack said. 

"yeah" Tyler said softly. 

"well, i should get some shut eye" Zack said. 

"okay. hey man i love you" Tyler said. 

"love you too dude, see you soon hopefully" Zack said, hanging up. 

Tyler smiled and glanced at Josh. 

"who're you texting?" he asked. 

"Jordan" Josh said. 

"how's everyone doing?" Tyler asked. 

"okay. they've been getting some crap from my dad but my mom finally moved out and is living with Ashley" Josh said. 

"oh thank god" Tyler said. 

"yeah. i invited them here for Christmas" Josh said. 

Tyler smiled. 

"i can't believe our girls are 8 and 5 and our boy is almost one and our own siblings haven't met them yet" Tyler laughed. 

"ugh i know we've gotten so out of touch" Josh said. 

Tyler sighed softly and lied in Josh's lap. 

Josh put his phone aside and smiled at Tyler. 

"kiss me please" Tyler whispered. 

Josh leaned down and kissed him lovingly. 

"God i love you so much" Tyler whispered. 

Josh opened his mouth but Holden wailed.

Tyler laughed and said "i got this". 

he got up and Josh watched him walk away, completely in love with his life.


	34. Teenage Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrid, Eden, and Holden meet their aunts and uncles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaa over 1,700 hits!! thank u sm angels i love u. sorry this chapter is short and late i had a really long day today.

a couple weeks later, Tyler was driving to the airport to pick his brothers and sister up from the airport.

his mom couldn't come and Tyler was a little anxious about that.

Zack sat in the front while Jay and Madison sat in the back.

"so where are the girls and Holden?" Jay asked.

"girls are finishing school for the semester and Holden's at home with Josh" he said.

Madison smiled.

"it's good to see all of you" Tyler said.

Zack patted Tyler's chest and said "oh you too man".

"oh geez don't do that i'm driving you dummy" Tyler laughed.

Zack chuckled.

they got back to Tyler's house, his siblings stretching. Tyler walked in the house, hearing Holden crying.

"oh my god Josh i'm gone for half an hour what did you do to him" Tyler joked.

"he literally just woke up you boob stop slamming things around" Josh said, picking Holden up.

Tyler giggled and kissed him quickly.

he took Holden from Josh's arms as his siblings came in.

"this is Holden" Tyler said.

"oh my gosh he's so cute!" Madison said, running towards him.

she swooped him out of Tyler's arms, Holden giggling. Zack and Jay hugged Josh as Madison crooned over Holden.

"stop you're suffocating my son!" Tyler laughed, trying to get Holden back.

he screamed with laughter as Madison and Tyler fought over him.

Tyler finally swiped him away, giggling.

Holden laughed and put his head on Tyler's shoulder. Tyler kissed his cheek.

"can i hold him?" Zack asked.

"if you don't suffocate him like Maddie does" Tyler said, shooting a look at her.

she rolled her eyes as Tyler handed Holden to Zack.

"hi i'm your uncle Zack" he said softly.

Holden patted Zack's forehead, giggling.

Zack smiled widely.

Tyler turned towards Josh and kissed him again. Josh wrapped an arm around Tyler's hips, smiling at him. Tyler dropped his head on Josh's shoulder, a little tired. he watched his siblings play with Holden, laughing and smiling.

"when do your siblings get here?" Tyler asked him softly.

"Sunday. and my mom is coming" Josh smiled.

"oh good we'll have a full house" Tyler giggled.

Josh kissed his forehead.

Tyler glanced at the clock and said "the girls need to be picked up".

"i'll get them" Josh said.

he kissed Tyler again and left.

he picked the girls up and said "there's a surprise for you two when we get back home".

"what is it?" Astrid asked.

"it's called a surprise" Josh said.

"daddy!" Eden snapped.

Josh laughed and said "you'll see you two are so impatient!".

they groaned softly.

the girls burst into the house, excited for the surprise.

"hi girls!" Tyler said.

they exchanged a glance.

"oh yeah these are half of your uncles and aunts" he giggled.

Zack smiled at them. Eden waved bashfully at Madison and she waved back.

Josh kissed Tyler's head, smiling. he started making dinner and by the time it was ready, Eden was sitting in Madison's lap and Astrid was chatting with Jay.

they ate, Tyler feeding Holden.

"sorry you two have to share a room but it's like old times" Tyler said to his brothers, straightening some pillows.

"why does Maddie get her own room?" Jay asked.

"because Josh's siblings are coming and she's gonna have to share with his sisters and his mom and you only have to share with his brother so shush" Tyler giggled.

Zack threw a pillow at him.

"you're a child go to sleep" Tyler laughed.

he went to his room and cuddled into the blankets.

Josh put the baby down and laid down next to Tyler.

Tyler looked at him.

"what?" Josh asked.

"you're cute" Tyler said simply.

Josh pecked his lips. Tyler giggled and put his head on Josh's chest.

a couple hours later, they were both still up.

"wanna go skinny dipping?" Josh asked suddenly.

Tyler giggled.

"do you?" Josh asked.

Tyler thought for a second and whispered "fuck it. let's do it".

he and Josh giggled as they grabbed towels and sneakily slid the door open, going outside.

Josh stripped his clothes off immediately and quietly slipped into the pool. Tyler couldn't stop giggling.

"shh you dork" Josh shushed.

Tyler less gracefully fell into the pool, creating a splash.

Josh shushed him, pulling him close.

"this is so dumb we're acting like teenagers" Tyler laughed.

Josh chuckled, his hands on Tyler's back.

"you're cute" Tyler said, his hands on Josh's chest.

Josh pulled him closer, their bodies touching in the cool water. Tyler's hands slipped up to Josh's face and he pulled him in for a kiss. their lips met perfectly, Tyler's heart leaping.

"i love you" Josh whispered.

Tyler smiled against Josh's lips.

Josh gently parted open Tyler's lips, his tongue sliding in Tyler's mouth.

Tyler's tongue danced around Josh's, teasing him.

"what are you two doing?" Zack asked.

they broke apart, Tyler seeing Zack holding Holden in his arms.

he slipped down in the water, hiding most of his face in shame. Josh giggled, hiding his face in his hands.

"are you two actually teenagers?" Zack laughed.

"leave us alone we have three kids" Tyler said, sliding over to Josh again.

"gross!" Zack groaned as Josh kissed Tyler's neck.

"you're just jealous my husband is hot and we're skinny dipping" Tyler said.

"okay i'm gonna puke stop talking" Zack fake gagged.

"we have sex" Josh whispered.

Zack gagged and said "okay BYE".

he went back in and Josh giggled against Tyler's neck, only feeling love in his heart.


	35. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Josh have a relaxing Christmas Eve with their families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm almost to 1,800 hits holy crap y'all i love you so much??

it was Christmas Eve and they had a full house, everyone laughing and joking. 

"i think our kids are enjoying all this attention" Tyler whispered to Josh. 

Josh glanced at his girls and laughed. 

"they really are" he said. 

"how're you feeling?" Tyler asked, sitting on the counter. 

"i'm still worried about my mom. Ashley said she's still going back there and trying to talk to dad again" Josh sighed. 

Tyler put his hand on Josh's shoulder. 

"i know. she needs to get a divorce but she just won't" Josh said. 

"it's okay. we'll both talk to her okay? but let's enjoy Christmas for the time being" Tyler said softly. 

Josh nodded, putting his hand over Tyler's. 

"dadda" Holden yelled. 

both Tyler and Josh looked at him. 

"he wants me" Tyler whispered. 

"no he wants me" Josh whispered back. 

Tyler hopped off the counter and bolted to the living room. Josh grabbed his arm and they collapsed on the ground. 

"Josh get off!" Tyler laughed, crawling away. 

"let me get my son you watermelon rind" Josh strained, pulling Tyler away. 

"watermelon rind why are you so weird?" Tyler asked, squirming. 

Josh pulled him back and got up. 

he dashed to the living room and swooped Holden up, Holden screaming with laughter. 

"told you he wanted me" Josh said as Tyler walked up. 

Tyler pouted his lip. 

Eden tugged on Tyler's pant leg, holding her arms out. 

"oh well Eden wants me so haha i win" Tyler said as he picked her up. 

"no you don't we have three children" Josh said. 

they both paused and shot a look at Astrid, opening their mouths. 

"don't start i love you both equally" she said, not glancing up from her book. 

"but-" Tyler started. 

"no shush" she snapped. 

Josh laughed. 

"but you do love me more?" Tyler asked. 

"leave me alone i love both of you the same amount" she sighed. 

"yeah but daddy's lame look at him" Tyler said. 

"right now i love him more than you do shUSH" Astrid laughed. 

Tyler gasped, putting his hand over his heart and dramatically falling down. 

Astrid looked at him. 

"what're you doing?" she giggled. 

"you killed me with your meanness" Tyler said theatrically. 

she rolled her eyes and tapped him in the face with her book. 

Tyler giggled. Eden kissed Tyler's cheek. 

"but you love your grandma more huh?" Josh's mom asked. 

both Eden and Astrid yelled "yes!". 

"thank goodness this little one can't talk yet" Josh giggled, kissing Holden's cheek. 

he looked at Josh's mom and said "gramma". 

"oh COME ON" Josh groaned while his mom laughed. 

"give him to me!" she giggled. 

Josh reluctantly handed Holden to her. 

Josh leaned back, his head resting in between his sisters heads. 

"my kids don't like me!" he whined. 

Abby patted his head. 

Tyler threw a marshmallow at Josh. 

"why?" Josh giggled. 

"open your mouth i wanna see if i can get it in" Tyler said. 

"that sounds-" Zack started. 

"shuT UP" Tyler said, hitting Zack's shoulder. 

Josh opened his mouth and Tyler flicked another marshmallow to him. 

it shot down his throat and Josh coughed. 

"bet that's not the first time that's happened" Zack whispered. 

"can you actually get away like literally go into space?" Tyler snapped, laughing and hitting Zack again.

Zack giggled. 

"pass me the marshmallows" Jay said. 

Tyler said "what's the magic word?". 

"Tyler give me the marshmallows" Jay said. 

Tyler sighed and shook his head. 

Jay threw his head back in frustration and said "PLEASEEEEE". 

Tyler giggled and handed Jay the bag of marshmallows. 

Jay snatched it from him and shoved three in his mouth. 

"that's gross" Madison said. 

"no this is gross" Jay said, opening his mouth. 

everyone groaned. 

he grinned and finished chewing. 

Tyler glanced over at Josh. Josh was laughing with his brother over some dumb joke. 

Tyler softened, love flooding his veins. Josh scratched his cheek, his wedding ring glinting in the light. 

Tyler looked down at his hand and smiled. he played with his wedding ring, gently passing the cool metal between his fingers. he laughed very softly, smiling. 

he felt warmth next to him and he looked up. 

"hi" Josh said. 

Tyler slid his wedding ring back on and whispered "hi". 

"you okay?" Josh asked. 

Tyler nodded, smiling. 

Josh asked "why are you crying, then?". 

Tyler lifted a hand and wiped his face. 

"oh. oh i didn't know i was" Tyler whispered. 

Josh put his hand on Tyler's. 

"i'm fine really. i just really love you" Tyler laughed quietly. 

Josh gave him a confused glance. 

"i really do. i completely love you" Tyler said. 

Josh twined his fingers in between Tyler's. 

Tyler smiled at him. Josh gently kissed his cheek. 

"don't cry over me, my love" Josh murmured. 

"don't call me that i wanna cry i love you so so much" Tyler whispered. 

"honey please" Josh laughed softly. 

"i l-love you" Tyler said sincerely. 

"i love you too" Josh said softly. 

Tyler's heart soared and he cuddled into Josh's arms. 

Astrid scooted close to them, her back resting against Tyler's legs. 

Tyler put an arm around her. 

"this doesn't mean i love you more leave me alone" she said. Tyler giggled. 

it was later that night, Holden asleep in Josh's arms, Astrid asleep between Tyler and Josh, and Eden asleep across Tyler and Josh's laps. 

the chatter from the other seven people in the house was quiet, the occasional joke and giggle leaving the atmosphere of togetherness and happiness. 

Tyler's head was resting on Josh's shoulder and he had a smile across his face, feeling at peace. 

the clock on the wall ticked and Tyler looked at it. 

"Merry Christmas, love" he said to Josh softly. 

Josh smiled and whispered "Merry Christmas". 

he kissed Tyler as Zack's phone buzzed.

Zack's phone hit Tyler's head, causing Tyler to yelp in surprise. 

"what the heck dude?" he asked, looking up at him.

Zack was staring into nothing, looking horrified. 

"Zack? what?" Tyler asked, panic streaking in his chest. 

Zack didn't respond so Tyler picked up his phone and read the text. 

it said "your mom is in the hospital. your dad beat her. she might not live. i'm sorry".


	36. Tears and Hospitals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u sm for over 1,800 hits ilysm <3 warning for abuse for this chapter !!!

Tyler's world came to a complete stop, his stomach jolting. 

he could feel Josh's hand on his arm, his voice trying to penetrate the numbness. 

Madison snatched the phone out of his hands and read it. she said something sharply, sitting up. 

Tyler looked slowly up to Zack, their eyes sharing a glance of panic. he heard Madison and Jay talk frantically, but it was muffled from the sound of blood pounding in his ears. 

Josh shook him again, his own panic rising. 

Tyler glanced back at him, his eyes full of hopelessness and fear. 

"Tyler? honey what's wrong?" Josh asked. 

Tyler's ears came back to earth, and he said "my mom". 

"what about her Tyler?" he asked. 

"she's gonna die. she might be dead already" he whispered. 

"what?" Josh asked, glancing to Tyler's siblings. 

Madison was crying and Jay was comforting her even though his cheeks were covered in tears. Zack was staring into space, his eyes looking the same as Tyler's. 

"i need to go" Tyler said monotonously. 

"we all do" Zack whispered. 

Josh looked at his own siblings and mom. 

"go. we'll watch over the kids just go" Josh's mom said. 

Josh nodded and handed Holden to her. 

he slid Eden off their laps and put her on the couch. 

"c'mon Tyler. let's go to the airport" Josh whispered. 

Tyler and his siblings piled into the car, Josh driving. 

they were all quiet, except for the occasional sniff or sob. Josh bought the tickets, bribing the worker, and they sat on the plane. 

Josh and Tyler sat next to each other, Tyler feeling empty inside. Josh put his hand over Tyler's. 

Tyler looked at him. 

he felt calmness spread over the terror in his chest and tears welled up in his eyes. 

"i know. i know" Josh whispered. 

Tyler took in a shuddering breath. 

Josh rented a car and drove them to the hospital, fear in everyone mounting. 

Josh walked to the receptionist and asked "is Kelly Joseph here?". 

"who's asking?" she asked. 

"these are her children" Josh said, glancing at them. 

"okay. she's still in surgery but i'll page her doctor to come talk to all of you. the waiting room is down the hall okay?" she said. 

"thank you" Josh said. 

he led them to the waiting room, Tyler whispering "surgery?". 

they all sat down, Tyler starting to shake. 

"hey Tyler look at me baby" Josh said. 

Tyler turned towards him. 

"she's strong. she's fighting. put good energy out. she'll feel it. c'mon breathe with me" Josh whispered. 

Tyler took a deep breath, squeezing Josh's hands. 

"there you go. she's strong baby. she'll pull through" Josh said. 

"hi i'm Dr. Rowe, are you the Joseph kids?" a man said, walking up. 

"these four are" Josh said, glancing at Tyler and his siblings. 

"okay" he sighed, pulling up a chair. 

"your mom is in very critical condition. she has a lot of internal bleeding, a ruptured spleen, and a collapsed lung. we think the bleeding is coming from her stomach but we're not sure. we're doing everything we can but right now she has about a 65% chance of pulling through the surgery" he said. 

Tyler put a hand on Zack's shoulder and squeezed Josh's with his other. 

"what did he do to her?" Jay asked. 

the doctor sighed softly. 

"what did he do?" Madison asked quietly. 

"i don't wanna tell you. not right now. it's not my place" he whispered. 

"if she.... doesn't pull through then we won't know" Zack whispered back. 

Dr. Rowe looked up at him. 

"please" Tyler said. 

"he beat her almost to unconsciousness with just his fists and then beat her fully unconscious and close to death with a baseball bat and kicking her" he said, mumbling and shifting uncomfortably. 

Tyler's breath caught, feeling anger and disgust rise in his throat. 

Josh slid his arm around Tyler, horror in his stomach. Tyler glanced at his siblings, his own terror and disgust mirrored in them. 

Zack was clenching his jaw, trying not to cry. 

Madison was comforting Jay and both of them had tear tracks down their cheeks. 

Tyler took a deep breath, knowing he had to be strong for his siblings. 

"thank you doctor" Tyler said softly. 

he patted Tyler's knee and said "i'll come back with any updates". 

he walked away and Tyler put his arm around Zack. 

"it's okay c'mon it’s okay" Tyler whispered as Zack softly sobbed. 

Tyler pulled him into his arms, murmuring. 

"it's okay Zack. it's okay" he whispered. 

Zack took in a shuddering breath and let go of Tyler, leaning back and wiping his face. 

he turned and whispered something to Madison. Tyler turned to Josh and Josh could tell he was suppressing tears. Josh put his hand on Tyler's. 

Tyler waited until his siblings uneasily slept, which took about two hours, before he looked at Josh. 

immediately, his lip twitched and he let out a small sob. 

"oh Tyler" Josh whispered. 

Tyler sobbed quietly, the sobs coming deep from his stomach. 

"Tyler come here. come on" Josh whispered, beckoning Tyler to his lap. 

Tyler shook his head. 

Josh sighed and kneeled down on the floor next to him. 

he put his hands on Tyler's knees and said "baby look at me". 

Tyler sniffled and looked at him. 

"she's strong. you're strong. Zack, Maddie, and Jay are strong" he said softly. 

"if she dies it'll break them" Tyler whispered, voice cracking. 

"she won't die" Josh said. 

"Josh-" Tyler started. 

"no Tyler. we have to have faith. we have to believe. i can't imagine what you're feeling but i'm here. i'm not going anywhere" Josh interrupted. 

Tyler wiped his eyes. 

Josh rubbed his hands up and down Tyler's legs. 

"this is scary Josh. i dunno if i can do this" Tyler whispered. 

"you're my strong husband Tyler. if you had the courage to marry me you have the courage to deal with this" Josh whispered lovingly. 

Tyler put his hands over Josh's and whispered "what did i do to deserve you?".


	37. Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes this chapter is short i'm sorry but thank you all for over 1,900 hits!!! omg i almost cried when i saw that. ilysm <3 (again, abuse is in this chapter!!)

it was another hour until Dr. Rowe came back. 

"she's out of surgery. she's barely stable but she has about a 73% chance of pulling through" he said. 

Tyler felt relief strike like lightning in his chest. 

"are you gonna wake them up?" Josh asked as Dr. Rowe walked away. 

"no. they need rest" Tyler said. 

"Tyler-" Josh started. 

"i know i haven't slept but i'm the oldest so i have this responsibility" Tyler interrupted. 

Josh sighed softly. 

he looked out the window. 

"it's really coming down" he whispered. 

Tyler glanced outside. 

the snow was swirling calmly in the early sunlight, creating gorgeous shades of orange and pink across the sky. 

"i wanna go out there" Tyler said softly. 

he got up and grabbed Josh's hand. 

"babe" Josh whispered. 

"i'm numb this'll make me feel something" Tyler said. 

the strikingly cold air sent shivers up Josh's spine. Tyler walked quickly to a snow covered tree, seeing a patch of dry grass under it. 

he sat down, his breath billowing out of his mouth in freezing white clouds. 

he pulled his knees to his chest and sat against the tree trunk. 

Josh scooted next to him. Tyler watched the snow patter down; the sound of the snowflakes hitting the ground was calming. 

Josh looked over at Tyler. 

Tyler's cheeks, nose, and ears were bright pink from the cold. his mouth was slightly open, his breath the same color as the snow. 

he has goosebumps all over his body but he wasn't shivering. 

his eyes were focused on the horizon and they were full of tears. 

he took in a shuddering breath, blinking, and sending tears down his face. 

Josh wrapped an arm around Tyler's shoulders. 

"if she dies.." Tyler whispered, his voice cracking. 

Josh squeezed his shoulders. 

Tyler opened his mouth but footsteps behind them made them turn around. 

"dad?" Tyler asked as he saw him. 

"Tyler please listen to me" he said desperately. 

Tyler stood up and stood in front of Josh, protecting him. 

"how the hell are you not in jail?" Tyler growled. 

"Tyler-" he started. 

Tyler slapped him across the face. 

"don't you dare give me some bullshit excuse about why you beat my mother close to death. God, when she said she couldn't come i should've done something" he snarled. 

"you don't talk to me like that" his dad snapped, raising his fist. 

Tyler grabbed his wrist before his fist connected. 

Tyler smiled meanly as he saw his father’s bruised and split knuckles. 

"you're disgusting" he whispered. 

his dad snatched his hand away. 

"she wanted to leave" he whispered. 

"she fucking should have!" Tyler said angrily, his voice rising. 

his dad's eyes flashed with anger. 

"go on i dare you to hit me" Tyler growled as he saw his dad's fingers curl into a fist. 

his dad laughed mirthlessly and turned around. 

"you coward" Tyler whispered. 

his dad froze. he turned around and harshly punched Tyler, his fist connecting with Tyler's cheek bone. 

Tyler yelped in surprise and pain, clattering to the ground. his dad grabbed his shirt and raised his fist again. 

Josh swiftly tackled him, holding him down. 

"Tyler are you okay?" Josh asked. 

"y-yeah" Tyler whispered, rubbing his cheek. 

he sat up and put his hand on Josh's shoulder. 

"it's okay" Tyler said softly. 

Josh got off of Tyler's dad and he scooted away. 

"i feel sorry for you. you had a beautiful life and you threw it away" Tyler said. 

"if you come in the hospital i will and make sure the police find you and lock you up until your body is rotting in that jail cell" Tyler growled. 

he grabbed Josh's arm and walked back to the hospital, angry tears mixing with his grief filled ones. 

"hold on Tyler just pause for a second" Josh said. 

Tyler froze in his tracks, gasping in air. the snow was still falling heavily from the sky and Josh put his hands on Tyler's shoulders. 

"are you okay?" Josh asked. 

Tyler took in a shuddering breath. Josh pulled him into his arms. 

"it's okay baby it's okay" Josh whispered. 

"he hit me" Tyler said in a childlike voice. 

"i know Tyler. deep breaths c'mon" Josh said. 

Tyler cried. 

Josh put his hands on Tyler's face, wiping his tears away with his thumbs. 

"Tyler i love you okay? i love you. i'm sorry this happened i'm so so sorry, love" Josh crooned. 

Tyler sniffed and said "i'm okay. i'm okay". 

Josh kissed his forehead. 

"let's go inside hon. it's fucking cold" Josh whispered. 

Tyler laughed a little and followed Josh inside. 

"where were you?" Zack asked. 

"it's snowing" Tyler said simply.


	38. New Similarities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is short again I KNOW IM SORRY the next one is longer i promise (again, abuse is in this chapter !)

Dr. Rowe came back and said "she's stable. c'mon you four". 

Tyler looked back at Josh. 

"go" he said. 

"no. i need you. just wait outside, please" Tyler whispered. 

Josh nodded and followed them to the room, waiting outside. 

Tyler walked in first, his breath slightly catching as he saw all the machines hooked up to his mom. 

he held her hand and whispered "we're here momma. we're here". 

Zack put his hand on Tyler's shoulder. 

Tyler sniffled, overwhelmed. Jay sat down, his head in his hands. 

"Jay go outside" Tyler whispered. 

"no" he said. 

"Jay. now. you're still a kid you shouldn't see your mom like this" Tyler snapped. 

"i'm staying" Jay protested. 

"Jay now" Tyler said sharply, using his 'dad' voice. 

Jay glared angrily at him but headed to the door. 

"stay with Josh" Tyler said before he left.

Jay angrily closed the door behind him. he sat next to Josh, fuming. 

"what happened?" Josh asked. 

"Tyler kicked me out" he mumbled. 

"why?" Josh asked. 

"said i'm too young to see mom like that" Jay muttered. 

Josh sighed. 

"you are. don't give me that look you are. i was younger than you when my mom got beaten just as bad, if not worse. seeing my mom hooked up to all those machines, in a coma, her heart stopping, it made me grow up way faster than i should have. it changed my life for the worst. i could barely function and i had to take care of her for months. i had to be the older one to protect my siblings from the horror i saw. Tyler's trying to protect you. i know how angry you feel. hell, Abby didn't talk to me for almost a year because i would barely let her see our mom. Jordan and Ashley understood better but they were still mad. Tyler just wants you to have some innocence. some part of your mind that's spared from the fear of seeing your parent like that" Josh explained. 

Jay sighed. 

"it'll be okay. he's the oldest. he feels like he has the most responsibility" Josh said. 

"he doesn't need to have it" Jay whispered. 

"in his mind he does. he watched all three of you grow up so he feels like the third parent. it happens with the eldest" Josh said. 

Jay nodded softly. 

Tyler came out of the room, his eyes red and filling with tears. 

"i can do this Tyler" Jay whispered. 

Tyler looked at him, shaking his head. 

"Tyler-" Jay said. 

"no. you're too young. you just are i'm sorry Jay" Tyler interrupted. 

"then what do you want me to do?" Jay snapped. 

"coffee. go get me coffee" Tyler whispered, voice cracking. 

Jay did as he said. Tyler sat down next to Josh, pulling his knees close to his chest. 

he sobbed. 

"baby it's okay. it's okay" Josh murmured. 

"this is too hard" Tyler sobbed. 

"i know baby trust me i know" Josh whispered. 

Tyler took in a couple of deep breaths. 

Zack came out and Tyler wiped his eyes. 

"you and Maddie go met Jay in the cafeteria. eat something. i'll stay with her. take care of your siblings" Tyler said. 

Zack nodded. 

he said something to Madison and they left. Tyler grabbed Josh's hand and led him inside. 

Tyler sat for his mom and Josh sat for Tyler. 

"Josh?" Tyler said after an hour. 

"yeah?" Josh whispered back. 

"i'm sorry you had to go through this. i really didn't understand until now. i know why you didn't want me awake when you had those nightmares. i'm so sorry" Tyler whispered. 

"it's worse that you know the pain. you of all people don't deserve to know what that feels like. but i'm here. i know what this feels like. unlike teenage me, you have someone to talk to. someone who understands. let your siblings take some responsibility and don't stretch yourself too far. it tore me apart but this doesn't have to tear you apart" Josh said. 

Tyler lifted a hand off his mother’s and put it over Josh's. 

"promise me that this won’t break me. promise me that she'll be okay?" Tyler whispered. 

"i promise you that whatever happens, i'll do whatever i can to make sure you and your siblings will be okay" Josh replied. 

Tyler lifted Josh's hand and pressed his lips to it. 

at the same moment, Tyler's mom squeezed his hand. 

Tyler's head shot up. 

"mom? mom? it's Tyler" he said. 

she opened her eyes and coughed, pointing at the tube in her throat. 

Tyler pushed the button for the nurse and one came in to take the tube out. 

she coughed again and weakly asked "is it Christmas?". 

Tyler laughed a little and nodded. 

Josh whispered "it's a Christmas miracle".


	39. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Josh rest after a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAA OMG OVER 2,000 HITS OMG I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH i really do appreciate it so much and i'm already thinking about which fic i'm gonna post next :)))) (there's still abuse mentions in this chapter just warning u also there's a LIL bit of smut !!)

Josh called his mom after Tyler's siblings got back. 

"hey mom" he said tiredly. 

"hey Josh. is Kelly okay?" she asked. 

"yeah. she's doing good. woke up about twenty minutes ago" Josh said. 

"good" she whispered. 

"are my girls awake yet?" he asked. 

"no. they should be awake soon. are you doing okay?" she asked. 

"yeah. just tired. stayed awake with Tyler all night" Josh whispered. 

"is he okay?" she asked. 

"i don't know. he's better now that she's awake. his dad came back" he said. 

"what?" she asked, surprised. 

"we were sitting outside. he tried to talk but Tyler wouldn't let him. he punched him in the face" Josh sighed. 

"oh gosh" his mom gasped. 

"i fought him off and we went back inside. i'm tired mom" Josh whispered, voice cracking. 

"what're you tired of?" she asked. 

"i'm tired of you not divorcing dad. i'm terrified that this is gonna happen to you again. i'm tired of you defending him. i'm tired of fearing that you're gonna die in a hospital bed 2,000 miles away from me and i won't be there. you need to leave him. for good. please mom" Josh pleaded. 

she sighed softly. 

he heard Holden cry and she said "call me later okay? Merry Christmas Josh". 

"Merry Christmas momma. kiss my girls for me" he said and hung up. 

he leaned his head up against the wall, exhausted. Tyler came out of the room, sitting next to Josh. 

"my mom says sorry that she ruined Christmas" Tyler said. 

"she didn't. it's not her fault" Josh mumbled. 

"what's wrong?" Tyler asked. 

"nothing. just really tired" Josh whispered. 

"lay on me then, love" Tyler whispered. 

Josh leaned on Tyler, his head on his shoulder. Tyler wrapped an arm around him. 

"i miss our girls" Tyler sighed. 

"me too" Josh murmured. 

Tyler sighed softly. 

"hey Tyler?" Josh whispered. 

"hey Josh?" Tyler asked. 

"are you okay?" Josh asked. 

"yeah. i'm okay. are you?" Tyler asked softly. 

"if you are then so am i" Josh said. 

Tyler smiled and kissed his forehead. 

"i'm so grateful for you" Tyler said. 

"i'm gonna take a nap goodnight" Josh mumbled, his head slipping down in Tyler's lap. 

Tyler giggled and played with Josh's hair. he, too, drifted off to sleep. 

"Tyler" Zack's voice woke him up. 

"what?" Tyler groaned. 

"get up you two. stop sleeping in the hallway" Zack laughed. 

"no it's comfy" Tyler complained. 

"yeah but it's weird" Zack said. 

"whatever" Tyler mumbled. 

Zack sighed and said "get up you idiot". 

Tyler groaned but poked Josh, waking him up. 

"what?" Josh snapped. 

"we fell asleep in the hallway babe" Tyler laughed. 

Josh sat up, yawning. Tyler got up and extended his hand. 

"we're gonna get a hotel room and actually sleep" Tyler said. 

"okay. i'll text you" Zack said. 

Tyler nodded sleepily and he and Josh left. 

"oh FUCK it's cold" Josh swore. 

Tyler giggled. 

Josh drove to the first hotel he could find, yawning. they checked in and Josh collapsed on the bed. Tyler cuddled next to him. 

"you're warm" Josh whispered. 

"am i?" Tyler asked. 

Josh nodded, pulling him closer. Tyler nuzzled his head in Josh's chest, smiling. 

"i wouldn't want to be anywhere in the world if it wasn't in your arms" Tyler whispered. 

"that's cute" Josh giggled. 

"whatever you meme" Tyler murmured, pressing his lips to Josh's neck. 

"don't call me a meme that doesn't make any sense" Josh giggled. 

Tyler smiled. Josh looked down at Tyler, pushing his hair back. 

"hi" Tyler whispered. 

Josh smirked a little. 

"hi" he whispered back. 

"kiss me?" Tyler asked. 

Josh smiled, putting a hand on Tyler's face, gently pulling him close. 

his lips were millimeters away from Tyler's and he breathed "you kiss me". 

Tyler smiled and closed the space. 

"i love your lips" Josh whispered. 

"do you?" Tyler breathed. 

Josh smiled and nodded, his lips meeting Tyler's again. Tyler giggled. 

"i really love kissing you" Josh whispered. 

"do you now?" Tyler said smugly. 

"who wouldn't love kissing those beautiful lips? i'm so lucky to be the only one who gets to feel your lips against mine" Josh murmured. 

Tyler blushed, giggling softly. 

"you're so gorgeous Tyler" Josh whispered. 

"oh shut up and kiss me" Tyler said. 

Josh's hand curled around the back of Tyler's neck and he kissed Tyler deeply. Tyler gently bit Josh's lip. 

Josh pulled back and said "y'know, we probably have time for a quickie". 

"oh you would like that hmm?" Tyler asked, sitting up and pulling off his shirt. 

"daddy needs his baby boy" Josh said. 

Tyler sat on his hips and stripped off Josh's shirt. his hands ran up and down Josh's bare chest, his breathing becoming heavy. 

Josh's hands started unbuckling Tyler's pants, a smirk on his face. Tyler chuckled and put his hands on Josh's face, leaning down and kissing him deeply. 

about an hour later, Josh kissed Tyler's shoulder. 

"i love you" Tyler whispered. 

"i love you more" Josh whispered back. 

Tyler cuddled into Josh's chest, content. 

they fell asleep quickly, the exhaustion of the day finally taking hold. Tyler woke up first, hours later. Josh was on his stomach, his mouth open and drool leaking out. 

Tyler smiled and laughed a little. he gently ran his hand along Josh's back, smiling. 

he grabbed his phone and posted a photo he took only yesterday even though it felt like forever ago. it was slightly blurry, Tyler was smiling at Josh who had his head thrown back in laughter. 

the caption said "i had a family emergency this Christmas and Josh dropped everything to make sure i could sort everything out. he made sure everything was taken care of and that i was safe and happy and healthy. right now, he's asleep next to me with his mouth open and drooling all over the place, but gosh, i'm in love. everyone's okay. i hope you all had a very Merry Christmas. i hope that all of you find someone like Josh". 

he leaned back into the pillows, smiling at Josh. 

Josh stirred, turning towards Tyler and curling up. Tyler pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

"thank you for existing, my love" Tyler said softly and sincerely.


	40. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Josh go back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> over 2,100 hits omg i love you all so much

they stayed for another day, Tyler just wanting to get back home but still worried about his mom. 

he was sitting alone with her, his siblings and Josh eating dinner. 

he was holding her hand. 

"Tyler?" she whispered. 

"yeah?" he whispered back, looking up at her. 

"where did you get that bruise?" she asked, her eyes flicking to the slight discolored skin on his cheek. 

"it doesn't matter" Tyler said, subconsciously rubbing it. 

"did Josh hit you?" she asked. 

"what? no of course not!" Tyler said in surprise. 

she shrugged. 

"no of course Josh didn't hit me. he loves me and would never. dad tried to talk to me and i provoked him so he hit me" Tyler whispered. 

"what?" she said angrily. 

"it's okay. i had Josh with me" Tyler said. 

she looked away, angry. 

"mom it's okay. enough about me how are you feeling?" he asked. 

"fine. hurts" she mumbled. 

"where does it hurt?" Tyler asked. 

"everywhere" she laughed humorlessly. 

Tyler stared at her, concerned. 

"don't give me that look it just hurts. he beat me close to death" she said. 

he really did; both of her eyes swollen and nose broken. her lip split and bruised. bruises all over her face and neck. her wrist was broken and she was sitting weird from the pain in her side. 

"you really gave me a scare momma" he whispered, pressing his lips to her hand. 

"sorry you had to spend Christmas worrying about me" she sighed. 

"it's not your fault" Tyler said. 

"i know but still" she said. 

"mom if i had to sit in a hospital for someone on Christmas i'm glad it was you. at least we spent Christmas together" Tyler said. 

she laughed softly. 

"what're you gonna do once you're healed?" Tyler asked. 

"well since you saw your dad that means the cops didn't get him so i'll probably work on getting him arrested and get a divorce all those things" she said. 

"okay. are you sure you're okay for me to leave?" Tyler asked. 

"yes. i do have three other children Tyler" she laughed. 

Tyler smiled. 

"go back to your three kids. they need you more than i do" she said softly. 

"mom" he sighed. 

"it's okay. Zack can take care of me" she said. 

"i don't want him to have all that responsibility. i am the oldest" Tyler said. 

"honey you have a family to take care of. i have three other children to help me get better. go take care of your kids" she said. 

Tyler squeezed her hand, sighing. 

"you'll be okay? you'll call me if something happens? you'll keep me updated?" Tyler asked. 

"yes Tyler. go home with Josh and kiss my grandchildren for me" she said. 

"okay" Tyler murmured. 

he sat with her until Josh and his siblings came back. 

she grabbed Josh's hand and said "take care of Tyler. make sure he eats and sleeps and rests". 

Josh smiled and whispered "don't you worry about him. you get some well needed rest hmm?". 

she nodded. 

he and Tyler said goodbye and left for the airport. Tyler was antsy during the flight. 

"you okay?" Josh asked. 

"worried" Tyler mumbled. 

"i know" Josh whispered. 

Tyler took his hand. Josh kissed Tyler's hand. Tyler smiled. 

Josh drove back, his hand still holding Tyler's. 

"do you think the girls will be up?" Tyler asked. 

"i dunno it's pretty late" Josh sighed, looking at the illuminated time on the dashboard. 

they pulled up to the house, Tyler yawning. they walked in as quietly as the could. 

Josh's mom immediately hugged Tyler tightly, murmuring. 

"i'm okay. we're okay" Tyler whispered. 

"go to sleep you two" she whispered. 

Josh nodded and they went into their room. 

Tyler was sitting on the edge of the bed, tired. Josh gently ran his hand down Tyler's bare back. 

Tyler sat up straighter, the touch electrifying his skin. 

Josh wrapped his arms around Tyler's middle and kissed his neck. Tyler leaned his head back to rest on Josh's shoulder. 

Josh kissed down his neck, his lips soft and loving. Josh dropped his head down with a smile on his face. 

"i'm so glad i married you" Tyler whispered. 

"i'm so glad that you're glad that you married me" Josh murmured against Tyler's skin. 

Tyler smiled. 

"c'mon, love. let's get some sleep" Josh whispered. 

they fell asleep quickly and stayed asleep until Holden cried loudly. 

Tyler crawled out of bed and picked him up out of his crib. 

"oh my little boy please don't cry. it's okay" Tyler murmured. 

Holden calmed down as Tyler whispered to him. 

"did you miss me? i missed you. i missed you and your sisters a lot" Tyler whispered. 

Holden stared at him, his gray eyes full of tears and curiosity. 

"i know honey. i'm here" Tyler said. 

Holden reached a hand out and touched Tyler's face. 

his eyes were wide and understanding. 

the cool gray with the spots of green and mocha brown were calm as they stared at Tyler. 

"what's that look hmm?" Tyler asked him. 

Holden smiled, his eyes lighting up. Tyler couldn't help but smile back. 

"dadda" Holden babbled. 

Tyler giggled. 

"what're you doing?" Josh asked sleepily. 

"what're you doing?" Tyler shot back. 

Josh rolled his eyes. Tyler sat back on the bed and put Holden down next to him. 

Josh smiled at him. 

"hi Holden" Josh whispered. 

Holden turned and looked at Josh. 

"daddy!" he giggled. 

Josh flashed a huge grin at him and laughed. 

Holden put his hand on Josh's hair and patted him. 

Tyler drifted back to sleep, Holden leaning on him. Josh picked Holden up and put him back in the crib. 

Holden grabbed his finger. 

Josh looked at him. Holden smiled up at him. 

"go back to sleep little one" Josh whispered. 

he kissed Holden's head and crawled back into bed with Tyler, feeling calm.


	41. Happy Mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a lil cutesy chapter i hope u like it

they were awakened in the morning when Astrid and Eden burst into their room, yelling excitedly and jumping on the bed. 

"you're back!" Astrid yelled, landing roughly on Tyler. 

"daddy wake up!" Eden screamed, jumping on Josh. 

"oww" Tyler groaned. 

"what did my mom feed you?" Josh mumbled. 

Eden giggled. 

Josh snatched her in the middle of a jump, causing her to scream with laughter. 

Astrid wrapped her arms around Tyler, making him smile. 

"hi my eldest" he whispered. 

she rested her head on his shoulder. Eden laughed and Tyler looked over at her. she poked his face. "

you're weird" Tyler said. 

she stuck her tongue out. Tyler poked her nose. Holden squealed, wanting attention. 

Josh chuckled and got up to get Holden. 

"a little jealous of your sisters huh?" Josh asked. 

he laughed. 

Josh sat back down on the bed. 

"who's cuter me or him?" Eden asked. 

"you're both cute so shush" Josh said. 

"yeah but who's cuter?" Eden asked. 

Josh looked at her and then to Tyler. 

"your dad is the cutest" Josh said. 

Tyler rolled his eyes and Eden protested "no I'M the cutest!". 

Josh laughed and shook his head. 

"sorry sweetie but your dad is cuter" he said. 

Eden pouted her lip and glared at Tyler. 

"hey i think you're the cutest don't look at me" Tyler said, trying not to laugh. 

"i like dad more than you" Eden said to Josh, scooting over to Tyler. 

Josh giggled and said "at least my son loves me the most". 

Holden fussed and reached towards Tyler. 

Josh sighed as Tyler laughed and took Holden. 

Josh slipped off the bed and collapsed on the floor, sighing heavily. Tyler whispered something to the girls and they giggled. 

Josh sighed again. 

"what's with you and your huffing and puffing over there?" Tyler asked. 

"my kids don't love me!!" Josh whined theatrically. 

Tyler scooted to the edge of the bed and looked over to Josh. 

"you're weird man" Tyler laughed. 

"oh my heart is filled with agony that my children hate me!" Josh dramatically exclaimed. 

Astrid giggled. 

"they laugh at my pain" Josh groaned. 

Tyler placed Holden on Josh's chest. Josh looked up at him. 

"you mock me with-" Josh started, but Holden spit up on Josh's face. 

Tyler burst out laughing as Josh groaned and sat up. 

Josh picked up Tyler's shirt and wiped his face and Holden's. 

"no! that's my good shirt!" Tyler exclaimed. 

Josh smirked and threw it at him. 

"well i think it's breakfast time hmm?" Josh asked, standing up. 

the girls nodded and ran to the kitchen. 

Tyler kissed Josh's cheek and said "go take a shower you still smell like airports". 

Josh rolled his eyes but handed Holden to Tyler and went into the shower. Tyler put Holden in his high chair and smiled at his girls. 

"did you two have a good Christmas?" he asked as he looked through the fridge. 

"yeah. we missed you though" Astrid said. 

"i missed you too" Tyler whispered. 

he felt arms around him and looked back. it was Josh's mom. 

"hi" he giggled. 

"where's my son?" she asked. 

"he's in the shower" Tyler said. 

"yeah. he smelled like airports" she said, sitting down. 

"i know that's what i said" Tyler giggled. 

Tyler pulled out waffle fixings and started making breakfast. Josh came out with only shorts on and still damp. 

he kissed Tyler's cheek, causing Tyler's eyes to move up and down his body. 

"boy i swear" Tyler whispered. 

Josh laughed and kissed his cheek again. 

Tyler rolled his eyes and winked at him. Eden hugged Josh's legs. 

"oh i'm sorry do you need something?" he said, bored. 

she pouted her lip and Josh said "what?". 

"i love youuuuu" she mumbled. 

"oh what's that? you love me?" Josh asked, a smile in his voice. 

she giggled and nodded. Josh picked her up and kissed her cheek. 

they sat down and Eden started coloring. Josh looked over at Tyler who was mixing the batter nonchalantly. 

he saw Josh stare at him and he smirked. 

he poured the batter into the waffle maker and looked at Josh. Josh's eyes flicked over Tyler's bare chest. 

Tyler bit his lip and Josh winked at him. 

Tyler rolled his eyes and finished making breakfast. everyone ate, Josh scooting closer and closer to Tyler. 

"scoot yourself away, boy" Tyler said as he fed Holden. 

Josh licked Tyler's shoulder. 

"okay EW" Tyler groaned. 

"it's still not as gross as when Holden threw up on daddy this morning" Astrid said. 

"oh gosh don't i'm gonna lose it" Josh groaned, putting his head in his hands. 

Tyler giggled and kissed Josh's head. 

Josh's mom left around noon and Tyler called his own mom. 

"Tyler i'm fine you don't have to text every five minutes" she laughed. 

"momma i'm just worried about you" Tyler said. 

"i know. and i'm grateful but i have more children" she said. 

"are you okay? feeling okay?" Tyler asked. 

"yes. a little pain and ache here and there but nothing bad" she said. 

"okay. well Holden is literally screeching at the top of his lungs so lemme see if Josh is killing him or tickling him bye i love you" he said quickly as Holden shrieked in the other room. 

"okay. love you too" she said and hung up. 

Tyler walked in the other room and said "are you actually killing our son?". 

Josh was spinning Holden around, giggling. 

"he's enjoying it!" Josh said as he slowed to a stop, Holden laughing harder than anything. 

"i hope he spits up on you again" Tyler said. 

Josh rolled his eyes and put Holden down. Josh kissed Tyler, smiling. 

Tyler opened his mouth to say something but Holden struggling to stand up caught his eye. 

"oh my god Josh look he's gonna stand up" Tyler whispered excitedly. 

Josh immediately pulled out his phone and filmed Holden tentatively standing up. 

he wobbled a little and Tyler squealed softly. 

Holden took a few steps towards Tyler and Josh, both of them murmuring in excitement. 

he started falling down so Tyler swept him up, saying "my boy! my big boy!". 

Josh giggled and hugged both of them. 

he posted the video on Instagram, the caption saying "he did this unexpectedly, which explains Tyler and i trying not to freak out in the background. he's growing up so (almost too) fast. stay tuned to see if Tyler teaches him to rap heavydirtysoul while he's still in diapers and drinking out of sippy cups".


	42. Trouble in Paradise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh confronts Tyler about a certain someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS IS SO LATE AND SHORT I HAD AN APPOINTMENT TODAY IT TOOK A WHILE ALSO THANK YOU FOR OVER 2,200 HITS I LOVE YOU ALL (read the extra notes AT THE END)

"no he's growing up very well. he has your smile" Tyler said. 

Jenna smiled softly. 

"i've missed hanging out with you" Jenna said. 

"yeah me too" Tyler said. 

she paused suddenly, a wave of nausea passing over her. 

"wow this morning sickness from this baby is worse than Holden huh?" Tyler asked. 

she nodded, clearing her throat and sighing. 

"don't worry about puking in front of me, Holden pukes on me every day" he said. 

she laughed softly, the wave passing. 

"how's Josh?" she asked. 

"he's doing good. he's such a good dad it amazes me. he has so much patience, like, yesterday he argued with Eden for an hour about brushing her teeth and finally got her to because he let her color over his tattoos" Tyler said. 

Jenna laughed. 

"i love him so much" Tyler whispered, eyes soft. 

"is your mom doing okay?" she asked. 

"yeah. she's getting better by the second" Tyler said. 

"have they found your dad yet?" she asked tentatively. 

Tyler's face dropped and he shook his head. 

she put her hand over his. 

"they'll find him, Ty" she whispered. 

Tyler nodded hopelessly. 

Tyler talked to her for hours, completely ignoring his phone buzzing and the time. 

he finally glanced at the clock. 

"oh gosh is that really the time?" Tyler asked. 

Jenna looked up from his shoulder and said "oh god i didn't even realize it was that late". 

Tyler stretched and got up. 

"well i'll see you later, hmm?" he said. 

she nodded and smiled, hugging him. Tyler drove home, a smile on his face. he quietly entered the house. 

Josh was waiting for him, his face stern. 

"hi" Tyler whispered. 

"where were you?" Josh asked. 

"i was hanging out with Jenna why do you ask?" Tyler giggled. 

Josh clenched his jaw. 

"it's just.... you've been hanging out with her a lot" he mumbled, pulling at a thread on a pillow. 

Tyler paused from undressing and asked "what do you mean by that?". 

Josh looked up at him, not wanting to say the words. Tyler stared at him. 

"you don't think i'm... cheating on you do you?" he whispered. 

Josh shrugged, looking angrily in Tyler's eyes. 

"baby why would i cheat on you? with Jenna?" Tyler laughed. 

he crawled into bed and rested his head on Josh's shoulder. 

Josh shrugged him off and turned off the light, laying down and facing away from Tyler. 

"Josh c'mon" Tyler scoffed, putting his hand on Josh's back. 

"goodnight Tyler" he snapped softly. 

Tyler pulled his hand back. 

"whatever" Tyler muttered. 

they slept uneasily, both of them angry. 

Tyler woke up first, staring at Josh's back. he wrapped an arm around him. 

"don't" Josh snapped. 

"what the hell did i do? i was just hanging out with Jenna" Tyler snapped right back. 

"sure i'm sure that's why you moaned her name while i was going down on you" Josh snarled. 

"Josh that was over a year ago and it was a total accident i was just thinking about babies and you know that i apologized" Tyler shot right back. 

Josh sat up, daggers in his eyes. 

"baby-" Tyler started. 

"don't you 'baby' me!" Josh growled. 

"Josh i am not cheating on you with her i promise you that" Tyler laughed, this whole situation feeling ridiculous. 

Josh immediately turned cold, getting up and heading to the door. 

"wait Josh-" Tyler said, scrambling up. 

"just shut up" Josh said meanly, leaving the room. 

Tyler sighed, hurt. 

he walked out and whispered "we cannot act like this in front of the girls. act like an adult". 

Josh turned to say something, fire in his eyes. 

"morning" Astrid mumbled. 

Josh closed his mouth and turned back to finish making breakfast. 

"morning" Tyler said curtly. 

Astrid's eyes snapped up, immediately knowing something was wrong. she narrowed her eyes. 

"what’s with that look?" Tyler asked. 

she just raised her eyebrows. 

"what?" Tyler asked again, smiling weakly. 

"you're acting weird" Astrid whispered. 

"uhh no i'm not?" Tyler said skeptically. 

she rolled her eyes. Eden came out as Josh was finishing breakfast. 

he placed the plates in front of everyone, dropping Tyler's plate down a little harsher than everyone else's. 

Astrid looked at Josh's slight anger and Tyler's combating uneasiness. her eyes narrowed again and Tyler looked up at her. 

"what?" he asked her. 

her eyes flicked to Josh, who was eating angrily, and back to Tyler. 

Tyler shook his head, mocking confusion. 

she whispered "i'm not dumb dad". 

Tyler sighed and said "honey there's nothing wrong". 

she just gave him a look, turning back to breakfast. Tyler looked at Josh, worry and anger stirring in his stomach. 

Josh glanced quickly at him, forcing a smile and knowing they had to sort this out before things spiraled out of their control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sorry (i have nothing against jenna too just a PSA!!)


	43. Suspicions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is short i'm a mess

when Tyler came home, anger flashed through his chest. 

Josh stared at Tyler as Tyler came outside and sat down near the pool. 

"are you still irrationally angry at me?" Tyler asked. 

Josh scoffed. 

"babe i'm not cheating on you" Tyler said, laughter still in his voice. 

Josh shot him a look. 

"i'm not" Tyler said sharply. 

Josh scoffed again. 

Tyler went in the house and changed, slipping into the pool. 

he swam towards Josh, who was floating on his back with his eyes closed. Tyler kissed Josh's cheek. 

Josh's eyes flew open and he sat up, anger strong. 

"c'mon Josh!" Tyler groaned. 

Josh rolled his eyes and swam away from Tyler. 

Tyler felt the pool grow cold, anger deep in his stomach. 

"Josh i'm not cheating on you" Tyler whispered. 

Josh crawled out of the pool and sun dried, putting headphones in to ignore Tyler. 

Tyler sighed and got up, walking past Josh. he put his hand on Josh's knee. 

Josh scooted away and said "go away". 

Tyler sighed again but walked away, hurt. 

they avoided each other for most of the day, barely talking and shooting angry glances at each other. 

"we can't keep acting like this. Astrid's already onto us" Tyler said softly. 

"whatever" Josh snapped. 

"Josh i mean it. besides i don't want you to be angry at me for no reason" Tyler mumbled, bouncing Holden on his knee. 

"just shut up" Josh scoffed. 

"don't tell me what to do especially to shut up" Tyler snapped. 

"then stop cheating on me" Josh growled back. 

"i'm not, Josh!" Tyler exclaimed. 

"sure that's why you're so unhappy and not giddy when you come back from Jenna's" Josh said sarcastically. 

"she's my friend sorry i have other friends" Tyler scoffed. 

Josh shot him a fuming glance and went into the room, slamming the door. 

Holden jumped at the sound and Tyler whispered "shhhh it's okay. your daddy is just angry at me for having friends". 

Holden fussed a little. 

"oh little boy it's okay. your daddy and i are okay" Tyler murmured, holding Holden close. 

Josh lied down on the floor, blasting angsty music. 

he wiped his face, anger and uncertainty in his chest. 

he took in a shuddering breath. he went into the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. 

the thought of Tyler kissing Jenna, of loving someone who wasn't him made him feel worthless. 

he didn't know if it was true, but he saw how happy Tyler was around Jenna. 

Tyler would use the smile he usually only had for him. 

Josh sighed. 

"i'm picking the girls up" Tyler called curtly. 

Josh didn't respond. 

he waited until Tyler left to start making dinner. he made a complicated dish so he could take his mind off Tyler. 

Astrid hugged Josh immediately, knowing something was wrong. 

"hi honey did you have a good day today?" Josh asked. 

"fine. what about you?" she asked. 

"it was okay" Josh said. 

"Josh can you pass me Holden's formula?" Tyler asked shortly. 

Josh threw it at him harder than he should have. Tyler sighed very quietly as he mixed the formula in a sippy cup and handed it to Holden. Astrid stared him. 

"are you and daddy fighting?" Astrid asked. 

"what? no" Tyler said unconvincingly. 

she raised an eyebrow. 

"seriously we're okay" Josh said, even more unconvincing than Tyler. 

"sure" she said sarcastically. 

Tyler glanced at Josh. 

Josh didn't glance back. 

Tyler sighed again. Holden fussed. 

"what?" Tyler asked him. 

he pointed at the strawberries on the table. 

Tyler handed him one. he bit into it and Tyler smiled. 

Josh put plates in front of everyone, barely looking at Tyler. 

"this is a good dinner babe" Tyler said tightly. 

"thanks" Josh said uncomfortably. 

they finished dinner, Tyler cleaning up. 

he gently put his hand on Josh's shoulder as he passed; Josh tensing up. 

Tyler sighed again, angrily doing the dishes.

Astrid exchanged a glance with Eden, rolling her eyes. Tyler was tucking the girls in. 

"are you and daddy gonna break up?" Eden asked. 

Tyler laughed softly and said "no. why do you think that?". 

"you two are fighting. i'm not as smart as Astrid but..." she mumbled. 

"we're fine. sometimes when you love someone a lot you get tired of them" Tyler said. 

"like when me and Astrid fight?" Eden asked. 

"yeah. you still love her right?" Tyler asked. 

she nodded and smiled. 

"yeah. i still love daddy. sometimes we just butt heads a little bit" Tyler said comfortingly. 

she nodded and yawned. 

"go to sleep little one" Tyler murmured and kissed her head. 

he went into his room, sitting in the edge of the bed. 

"i love you" Tyler whispered. 

"do you?" Josh asked sadly. 

Tyler looked back at him. 

"i don't know where the hell you got this idea i'm cheating on you" he snapped. 

"because you have that look in your eyes you only had for me" Josh whispered. 

Tyler scoffed and threw blankets over himself. 

they were turned away from each other, Tyler falling asleep first. 

Josh reached out and gently touched Tyler's fingers with his. 

"i love you too" he whispered tearfully.


	44. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Josh have a chance to talk alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> over 80 kudos omg i love u guys sm also these next two chapters are a lil short but i hope u like them anyway

when Tyler woke up the next morning, the bed was already cold and lonely. 

his fingers traced the various colors on Josh's pillow from his hair dyes. 

Tyler sighed. 

he got up, hearing Holden fuss a little. Tyler looked at him, a smile on his lips. 

Holden reached out and grabbed Tyler's fingers. 

"hi buddy" Tyler whispered. 

"dada" Holden said. 

"yeah i'm your dad. at least one of them" Tyler said. 

Holden extended his arms. Tyler picked him up. 

"at least one boy in this family loves me" Tyler sighed and walked out of the room. 

he put Holden in the high chair and kissed Astrid and Eden on in the head. 

Eden smiled at him. 

"you sleep well?" Tyler asked. 

she nodded. 

"so do you wanna go to a movie today?" Josh asked the girls. 

"no i wanna swim" Astrid said. 

"okay. then go get ready" Josh said. 

the girls went into their rooms. 

"Josh we can't live like this. i miss you" Tyler whispered. 

"then go to Jenna" Josh retorted. 

"Josh" Tyler sighed. 

"don't give me that whining shit" Josh snapped. 

"well sorry i miss you and your hugs and kisses" Tyler whispered. 

"whatever" Josh mumbled, getting up and grabbing Holden to get ready for swimming. 

Tyler sighed again, anger and frustration in his chest. 

Astrid and Eden giggled and ran out, jumping in the pool. 

Josh followed them out and Tyler went in to change. 

Josh was spinning Holden around, Holden laughing heavily. Tyler slipped in the pool and wrapped his arms around Josh and Holden. 

Josh's smile vanished and he uncomfortably stared away from Tyler. 

"here take him" Josh said sharply. 

"Josh-" Tyler started. 

"just take him" Josh interrupted. 

Tyler sighed and took Holden while Josh swam towards the girls. 

"what do i do to fix this hmm Holden?" Tyler whispered quietly. 

Holden splashed the water, making Tyler giggle. 

"are you and dad really okay?" Astrid asked Josh. 

"yes. don't even worry. sometimes i'm just tired of his cute face" Josh laughed softly. 

Astrid rolled her eyes. 

"what if you and dad have a date night?" Eden asked. 

"what do you mean?" Josh asked. 

"like we hang out with Mark and you and dad can be alone" she explained. 

Josh looked over at Tyler and nodded. 

"that's a good idea" Josh whispered. 

she splashed him. 

"oh you're gonna pay for that!" Josh giggled, picking her up and throwing her. 

she laughed as she came back up. 

he approached Tyler after a while and said "we need to talk". 

Tyler nodded and asked "i'll call Mark to have him take the kids tonight?". 

Josh nodded. 

once the kids were gone for the night, Tyler and Josh sat across from each other at the kitchen table. 

"i didn't cheat on you" Tyler started. 

"and i don't believe you" Josh said. 

"why don't you believe me? i would never!" Tyler said. 

"Tyler she's the mother of our son it's a little hard for me to believe you" Josh snapped. 

Tyler laughed meanly and said "that's fucking ridiculous and you know that". 

Josh's eyes flashed with anger and said "oh really? is it? then what's this?". 

he held up the letter Tyler was hiding in his bed side table. 

"Josh-" Tyler started, reaching for the paper. 

" 'Dear Tyler, thank you for the lovely thing you did for me last night. i didn't know liked me like that. see you soon, Jenna’ " Josh read. 

Tyler dropped his eyes, shame in his eyes. 

"so is it really fucking ridiculous?" Josh whispered. 

"Josh listen i can explain" Tyler whispered. 

"i don't wanna fucking hear it" Josh snapped, ripping the letter up. 

"fine! i kissed her!" Tyler exclaimed tearfully. 

Josh froze and looked up at him. 

Tyler was thrown back to the memory. 

"so why didn't the lesbian couple just use one of their uteruses and whose sperm is in you?" Tyler asked, laughing. 

"they're older and it's a donor they found it’s not that weird" she giggled. 

"well you're not even showing so" Tyler said, his eyes flicking down to her stomach. 

"it's only been a couple of days since i found out i was pregnant again" she said. 

"well you look good" Tyler said. 

"whatever man" Jenna laughed. 

Tyler pushed a piece of her hair back behind her ear. 

"oh crap i should go" he said, looking at the time. 

"okay. hey tell me how Christmas goes" she said. 

he nodded. 

"one more thing" she whispered, grabbing his arm. 

he turned towards her. 

she got closer, her eyes flicking to his lips. before he knew it, her lips were pressed against his. 

he kissed her back quickly, pulling apart. 

"umm sorry" she whispered. 

Tyler just kissed her again and left. 

"i kissed her" Tyler whispered, voice cracking. 

Josh's shoulders dropped, his world breaking. 

he looked up at Tyler, angry tears blinding him. 

"fuck you Tyler. fuck you" Josh growled tearfully. 

he threw the ripped up letter at Tyler and got up, heading to the door. 

"Josh baby no please wait. please" Tyler cried, running after him. 

he grabbed Josh's arm and said "you cannot leave you cannot do this to our children". 

Josh shook his arm off and said "you did this to our kids. i'm done Tyler. you fucking cheat". 

he slammed the door in Tyler's face, the creaking of the house breaking Tyler's heart. 

Josh got into his car and drove, tears flowing heavily down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes..,,. sorry.,,,


	45. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh deals with his anger in destructive ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u all for over 2,300 hits!! also sorry this is short the next chapter is longer :-) this is a little smutty and you guys won't like it i'm sorry

Tyler stared at the door, his heart breaking with tears creating tracks on his cheeks. 

he slammed his fists against the door, letting out a soul crushing sob. 

his head rested on the door and he cried. 

"i'm so fucking dumb goddammit" he growled at himself. 

Josh drove to nowhere, just trying to get away. 

he wiped his eyes, his hurt and anger flowing painfully down his face. 

he needed someone because Tyler could just go to Jenna. 

he had no one. 

he saw a dingy bar and he pulled into the parking lot. he took a couple deep breaths and wiped his face in his shirt. 

he took off his wedding ring and whispered "if Tyler wants to cheat on me then i guess i can cheat on him too". 

he slipped his wedding ring in his pocket and walked in the bar. 

the bar was loud and had the sharp smell of tequila and whisky in the air. 

he sat down at the bar and took a couple shots of vodka. 

"rough night there?" a girl asked him. 

"you have no clue" Josh whispered, throwing back another shot. 

she laughed softly. 

"what's your story then, stranger?" she asked. 

Josh looked at her and scoffed. 

"what?" she asked. 

"if you really want to know my hus-boyfriend kissed someone else" Josh mumbled. 

"yikes" she said. 

"the other person was a girl" Josh scoffed. 

the girl sucked in air through her teeth and said "yeah that's fucking rough". 

Josh stared at his empty ring finger. 

"want a drink?" Josh asked the girl. 

she nodded. 

she ordered and sipped her drink. 

"Josh" he said, extending his hand. 

"Debby" the girl said, smirking. 

he kissed her hand. 

"charming" she laughed. 

Josh shrugged. 

"so your boyfriend kissed another girl? my boyfriend fucked every single one of my friends, including the boys" she said. 

"nuh uh" Josh scoffed. 

"no i'm serious every single friend i asked he fucked" she smirked. 

Josh rolled his eyes. 

they stayed talking in the bar until they were almost black out drunk. 

"listen i've got nowhere to go" she giggled. 

"me too. wanna fuck in my car?" Josh asked lustily. 

"why not!" she exclaimed. 

Josh grabbed her hand and they stumbled out of the bar. 

he pushed her against his car, his lips meeting hers harshly. 

she opened the backseat door, falling inside. 

they sloppily undressed, giggling and pressing drunken kisses on each other's bodies. 

"fuck car sex is so dumb" Josh grunted, uncomfortable. 

"yeah but just fuck me man" she groaned. 

Josh chuckled and kissed her neck. 

after a few drunk and sloppy hours, they were cuddling in the back seat. 

he kissed her shoulder softly. 

"i'm so hammered" she giggled. 

Josh chuckled and kissed her neck. 

"what's this tattoo?" she asked, her fingers caressing the Tyler tattoo on Josh's knee. 

Josh scoffed and said "don't even worry". 

she paused suddenly, recognizing the tattoo. 

"wait a second. y-you're Josh Dun" she whispered. 

Josh shrugged. 

"i just fucked Josh Dun" she said, amazed. 

"yep" Josh said. 

"wait that means Tyler cheated on you" she realized. 

"uh huh" Josh said. 

she pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

"you're cuter than him" Josh whispered. 

she giggled. he kissed her deeply. 

Tyler pulled his knees close to his chest, tears still falling from his eyes. 

he called Josh. 

voicemail. 

"hey Josh. honey please come home. i need you. Astrid and Eden and Holden need you. please baby. i love you" Tyler said tearfully to the voicemail. 

he pushed his phone away, disgusted with himself. 

he cried until he couldn't cry anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorryyyyyy (but not really the comments on the last chapter made me laugh so hard)


	46. Pleading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler tries fix what he broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg thank u for over 2,400 hits!! i love u all

Tyler called Josh an unimaginable number of times until Josh finally answered. 

"can you fucking stop" Josh laughed. 

"are you drunk?" Tyler whispered. 

"of course i am! i also fucked this really cute girl but she left" Josh slurred. 

Tyler sighed. 

"call a cab and come home. the girls cannot think we're breaking up" Tyler said. 

"fine only cuz i don't wanna sleep in my car" Josh muttered. 

the cab dropped Josh out front and he stumbled in. 

"did you really have sex with someone?" Tyler asked. 

"oh yeah babe. i mean it was a girl so i had to get wasted but who cares" Josh giggled. 

"i deserved it" Tyler shrugged. 

he led Josh to bed, Josh falling asleep before his head hit the pillow. Tyler kissed his cheek. he crawled in bed next to him, sighing heavily. 

he was awakened when Josh got up and stumbled to the bathroom. Tyler heard him puke and he sighed. he got up and rubbed Josh's back. 

"it's so gross" Josh groaned. 

"what did you have?" Tyler sighed. 

"like half a bottle of vodka and like four beers" Josh muttered. 

he leaned over the bowl again and Tyler patted him. 

"get off" Josh snapped. 

"Josh-" Tyler started. 

Josh shot him a look. 

"fine" Tyler snapped back, going back to bed. 

Josh stumbled back to bed after a while. 

"i still love you Josh. even if you did screw a girl" Tyler whispered. 

"whatever" Josh muttered. 

Tyler sighed. 

Tyler woke up first, Josh still passed out. 

Tyler kissed him on the head again and he woke up. 

he groaned immediately, his stomach turning. 

"need a bucket?" Tyler asked. 

Josh just got up and ran to the bathroom. 

Tyler left a glass of water next to him. Tyler sat at the table, sipping a cup of coffee. 

the house was so quiet without the kids and Tyler could hear every heave Josh made. 

he sighed. 

Josh came out of the bathroom after a little, slowly sipping the water. 

he sat across from Tyler; they were in the same position as they were last night. 

"i made a bad decision last night i can recognize that. i did it just to get back at you. i'm sorry for sleeping with.... whatever her name was. the problem is, you lied about Jenna. even it was just a kiss, Tyler. you said it was before Christmas" Josh said softly, voice full of hurt and regret. 

"Josh i'm sorry. it just happened out of nowhere and i just- i just don't wanna lose you" Tyler whispered. 

"i know Tyler. i don't wanna lose you either but you're gonna have to earn my trust back. if you can" Josh said. 

Tyler nodded softly. 

Josh groaned, his head aching. 

"what can i do to Josh? i'll do anything" Tyler said. 

Josh sighed and said "maybe you can't do anything. i just need to think". 

Tyler nodded. 

"when are the kids back?" Josh asked. 

"Mark said he'd keep them till three this afternoon" Tyler said softly. 

Josh looked at the time. 

it was seven am. 

Josh looked at Tyler, seeing guilt and fear in his body language. 

he felt a flash of anger and said "maybe i should just leave". 

"what? Josh you can't do that. what about our kids?" Tyler said immediately, panicked. 

"they would live. be a little angry and unhappy for a while but live" Josh said. 

"what about the band? what about me?" Tyler asked. 

"i'd still play in the band. i still wanna be your friend" Josh whispered. 

"don't talk like that. don't talk like you're gonna divorce me" Tyler said. 

"what if i do? would that really be the worst thing in the world?" Josh asked. 

"yes. it would leave me and the kids and you really screwed up for a while" Tyler said, desperation rising. 

"we'd get over it" Josh murmured. 

Tyler stared at him, Josh's quietness scaring him. 

Tyler took a deep breath and dropped to his knees in front of Josh. 

Josh looked down at him, confused. Tyler took his hands. 

"i beg you, i'm on my knees here man, please don't leave me. please. i need you more than i've needed anything else. i can't live without you. our children need you. Astrid and Eden need the stable house after what happened. Holden needs to grow up with a good family. they need to be loved and accepted. now i know you're mad at me. i know that. but if you can't stay for me right now, please, stay for our children. i'll find a way to earn you back. just please. i beg you to stay. please" Tyler said, pressing his lips to Josh's fingers. 

Josh looked down at Tyler. 

he was hunched over, guilt and pleading oozing out of him. 

his forehead was resting on Josh's hands and Josh knew he was crying. 

he was reluctant to say anything so he stood up and slipped into the bedroom. 

Tyler put his head in his hands and cried, the mistake he made weighing him down. 

Josh sat against the bedroom door, hearing Tyler's sobs. 

he sighed and crawled back into bed, hoping to sleep off the killer hangover he had. 

Mark dropped the kids off, seeing that something was wrong with Tyler. 

Tyler's eyes were puffy and his eyes were distant. he raised an eyebrow. Tyler gently shook his head. 

the girls ran in and Tyler took Holden from Mark. 

"is Josh home?" Mark asked softly. 

"yes. it's a long story man. long and awful" Tyler whispered. 

Mark patted his shoulder and left. Tyler kissed Astrid on the head. 

"did you have a good time at Mark's?" he asked. 

"what's wrong with you?" she asked as she saw his face. 

"nothing! why do you always assume something is wrong?" Tyler laughed weakly. 

she rolled her eyes. 

"i had a good time at Mark's" Eden said. 

"that's good" Tyler whispered, putting Holden down. 

"wait where's daddy?" Astrid asked. 

"in the bedroom. he -we- were up late last night" Tyler said. 

she nodded softly. 

Tyler sat with his girls, his eyes still sad and guilt filled. Astrid gently patted his hand, her eyes full of confusion. 

"i'm okay hon. it's okay" he whispered, voice cracking. 

"sure" she said softly. 

Tyler sighed and looked away from her, hoping Josh would make the best decision for their kids. 

Josh came out a little later, wincing when one of the kids got too loud. 

they ate dinner tensely and sent the girls off to bed. it took Tyler a couple hours to get Holden down, Josh pretending to be asleep. 

once Tyler crawled in bed, Josh turned on to his back. 

Tyler looked at him. 

"okay. i'll stay. but for my daughters and my son. you're gonna have to work as hard as you possibly can to make me love you again" Josh said softly. 

Tyler nodded, feeling happy and grateful. 

"thank you" Tyler whispered. 

"it's for my babies, not you" Josh said, turning over and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there it's mostly fixed ((but don't expect it for long ;) ))


	47. Caution with his Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u all so so much for over 2,500 hits i love you all sm (sorry these next couple chapters are short lmao)

it was about a week later before Josh swiftly hugged Tyler while he was making lunch. 

Tyler tensed up, surprised. 

Josh sat on the counter and said "i still love you Tyler. i miss feeling close to you but my heart is still uneasy". 

Tyler nodded softly, happy that Josh was finally starting to thaw out. 

he glanced at Josh's hand, seeing the glint of his wedding ring. 

Tyler relaxed even more and smiled. 

Tyler finished lunch and put it on the table. 

Josh didn't move. 

Tyler looked meekly up at him. he crossed over and rested his head on Josh's lap. 

he put his hands on Josh's thighs and sighed quietly. 

Tyler felt Josh relax. 

"i love you" Tyler said sincerely. 

Josh rubbed Tyler's back. 

Tyler sat up and kissed Josh's cheek quickly then sat down. 

they ate slowly, shooting glances at each other. 

Josh's phone buzzed and he groaned when he looked at the text. 

"what?" Tyler asked. 

"i somehow gave the girl my phone number? i honestly don't know but she just sent me nudes" Josh sighed, putting his phone down in disgust. 

Tyler giggled softly. 

"oh shush you i don't even remember her name" Josh laughed. 

"then block her" Tyler said. 

"okay. i'll text her this: 'sorry man this was a mistake. still in love with my husband. goodbye' is that good?" Josh asked. 

Tyler nodded. 

he sent it and stared at his phone. 

"did she know who you are?" Tyler asked. 

"i think she did but that whole night is hazy" Josh said cautiously. 

"oh geez" Tyler whispered. 

"i'll tell her to not expose what happened. i really don't want our personal life everywhere" Josh said as he typed. 

he put his phone down and stared at Tyler. 

"what?" Tyler asked softly. 

Josh put his hand over Tyler's. 

"i forgive you" Josh whispered. 

Tyler stared at him. 

Josh squeezed his hand and went outside. 

Tyler laughed quietly, completely relieved. he heard Josh jump into the pool so Tyler walked outside. 

Josh surfaced and smiled at Tyler. 

Tyler smiled back. 

"c'mon get in here" Josh said. 

Tyler changed quickly and slipped into the pool. 

"i really missed you" Tyler whispered as Josh pulled him close. 

"i missed you too" Josh whispered. 

Tyler looked up at him, his eyes flicking to Josh's lips. 

Josh put his hands on Tyler's face. Tyler wrapped his hands around Josh's middle and pulled him close. 

Josh softly met Tyler's lips, Tyler's heart leaping. 

Josh pulled back too soon for Tyler and he whined softly. 

"i still need time, honey. baby steps" Josh whispered. 

he kissed Tyler's forehead and swam away. 

Tyler gently ran his fingers across his lips, smiling. he heard Holden cry in the house so he got up and got Holden. 

"wanna go swimming little one?" Tyler asked him. 

Holden nodded. 

Tyler changed him and went back outside. Josh swam over and kissed Holden's cheek. 

Holden laughed and reached towards Josh. 

Josh took his hands and spun him around. 

Holden laughed heavily. 

Tyler looked at Josh, his heart soaring. 

Josh had a wide smile on as he stared at Holden. 

Josh looked up at him. 

"he has your smile" Josh whispered. 

Tyler grinned and said "he somehow got your chin and your eyes". 

Josh laughed a little. 

Tyler kissed his cheek. 

"our son is the best" Josh whispered. 

Tyler smiled. 

it was later that night and they were watching a movie with the girls. 

Josh looked over at Tyler. 

he still had guilt in his eyes but they were also full of happiness. 

Eden got up and showed Tyler something she drew. 

Tyler's eyes lit up with excitement and he praised her drawing skills. 

Eden sat back down and Tyler held the drawing close to his chest. 

Josh smiled at him. 

Tyler looked at him and handed him Eden's drawing. 

Josh took it.

it was a drawing of a tree with bright red flowers surrounding it. 

Josh smiled. 

he put the picture down and grabbed Tyler's hand. Tyler looked at him. 

"i love you" Josh whispered. 

Tyler kissed Josh's hand and said "i love you too". 

Astrid looked up at her dads. 

Tyler was staring hopefully and gratefully at Josh and Josh was staring protectively and lovingly cautious back at Tyler. 

she crawled on the couch and hugged Tyler. 

"we're okay" Tyler murmured to her. 

for the first time in a while, she believed him.


	48. Whole Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u so so so so much for over 2,600 hits! this chapter does have some smut in it ;) i hope you like it.

after a couple weeks, they had fully made up. 

once that happened, they could barely get their hands off each other. 

Tyler took every touch, every kiss seriously and gratefully. Tyler was making breakfast and Josh wrapped his arms around Tyler's waist. 

"hi" Tyler whispered. 

Josh kissed his neck, creating goosebumps. 

"you're cuddly today" Tyler whispered. 

"i just love holding you close. you're mine" Josh whispered. 

Tyler smiled. 

Josh pressed his lips to his neck again. 

"ugh gross" Astrid groaned as she walked out. 

Josh chuckled and said "sorry hon, i love your dad". 

she pretended to gag. 

Josh subtly squeezed Tyler's butt and sat down at the table. 

Tyler laughed a little. 

"why are you up so early anyway?" Josh asked her. 

she shrugged. 

"well you're lucky breakfast is ready" Tyler said, putting a plate of food in front of her. 

she giggled and started eating. Tyler put a plate in front of Josh and kissed his head. Josh winked at him. Tyler rolled his eyes and went to go wake Eden up. 

"it's only 8 dad it's Saturday" she groaned. 

"i know sweetie but i made pancakes" Tyler said.

Eden sighed and extended her arms. 

Tyler chuckled and picked her up. 

they went into the kitchen, Tyler sitting her down. he put another plate of food down in front of her. 

he ate his own food, Josh staring at him. 

Josh cleaned up the dishes, kissing Tyler on the cheek a few times. 

"gross" Eden muttered. 

Tyler smiled at her. 

"what do you guys wanna do today?" Josh asked. 

"can we have a Harry Potter marathon?" Astrid asked. 

"sure why not?" Tyler giggled. 

they darkened the living room and started watching the movies. 

Josh wrapped his arms around Tyler. 

Tyler looked at him. 

Josh smiled back. 

Tyler climbed in his lap, pulling his body close to Josh's. 

Josh kissed Tyler's collarbone. 

"you're all mine" Josh breathed, biting down on Tyler's neck. 

"Josh please" Tyler giggled quietly. 

once Josh felt like his hickey was dark enough, he let Tyler go. 

"it's so dark you jerk" Tyler joked. 

"just to show that you're mine and only mine" Josh growled quietly. 

Tyler blushed heavily. 

Josh smirked. Holden cried from his room so Tyler got up. 

"i know little boy" Tyler crooned as he picked Holden up. 

he changed him and fed him. 

he placed Holden down with his sisters and sat back on the couch. 

Josh put a hand on his thigh. 

Tyler shook his head softly and raised his eyebrows. Josh's hand got higher and higher until he slipped his hand down Tyler's pants. 

"Josh" Tyler breathed. 

"i want you now" Josh growled even softer. 

Tyler looked back at the kids; they were transfixed on the movie. 

Tyler nodded and Josh went into the room. 

"i'm gonna go take a shower and your daddy has some things to do don't eat the cookies" Tyler said. 

"i'm not gonnaaaaaaa" Eden whined. 

"Astrid make sure your sister doesn't die of a sugar overdose" Tyler said, getting up as Astrid nodded. 

Tyler went into the bedroom, Josh immediately attacking him. 

"shower" Tyler breathed. 

Josh nodded and they made their way to the bathroom, stripping off clothes. 

Josh slammed Tyler against the wall as the water pattered over them. 

"God, i love your body" Josh growled, running his hands up and down Tyler's body. 

Tyler moaned against Josh's lips as Josh's hands explored his lower body. 

Tyler dropped to his knees and Josh moaned quietly as he tangled his fingers in Tyler's hair. 

"God i love your little whore mouth" Josh growled. 

Tyler smirked, loving Josh's dirty talk. 

Josh pulled him up and kissed him roughly. 

he turned his around and slammed him against the wall. 

he wrapped a hand around Tyler's neck while the other one trapped Tyler against the wall. 

he slammed into him, making Tyler groan in lust and pain. 

Josh kissed and squeezed his neck. 

"does my little boy love being called a slut?" Josh grunted. 

"yes daddy" Tyler breathed. 

"you fucking slut God i love you" Josh growled, pressing his lips against Tyler's neck. 

"d-d-daddy i'm gonna..." Tyler trailed off, a moan escaping from his lips. 

"then do what you're gonna do baby boy. you little slut" Josh moaned. 

Tyler threw his head back, Josh's fingers squeezing his throat. 

he let out a squeaky, whiney, moan while Josh sank his teeth into Tyler's shoulder. 

they both slipped down the shower wall, collapsing in the ground. 

Tyler cleared his throat and grinned at Josh. Josh smirked back at him. 

"i'm all yours baby. all yours" Tyler whispered. 

Josh kissed him lovingly and Tyler grinned, feeling completely lucky and grateful. 

they got out of the shower and went back out to the living room. 

they watched every Harry Potter movie in order, Astrid angrily commenting about things they left out or changed. 

by the end of the last movies, she was crying. 

" 'after all this time?' 'always' " the TV said. 

Astrid let out a sob. 

"c'mere honey" Josh said. 

she crawled in his arms. 

"h-he loved her s-so much and he m-m-made sure Harry could s-survive" she cried. 

"i know honey i know" Josh crooned. 

the movie ended and Eden said "Snape was a jerk". 

Astrid's eyes flashed and she tensed up. 

"oh god" Tyler whispered. 

she hopped off Josh's lap and snapped at her sister, both of them arguing as they went into their rooms. 

Tyler laughed at them. 

"she's so passionate" Tyler whispered. 

"like you" Josh murmured. 

Tyler smiled and kissed his cheek, his family feeling healthy and whole again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT @ ME ABOUT SNAPE PEOPLE HAVE VERY STRONG OPINIONS AND I AM NOT TELLING YOU MINE.


	49. Sibling Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrid and Eden get into a fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a longer chapter and i hope you guys enjoy it :)

"Josh we have to pick the girls up in ten minutes i'm not doing that" Tyler laughed. 

"c'mon it would be fun!" Josh whined. 

"Josh i'm not screwing you on the kitchen counter in that position" Tyler giggled. 

"well it was worth trying" Josh sighed. 

Tyler kissed his cheek. 

"maybe we should make the girls ride the bus so we can have more alone time" Josh whispered, pulling Tyler close. 

"you're lame man" Tyler whispered. 

Josh kissed his head. 

Tyler looked at Josh, love softening his glance. 

"what's that look?" Josh asked him. 

"i just love you a lot" Tyler said. 

Josh grinned bashfully. 

"cutie" Tyler smiled. 

Josh giggled, blushing. Tyler kissed his cheek again. 

"i'm so in love with you again" Josh whispered. 

"good" Tyler whispered back, kissing him quickly. 

Josh put his hands on Tyler's face and looked in his eyes. 

"what?" Tyler asked. 

"you're mine forever hmm? if you cheat on me again i'm done you know that right?" Josh asked. 

"yes honey" Tyler said. 

"good baby boy" Josh said and kissed him again. 

Tyler giggled. 

"go pick our girls up before i convince you to undress in front of me" Josh growled. 

Tyler kissed him deeply and left, Josh slapping Tyler's butt when he turned around. 

Tyler laughed as he exited the house. 

Josh smiled, happy. Holden fussed from his play pen so Josh got up. 

"hey buddy" he said. 

"daddy!" he exclaimed. 

Josh held his arms open and Holden climbed in them. he squeezed Josh tightly. 

"are you having a good day?" Josh asked as Holden sat down on his lap. 

"yeah" he said, playing with a toy. 

"that's good" Josh said. 

"apples" Holden said. 

"you want an apple?" Josh asked. 

he nodded. 

Josh put him in the high chair and sliced up a couple apples. Holden ate happily, looking around. 

Josh looked down, a little twinge of uncertainty about Tyler shooting through his stomach. Holden looked at Josh and handed him an apple slice. Josh looked at it and gave him a confused glance.

"apples are happy" Holden said simply. 

Josh smiled and took it. 

Tyler waited for the girls, singing softly. 

he saw the girls walking towards him, arguing. 

"oh gosh" Tyler sighed as he unlocked the doors. 

"he's a jerk that's why he said that" Astrid snapped. 

"but he was so nice to me!" Eden cried. 

"whoa girls what's going on?" Tyler asked. 

"some kid was picking on Eden so i snapped at him and now Eden's mad at me because the boy won't talk to her anymore" she said angrily, buckling her seat belt. 

"he wasn't being mean you're being mean!" Eden cried, wiping her face. 

"are you both buckled up?" Tyler asked. 

sounds of agreement came from both of them. 

"okay we'll deal with this when we get home" Tyler sighed. 

Astrid murmured something and Eden snapped "shut up". 

"hey now that's no way to talk to your sister c'mon you two" Tyler scolded. 

Eden sighed angrily, crossing her arms. 

Astrid laughed softly and meanly, then whispering something to Eden. 

Tyler heard Eden slap Astrid on the shoulder harshly and he said "both of you apologize right now". 

they murmured apologizes to each other and went quiet. 

Tyler finished driving home and when they got back, Eden angrily stormed in. 

Astrid followed her, ready to argue. 

"oh god" Tyler whispered. 

he walked in, the girls already screaming at each other. 

"hey hey whoa guys" Tyler said, raising his voice over the girls. 

they calmed down a little, Eden glaring at her sister. 

"Eden, tell me what happened first, Astrid don't interrupt" Tyler said as they sat down. 

Eden took a deep breath and said "i'm friends with this boy and we were talking today and Astrid was eavesdropping and he joked around about us being adopted, which i really don't care about it was a funny joke, and Astrid butted her big mouth in our conversation and screamed at him and he got mad at me and told me he didn't want to talk to me anymore all because of my dumb sister and her big fat mouth".

Astrid opened her mouth to retort but Tyler held up his hands. 

"okay. Astrid what happened?" Tyler asked. 

"this boy just told her 'thank god you were adopted because your parents got to choose you instead of being stuck with a mom' and so i got up and basically told him that we were lucky enough to be adopted by two loving people and that he shouldn't talk about his mom like that because he's lucky he even has a mom!" Astrid exclaimed. 

"you're saying that like you hate having two dads!" Eden snapped. 

"i love our family he just shouldn't joke about that" Astrid retorted. 

Eden opened her mouth again but Tyler said "enough". 

they both took a few deep breaths. 

"Eden, can you see that your sister was just trying to express her feelings?" Tyler asked. 

she nodded. 

"and Astrid can't you see she wasn't bothered by the comment and if she was she would speak up?" Josh interjected. 

Astrid sighed. 

"Astrid you need to apologize to your sister for upsetting her and her friend" Tyler said. 

"and Eden you should apologize to your sister for getting angry at her when she was just trying to defend you" Josh said. 

the girls sighed, reluctant to apologize. 

Astrid turned towards her sister. 

"i'm not sorry" she said. 

Eden's eyes flashed with anger and she screamed "well neither am i!". 

she ran into the room and slammed the door, startling Holden. 

"Astrid." Tyler scolded.

"well i'm not" she snapped, going into her room and slamming the door. 

Holden burst into tears. 

Tyler sighed at looked at Josh. 

"i'll go talk to Eden. she's lost friends because of Astrid before but it's different this time" Josh said. 

Tyler nodded as he picked the wailing Holden up and cooed at him. 

Josh went into Eden's room and sat on the floor next to her bed. 

"why are you so mad?" he asked her. 

"because i liked that boy. like, like-liked" she mumbled. 

"you're five" Josh said. 

"almost six" she cried, burying her head in the pillows. 

"Eden honey, your sister is very opinionated and isn't afraid to speak her mind. you're like her, but you know when to speak up and when not to. if you really want to be friends with this kid, then tell him. your sister can't control your life" Josh said softly. 

Eden sat up and wiped her eyes. 

"she's a jerk" she mumbled. 

"she's a big sister. she wants to make sure you're not hurt" Josh said. 

"i really do like that boy" she sighed. 

"oh honey one hurdle at a time i can't think about that" Josh groaned. 

she giggled softly.


	50. Fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u so so so much for over 2,700 hits and almost 100 kudos i love u all

"so?" Tyler asked as Josh walked out of Eden's room. 

"she likes the boy" Josh sighed. 

"like..... likes?" Tyler said, enunciating likes. 

"yeah" Josh said. 

"oh" Tyler said, surprised. 

"she's only five" Josh groaned. 

"she's almost six" Tyler whispered. 

"still" Josh sighed. 

Tyler giggled. 

"what?" Josh asked. 

"it's just cute i think it's cute she has a little crush and it's cute you're super protective" Tyler said. 

"she's too young" Josh sighed. 

"how old were you when you had your first crush?" Tyler asked. 

"four" Josh mumbled. 

"yeah so shush. it's harmless" Tyler whispered. 

"but she's my little girl" Josh whined. 

"baby are you gonna act like this when she's a teenager?" Tyler laughed. 

"oh i don't wanna think about that" Josh groaned, putting his head in his hands. 

Tyler giggled. 

"i just don't want them to grow up this fast" Josh whispered. 

"i know. she knows what she wants and she knows how to protect herself, baby" Tyler whispered back. 

"ughhh" Josh groaned. 

Tyler kissed his cheek. 

"thank god Astrid hasn't had any interest in anyone" Josh said. 

"yeah and we wouldn't even be able to stop her she's so stubborn" Tyler laughed. 

Josh sighed. 

"are you gonna act like this when Holden grows up?" Tyler asked. 

"oh he's gonna get worse than the girls" Josh laughed. 

Josh picked Holden up and whispered "yeah i'm gonna make sure that anyone you date gets your full attention and love hmm?". 

Holden giggled and nodded, barely understanding what Josh was saying. Josh smiled and kissed his forehead. 

"good" he murmured. 

Josh held Holden close and Tyler smiled. 

"what?" Josh asked. 

"it's cute you're cute you're such a good dad" Tyler said, scrunching his nose up. 

Josh blushed and giggled. Holden yawned so Josh took him to bed, murmuring. 

Tyler went to go talk to Astrid. he sat next to her on the bed. 

she didn't look up from her book. 

"you know you need to apologize" he said. 

she sighed angrily. 

"i know you just wanna protect your sister from jerks but your sister is stronger than you think" Tyler said. 

Astrid looked at him. 

"Eden really likes that boy, Astrid" Tyler said. 

"i don't care he shouldn't joke like that" Astrid snapped. 

"maybe he shouldn't but people are gonna say stuff that angers you all the time. that's just life. when your daddy and i first came out, we got so many angry people confronting us online and in person. it took every ounce of self control to not blow up at them. granted, we had a few slip ups but we realized that they weren't important in our lives. they mean nothing. people say mean this all the time and you have to learn how to deal with that anger" Tyler said. 

"how do you deal with it?" Astrid asked. 

"music. i write lyrics constantly and hurl insults at them in my head" Tyler said. 

Astrid laughed a little. 

"i do! it really helps" Tyler laughed. 

"is Eden really mad at me?" Astrid asked. 

"she's pretty mad. just apologize to her" Tyler said. 

"but i don't feel sorry" Astrid said. 

"your sister really likes that boy. just apologize to her for hurting her feelings and for getting her friend angry at her" Tyler explained. 

"no" Astrid said stubbornly. 

"Astrid-" Tyler started. 

"i don't care! i meant what i said so i'm not apologizing" she snapped. 

Tyler sighed and said "fine. have your sister be angry at you. you're grounded too". 

"why? i did nothing!" she exclaimed. 

"you won't acknowledge that you hurt your sister’s feelings!" Tyler shot back. 

she sighed angrily and Tyler left her room. 

he heard her throw the book across the room and mutter angrily. Tyler rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen. 

"what do you want for dinner?" Josh asked. 

"i dunno. Holden already asleep?" Tyler asked. 

"yeah. he was up pretty late last night" Josh said. 

"he was. can we have pasta?" Tyler asked. 

Josh nodded and kissed his cheek. Tyler sighed and sat down, his head in his arms. 

"you okay, love?" Josh asked. 

Tyler smiled and said "Astrid's just angry at me but you just made me feel better". 

Josh smiled. Josh finished dinner, Tyler calling the girls to the table. 

Astrid angrily ate, occasionally glaring at Tyler. 

"y'know, Astrid, glaring at me isn't gonna change the fact that you're grounded" Tyler said, not looking up from his dinner. 

Astrid scoffed and angrily stabbed her pasta. 

Tyler rolled his eyes at Josh. Josh giggled. 

"i'm sorry that i was so angry at you Astrid. i know you were just trying to protect me" Eden said. 

"oh shut up you just know i'm right" Astrid snarled. 

"okay go to your room now" Josh said sharply. 

she slammed her fork down and went into her room, slamming the door. 

Holden woke up and screamed, crying. 

Tyler sighed and got up. 

"i know, honey, your sister is just angry it's okay" Tyler cooed. 

it took him over an hour for Tyler to try and calm him down, Holden's wails piercing Tyler's ears. 

"Josh take our son before i start crying" Tyler said, frustration rising as Holden cried and squirmed. 

Josh took Holden and bounced him around. 

Holden slowly calmed down, his face still pink and tear streaked from screaming and crying. 

"how?" Tyler asked, amazed. 

Josh shrugged. 

Tyler laughed softly and said "you're such a good dad".


	51. The Chapter Where It All Goes Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u so so so so much for over 100 kudos and over 2,800 hits! i love you all!!

a few months later, all of the kids turning another year older, Josh woke up early in the morning, peaceful. 

he looked over at Tyler, who was still peacefully sleeping. 

he was curled close to Josh and he looked absolutely adorable. 

Josh smiled and turned towards him. 

he pushed his hair back, gently waking him up. 

Tyler sighed softly, cuddling into Josh's chest. 

"you're so beautiful" Josh murmured. 

"oh shut up i'm sleeping" Tyler croaked. 

Josh chuckled and wrapped an arm around him. 

Tyler placed tender kisses along Josh's neck. Josh smiled widely. 

"i love you" Tyler whispered. 

"i love you more" Josh whispered back. 

Tyler looked up at him and kissed him deeply. 

"gross morning breath" Josh groaned. 

"oh shush" Tyler giggled. 

Josh's eyes examined Tyler's face, a small smile on his lips. 

"what?" Tyler asked. 

"i'm the luckiest man on earth" Josh whispered lovingly. 

Tyler giggled and kissed Josh's cheek a bunch. 

Josh laughed quietly. 

"daddy daddy daddyyyyyyyy" Holden called. 

Tyler glanced at the clock. 

"why does this boy like to wake up at seven am and not go back to sleep?" Tyler groaned. 

"i dunno babe" Josh giggled. they both got up, Tyler leaving the room and Josh stretching. 

Holden was standing up, resting his chin on his arms. his strawberry blonde hair was scattered all over his face and his gray eyes were staring at the door. 

"good morning my son" Tyler said. 

"i want daddy" Holden whined. 

"he's in the kitchen you little bugger" Tyler laughed, sweeping him up. 

Holden giggled and wrapped his arms around Tyler's neck. Tyler kissed his cheek as he walked into the kitchen. 

Holden reached for Josh immediately and Josh took him. 

"hi honey" Josh giggled. Holden hugged him tightly. 

Tyler kissed Josh's neck and went back to go wake the girls up. 

Eden was just starting to wake up, stretching and yawning in bed. 

"what do you want for breakfast?" Tyler asked her. 

"lucky charms" she whispered. 

"then go get your cereal" Tyler laughed. 

she stumbled out of bed as Tyler went into Astrid's room. 

she was already up, furiously reading a book. 

"please tell me you slept" Tyler sighed. 

"i did" she yawned. 

"how much?" Tyler asked. 

she glanced at the clock and said "four hours". 

"Astrid you need to sleep you little bookworm! go eat breakfast" Tyler said. 

she left her room, her nose still in the book. 

Tyler followed her to the kitchen, helping her avoid the chairs. 

Eden was slowly eating, still tired. Tyler watched as Holden ate some berries. 

Holden looked at him and smiled. Tyler laughed. Josh kissed Tyler's cheek. 

Tyler smiled widely, his life feeling perfect. 

they dropped the girls off, leaving Holden with a babysitter so they could go to an interview. 

"so your son is one year old now?" the interviewer asked. 

"yeah and our girls are nine and six. the years are passing so quickly" Tyler laughed, holding Josh's hand. 

"yeah they really are it’s kinda amazing that three years ago we got our kids and they really changed our life" Josh said. 

Tyler laughed softly and said "i think Eden really takes after Josh because she woke up this morning and wanted lucky charms". 

Josh giggled and said "well if that's true then Astrid takes after Tyler because she has such weird sleep patterns!". 

everyone laughed and Tyler squeezed Josh's hand. 

they finished the interview and went out to lunch, Josh laughing at Tyler when he knocked his water on his lap. 

"it's cold you dick" Tyler snapped, wiping the water up. 

Josh laughed heavily, handing Tyler his napkin. 

they picked the girls and Holden up and went home, joking and laughing. 

after dinner, Tyler was in Josh's lap and the kids were watching a movie. 

Josh leaned down and kissed Tyler's cheek, smiling. 

Tyler opened his mouth to say something but there was a knock at the door. 

confused, Josh got up and opened it. 

"Josh Dun?" the police officer asked. 

fearing the worst, he tentatively asked "yeah?". 

the police officer stepped inside and said, "you're under arrest for the rape of Debby Ryan".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is short but..,,,.,.,.,.,.


	52. Trial and Errors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Josh try to fight against a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is Long but i hope you guys enjoy it (also slight rape mention just warning u)

"what?" Josh asked, glancing at his family and back at the officers. 

"just. just give me a second" Josh whispered, shielding his children's eyes. 

the police backed up enough, not wanting to expose the kids. Josh shot a scared glance at Tyler and Tyler got up. 

"what's going on?" Tyler asked the cops. 

"he's under arrest" one said softly. 

Tyler shot a glance at Josh. 

"uhhh why?" Tyler asked. 

"rape" the other said. 

"rape?" Tyler asked loudly. 

"Tyler" Josh scolded.

"we need to take you in" the cop said. 

"but he would NEVER-" Tyler started. 

"babe. it's okay. just call our lawyer" Josh sighed. 

"but you didn't-" Tyler tried again. 

"Tyler if i fight then i get slammed to the ground and i don't want the kids seeing that" Josh whispered. 

Tyler sighed. he wrapped his arms around him. 

"please tell me you didn't do this" Tyler murmured. 

"i didn't baby" Josh cried softly. 

Josh wiped his eyes and asked "can i say goodbye to my kids?". 

one of the cops nodded. 

Josh kissed each one on the head, trying not to cry. 

"where are you going?" Astrid asked sleepily. 

"it doesn't matter. just go back to sleep okay?" Josh whispered. 

she did as he said and Josh went back to the cops. he stared at Tyler as the cops put him in handcuffs and read him his rights. 

"knowing what you know, do you wish to say anything?" the cop asked. 

"i love you, Tyler" Josh whispered. 

Tyler stifled a sob and said "i love you too, Josh". 

he was taken away and Tyler closed the door, holding a hand over his mouth to stifle his cries. 

Josh's night was filled with confusion and cold cells filled with drunk and high people. 

all he wanted was Tyler. 

Tyler tucked the kids to bed and spent all night talking to his lawyer. 

he chugged a red bull as the sun peaked over the hills. Tyler rubbed his eyes, completely exhausted and scared. his phone buzzed and he answered it. 

"it's me, baby" Josh said tiredly. 

"oh honey" Tyler's voice cracked. 

"i'm okay. it's cold" Josh said. 

"i talked to our lawyer she's getting you out on bail as soon as she can, love, okay?" Tyler cried. 

"okay. this is scary Tyler" Josh whispered. 

"i know. you didn't rape whoever this girl is?" Tyler murmured sadly. 

"i didn't rape her. i don't even know her" Josh sniffed. 

"baby we'll work this out. i promise you" Tyler murmured. 

"i don't wanna go to jail" Josh said. 

"i don't want you to go either" Tyler whispered. 

"i'm really scared Tyler. i'm really really scared" Josh sobbed. 

"me too Josh" Tyler whispered, trying not to cry. 

"i have to go" Josh said. 

"okay. Josh, i love you so much" Tyler cried. 

"i love you Tyler. i love you" Josh sniffed. 

Josh hung up. Tyler dropped his phone and cried. 

he heard Holden cry so he gasped in a couple breaths and wiped his face. he went into Holden's room and picked him up. 

"daddy i want daddy" Holden wailed. 

"me too little one. me too" Tyler whispered. 

Tyler told a lie to Astrid and Eden about where Josh was, even though both of them could see the dark under eyes and the red rimmed on his eyes. 

"but dad-" Astrid started as Eden went into her room to change. 

"please Astrid. not right now. just trust me honey" Tyler whispered. 

"dad-" she tried. 

"no. just. please" Tyler said sharply. 

her eyes examined him but she got ready for school. 

Tyler took all three kids and dropped the girls off. he drove to Mark's house, on the verge of tears. he knocked on Mark's door, holding Holden with tears streaming down his face. 

"whoa what's wrong?" Mark asked. 

Tyler burst into tears, Holden looking at him worriedly. 

Mark took Holden and wrapped an arm around Tyler. Mark put Holden down and gave him a coloring book. he looked at Tyler. 

"Josh got arrested" Tyler gasped. 

"what?" Mark asked, surprised. 

"l-last night. cops took him in f-for rape" Tyler cried. 

"w-what?" Mark stuttered. 

Tyler weakly tried to stem the flow of tears down his face and said "some random girl i d-dunno". 

"Jesus" Mark whispered. 

"our lawyer is trying to get him out on bail, and even if she does get him out, he'll be under house arrest we have tour coming up" Tyler rambled. 

"Tyler, hey, deep breath" Mark said. 

Tyler took a couple shaky breaths. 

"hey we'll figure this out okay? it's okay" Mark whispered. 

Tyler's lip quivered so Mark held his arms open. Tyler fell in them and cried against his shirt. 

Josh was back later that day, a bracelet attached to his ankle and eyes full of tears. Tyler threw his arms around him, crying. 

"i know" Josh cried. 

Tyler kissed him deeply. 

"when will this nightmare gonna be over?" Josh whispered. 

"i dunno just kiss me" Tyler whispered back. 

Josh did as he said. 

a few weeks later, it was Josh's court date. 

fans and press were waiting outside and Josh groaned. 

"i'm here" Tyler whispered. 

Josh grabbed his hand. 

they walked in the courtroom, Tyler shielding Josh. 

"oh god" Josh whispered as they walked in. 

"what?" Tyler asked. 

"the girl. that's the girl i cheated on you with" Josh whispered. 

"shit" Tyler sighed. 

when the defense called her to the stand, Tyler felt fear twinge in his stomach. 

after she swore to tell the truth, the offense questioned her. 

"can you tell me what happened?" the lawyer asked. 

"i was in a bar, the night of January 30th, and i approached him" Debby started. 

"who exactly did you approach?" he asked. 

"Josh Dun. i didn't know it was him at the time, so we just talked for a while" she stared. 

"i see. did he or you consume any alcohol?" the lawyer asked. 

"i barely did. he drank about half a bottle of vodka and a few beers" she said. 

Josh scoffed, remembering her chugging down alcohol faster than he did. 

she glared at him. 

"what happened next?" the lawyer asked. 

"he took me out to his car and..... shoved me inside and ripped off my and his clothes and..." she dissolved into tears. 

Josh swallowed roughly, a protest coming up in his chest. 

his lawyer patted his hand, shaking her head. 

"i was too scared to move, he was so rough and he wouldn't stop" Debby cried. 

Josh stared at her, remembering her below him, moaning his name and and begging for more. 

"he shoved me out of his car after he was done with me, telling me to go home and not tell anyone. i saw the tattoo on his leg, with his husbands name on it and i finally recognized him" she finished, wiping her eyes. 

"thank you. i know how stressful that was. especially with someone of his fame" her lawyer snapped. 

they called Josh to the stand. 

"so can you tell me what happened?" the offense asked. 

"i had a fight with my husband so i went to the first bar i could find. i was doing shots when Debby approached me. we talking lightly, both of us drinking way too much. i asked her if she wanted to, ahem, have sex in my car. she said yes so we went out and y'know, did it. we stayed in my car for a while after and she left after maybe an hour" Josh said. 

"do you know that drinking and having sex is technically rape so even if you didn't force her, you'd be going to jail?" her lawyer asked. 

"sir i didn't force her. she said yes. all of this was a drunken mistake" Josh said. 

the lawyer laughed softly, and said "no further questions". 

the rest of the court was a blur, Josh's head spinning. 

finally, the jury finished debating. 

"we find the defendant guilty of all charges" the juror said. 

Josh's world spun to a stop as he heard Tyler cry out in protest. 

"three and a half years in prison. the state of California thanks the jury for their service" the judge said, banging his gavel. 

Josh was put in handcuffs and he turned to Tyler. 

"Tyler i didn't do it, Tyler, please" Josh cried. 

"Josh" Tyler cried. 

"kiss my kids for me. tell them i love them. tell them the truth. i love you" Josh said tearfully as he was dragged away. 

Tyler stared after him, sobbing and Mark holding him back, his own face full of tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA i know that a lot of actual rape cases go unreported but just remember this is a story and i'm not trying to dismiss victims of sexual assault !!


	53. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh comes back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy crap thank u all for over 2,900 hits wow i never thought it would get that many :)

Tyler spent three years, almost four, trying to get Josh out of jail, snapping at anyone who tried to tell him Josh did it. 

finally, after Astrid turned 13, Eden was 10, and Holden was 4 (almost five), Josh got out. 

Tyler picked him up.

Josh finally got to hug Tyler which is the only thing he wanted in the last three years. 

"oh my god Tyler i've waited for that for so long" Josh cried. 

"oh my love" Tyler whispered. 

Tyler pulled back and put his hands on Josh's face. 

Josh's eyes were tired and he had a new scar on his eyebrow. 

"do you have any new tattoos?" Tyler asked. 

Josh laughed and pulled Tyler close, kissing him deeply.

Tyler drove him home, his hand tightly holding Josh's. 

"that was the longest three years and ten months of my life" Josh whispered. 

"it would've been shorter if you didn't fight that one guy" Tyler said. 

"i know but he taunted me every day i just lost it" Josh said. 

"you're back now. that's what matters" Tyler said. 

Josh rolled down the window, the air rushing over him. 

"that feels so good" Josh whispered. 

Tyler smiled at him. 

"i can't believe how old my kids are. God, i cannot wait to see them" Josh laughed. 

"i talk about you constantly to Holden. he remembers you" Tyler said. 

Josh smiled at him, running a hand through his natural colored, curly hair. 

they got home, Josh just sitting in the car for a little. 

"are they doing good in school?" Josh asked. 

"Astrid's struggling a little bit but she'll be okay. you ready to see them?" Tyler asked. 

Josh took a deep breath and nodded. 

they walked in the house. 

Eden immediately ran into Josh's arms, Josh holding her close. 

"you've grown up so much Eden oh my gosh" Josh sobbed. 

"i missed you daddy" she cried. 

"oh honey i missed you too" Josh whispered. 

he smiled at her, pushing her long hair back. 

he put her down and looked up at Astrid. 

she dyed her hair black, blue and pink streaks in her hair. 

she was chewing gum, her apple green eyes rimmed with messy eyeliner and she was staring, bored, at Josh. 

"well are you not gonna give me a hug? you haven't seen me in almost four years" Josh laughed. 

she walked over to him and hugged him limply. 

"you're such a teenager" Josh sighed. 

she laughed weakly. 

"daddy?" a voice said softly. 

Josh turned around. 

"oh Holden" Josh laughed, picking him up and swinging him around. 

Holden laughed, a sound Josh missed more than anything. 

"oh my son i've missed you" Josh said, kissing Holden's cheeks. 

Holden smiled. 

"you've grown up so much" Josh whispered. 

"you all have, i missed you three more than anything" Josh said to his kids. 

"cool, can i go back to my room?" Astrid asked, eyes flicking to Tyler. 

Tyler stared at her. she sighed and put in her headphones, blasting music. 

Josh laughed and glanced at Tyler. 

"what?" Tyler asked. 

"she's such a teenager!" Josh giggled. 

he put Holden down and stared at his kids. Eden smiled back at him, her eyes lighting up. Tyler made dinner while Josh caught up with his kids. 

"i missed you guys so much" Josh whispered. 

Astrid stared at him. 

"what?" he asked her. 

"nothing" she said quickly, eyes going back to her phone. 

Josh rolled his eyes. 

"there you go, love" Tyler said as he put a plate of food in front of him. 

Josh ate quickly, the food tasting better than anything. 

"have you always been able to cook this good?" Josh asked Tyler, his mouth full. 

Tyler laughed. after Josh put the kids to bed, admiring Astrid's change in room color and all the posters, he crawled into bed with Tyler. 

"c'mere" Josh whispered. 

Tyler scooted close to him. 

Josh wrapped his arms around him. 

he sighed softly, tears prickling his eyes. 

Tyler nuzzled his head into Josh's chest. Josh sniffed, the small connection with another person breaking the dams in his eyes. 

"i love you Tyler" Josh whispered. 

"i love you more, Josh" Tyler whispered. 

Josh squeezed him. 

Josh slept better that night than he did in four years. 

Tyler left him to sleep when he woke up in the morning, gently kissing his cheeks and forehead. 

he got the kids ready for school and drove them to school. 

Josh woke up after Tyler left, forgetting that he wasn't in jail anymore. 

the usually hardened look in his face softened as the familiar smell of home flooded his senses. 

he pulled the blankets over him, laughing. 

he got up and went into the bathroom. 

he stared at himself in the mirror, his frame slumped over and he looked too skinny. 

he sighed and straightened his shoulders. 

he looked weak, his skin pale and under his eyes dark. 

he looked like a skeleton. 

he heard the door open and Tyler came in the bathroom. 

"hey" Tyler said. 

"i look sickly" Josh complained. 

"honey you were in prison for almost four years" Tyler said. 

Josh rolled his eyes. 

Tyler giggled and wrapped his arms around him. 

Tyler kissed his neck and shoulders. 

"that alone is gonna make me nut" Josh whispered.

Tyler choked out a laugh and kissed his neck again. 

Josh turned around and said "i really really missed you". 

Tyler grinned and said "i missed you too". 

Josh kissed him. 

"go take a shower, love" Tyler whispered. 

"only if you join me" Josh murmured. 

Tyler raised his eyebrows and took off his shirt. 

Josh kissed his neck and growled "i missed my baby boy". 

they were cuddling in bed later in the day and Josh asked "why isn't Astrid talking to me that much?". 

"she's a teenager now, babe" Tyler said. 

"i know but i thought she would miss me more" Josh mumbled. 

"give her some time. it's a hard transition for everyone" Tyler said. 

Josh nodded, hoping he could fix everything that he didn't break and fixing the things he did.


	54. New Shades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u all so so so much for over 3,000 hits!! this chapter is a little short but i hope u like it.

"do you think we should release a statement?" Josh asked. 

"if you really want to. most of the fans believe you. the rest are just staying for the music" Tyler said. 

"i'll just tweet" Josh said. 

he tweeted "the alien has landed back home. missed you guys". 

immediately, his phone was flooded with notifications. 

"wow i forgot how fast the Internet is" Josh giggled. 

he scrolled through the replies, smiling. 

his smile slipped off his face, however, when he got to the "rapist" comments. 

he sighed and put his phone down. 

"i'm gonna release a statement. even after i served this dumb time i'm still getting rapist comments" Josh mumbled. 

he picked his phone up and quickly typed a note, posting it on Twitter. 

it said "i thank all of you for the support. these almost four years were the longest and hardest of my life. it was especially hard because i was falsely accused of rape. i did not rape Debby Ryan. my statement in court is the truth and it hurts me to think that people still believe i did. if i did rape her, i would've confessed. i would've done my honest time. Tyler spent my whole time in prison trying to get me out because he knew i was innocent. i am innocent. i would never do that to another human being. i love you all. don't believe her". 

Josh put his buzzing phone down and looked at Tyler. 

"you know what i find amazing?" Tyler asked. 

"what?" Josh asked. 

"it's been almost two weeks since you've been out and you haven't gone back to your drums" Tyler said softly. 

Josh laughed quietly and said "yeah. yeah that is pretty amazing". 

Tyler smiled at him. Josh pulled Tyler close. 

"it's because i love you too much i have to keep holding onto you so i know you're still here" Josh whispered. 

Tyler giggled. he kissed him lovingly. 

"daddy!" Holden called. 

Josh smiled widely and got up. 

"yes?" Josh asked him. 

Holden held his arms up. 

Josh picked him up. 

Josh walked back to his room, Holden giggling. 

Josh sat down on the bed, Holden wrapping his arms around Josh. 

"you still smell the same" Holden murmured. 

Josh laughed softly. 

"you do" Holden said. 

"how much do you remember me?" Josh asked. 

"i remember you spinning me around and making faces at me and talking to me" Holden said. 

Josh smiled. 

"i missed you" Holden said. 

"i missed you too" Josh whispered. 

Holden cuddled close to him and sighed softly. 

Josh wrapped his arms around him. 

Tyler smiled at them. Josh lied back down on the bed, grinning. 

"hey Holden what color should we dye daddy's hair?" Tyler asked. 

Holden thought for a minute and said "blue". 

"i haven't had it blue in a long long time" Josh laughed. 

Tyler smiled. 

"we'll dye it blue" Josh said. 

Holden smiled and squeezed Josh. 

Astrid came into the room, texting someone. 

"can i go to the mall today?" she asked. 

Josh giggled. 

she snapped her head up, staring at Josh. 

"i'm sorry you're just such a teenager i love it" Josh giggled. 

she rolled her eyes and asked "well can i?". 

Tyler laughed and said "yeah sure. just text me when you'll be back". 

she rolled her eyes again and finished getting ready. 

"she's such an emo teenager it's amazing" Josh said lovingly. 

"i know" Tyler giggled. 

"i can't believe how much all of my kids have grown up" Josh whispered. 

"oh Eden hasn't told you yet but she has a 'boyfriend' " Tyler said, air quoting. 

"excuse me?" Josh yelped. 

"they're just good friends but she calls him her boyfriend. it's really cute" Tyler giggled. 

"she is 10, Tyler" Josh said. 

"they're friends i trust you hon. talk to her if you want" Tyler smirked. 

Josh sighed. 

"can we dye your hair now?" Holden asked. 

Josh nodded. 

they got up as Tyler got the bleach and hair dye. 

Eden came out as Tyler was finishing spreading the bleach over Josh's hair. 

"why didn't you tell me you were dyeing your hair?" Eden asked. 

"impulsiveness" Josh said. 

she laughed. 

Eden sat down and started texting someone, a smile on her face. 

"who're you texting?" Josh asked. 

"none of your beeswax daddy" she giggled. 

"sure" Josh said, rolling his eyes.

she giggled and typed another text out. 

Josh shot a glance at Tyler and Tyler giggled. 

they finished dyeing Josh's hair, the bright blue the perfect shade for the new chapter in Josh's life.


	55. Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry. had a mental breakdown, BUT IM BACK. this chapter is short but i hope you like it.

it was a few days later and Josh and Tyler were cuddling on the couch. 

Josh's head was on Tyler's chest and Tyler was gently playing with his hair. 

"can i talk for a while about what it was like in there?" Josh asked suddenly. 

"course" Tyler whispered. 

Josh took a deep breath and whispered "the worst thing about it was that i had no one to hold. a lot of people established relationships, whether it was platonic or sexual. they would hold each other day and night and the guards gave up trying to separate them. i only had one friend. his name was Arden. we barely talked, just stayed close to each other. we shared a bunk. it sucked so much Tyler". 

Tyler just played with his hair. 

"i got beaten up so much too. i tried to keep to myself but everyone either wanted to beat me up or be my friend and i wanted none of it" Josh laughed humorlessly. 

"every night before i fell asleep i would think of you. wonder how your day was. wonder if you cried or laughed. wonder if you were okay" Josh whispered. 

Tyler paused. 

"i thought of you constantly. i just wanted you to be around me. i wanted to hug you and kiss you and just do this. i was so sad and i missed you so much. so so much Tyler" Josh said, cuddling into Tyler's chest. 

"i missed you too, love. you're here now and that's all that matters" Tyler murmured.

Josh smiled and sighed gently. 

"the food, don't get me started" Josh whispered. 

Tyler giggled. 

"why did you stay?" Josh asked. 

"because i love you. i know you didn't do anything wrong" Tyler whispered back. 

Josh kissed Tyler's collarbone. 

Astrid stormed in the house, slamming the door. 

"whoa there kiddo what's wrong?" Josh asked. 

she faced him, her eyeliner and mascara running down her face in black tracks. 

she sniffed and thickly said "doesn't matter". 

"c'mere little one c'mon talk to me" Josh said, sitting up. 

she sniffed and shook her head. 

"Astrid, honey, sit" Tyler said softly, creating a space for her. 

she reluctantly sat down, wiping her face. 

"some kids at school. they kept calling daddy a rapist" she sniffed after a while.

"what?" Tyler asked. 

"t-they wouldn't listen to me and i just burst into tears" Astrid muttered. 

Josh put an arm around her. 

her eyes flashed with anger and she snapped "it's all your fault!". 

"hey Astrid you know it's not his fault" Tyler snapped back. 

"he's the one who did something bad, otherwise why would he go to jail for like four years?" she snapped. 

"Astrid you know i worked hard to get him out. you know he's innocent" Tyler scolded. 

"sure. that's why he was in jail for longer than he should've been in the first place" she growled, getting up and slamming her bedroom door.

Josh's shoulders hunched over, sadness and guilt in his chest. 

Tyler got up to go scold Astrid but Josh grabbed his hand. 

"it's okay. she's allowed to be angry" Josh whispered. 

"she's accusing you of being guilty Josh. that's not okay" Tyler said. 

"it's okay. she's a teenager who's dad got locked away for something he didn't do. it's okay. it's confusing" Josh murmured. 

Tyler sighed angrily but sat down next to Josh. 

"i'll talk to her later" Josh whispered. 

"i don't understand her" Tyler sighed. 

he looked at Josh. 

Josh was trying to conceal how much Astrid's comments hurt him, but he could see the pain in his eyes. 

"i love you Josh" Tyler said strongly. 

Josh looked at up him, surprised.

"i do. i love you so so much Josh" Tyler whispered. 

"i love you too" Josh laughed a little. 

Tyler threw his arms around him. 

"i'll talk to her Tyler. she's just a teenager" Josh whispered.

Tyler sighed, worried that Astrid got caught up in all the false rumors and accusations.


End file.
